Nanashi
by stupid-neko
Summary: What happens when two of Kagome's friends make their way into the feudal era? "Chaos" you say? Well, there's that, along with romance, action, humor, and muffins. Rated R for language and a certain ahem perverted monk.
1. Neko Chan!

Nanashi  
  
Disclaimer- I nor my partner in crime own anything of Inuyasha....So sad *sniff* We do own this  
  
story though.. "nd Soko and Morgan......You steal it and you shall feel the wrath of two teenage  
  
girls!  
  
Chapter 1. Part one. Format: Sovuroko ("K" Michaela) and Morgan. Typed by: Morgan  
  
It was a bright and sunny day in Tokyo.....flowers were blooming, cherry trees were blossoming  
  
and " HOJO IS FOLLOWING KAGOME HOME!!???" Morgan screamed  
  
Soko nodded... "yeap. He said he was " going to help her carry her books" she said in a  
  
mocking tone...  
  
" Pfft... no kidding.." she paused "let's follow her!"  
  
The girls started following Kagome and Hojo......ducking and hiding behind the occasional tree.  
  
When they reached the shrine, they saw Hojo press his luck and kiss Kagome on the cheek.. it  
  
was the last day of school... so maybe he was feeling lucky. (A/n (Michaela) Don't we all?)  
  
Morgan and Soko were fuming.. Morgan opened her mouth about to make a comment, but Soko  
  
slapped her hand over her mouth  
  
" SHUT IT!" she whispered with surprising force in her voice. "Let's go bother Kagome!" she  
  
squealed like the school girl she was  
  
The two girls walk into the shrine.. there is the well.. but no Kagome  
  
" Hey, where did she go.." Morgan was confused(nothing new) "She was just here a second ago"  
  
she said running around the well  
  
While Morgan was absent-mindedly running around the well... Soko noticed something some  
  
kind of gleaming object. She approached it and picked it up. " Morgan, come over here.." Soko  
  
said looking at the object in awe  
  
Morgan skipped over to Soko.. " Wow... its so... shiny!" she said putting on her ditzy blonde act  
  
Soko stood.. holding a gleaming piece of the shikon no tama ... Morgan was sitting on the well  
  
when her backpack fell.. reaching to get it she fell in-grabbing Soko as she tumbled. " bright  
  
blue light surrounded them.....the girls were now in.. Fuedal Japan.. they stood up.. and did the  
  
only thing 15 year old school girls would do... scream  
  
Soko and Morgan called out in unison " KAGOME!!"  
  
Kagome turned and looked down the well.. astonished to find her two friends glaring at her  
  
Soko- chan.. and Morgan-chan......two very different girls, who attended Kagome's school.  
  
Sovouroko was the brain out of the three of them. She has to make up for Morgan and Kagome's  
  
lack of it. Genereally a mild tempered person, she does tend to have her sarcastic moments  
  
though.. But in the end, she's a pretty sweet girl. With a black belt in karate and archery  
  
champion of Tokyo... heheh.. well lets just say no one messes with her. She has black hair with  
  
blue streaks.. a real rebel, and she'll kick your butt in German, seeing as she lived there for some  
  
time in here youth. Morgan on the other hand.. well there is only one word to describe her..  
  
"blonde". That's right.. the classic ditz... blonde hair, blue eyes.... born american.. she moved to  
  
japan when she was very little because of her father, who was in the service. She does have a  
  
weird obsession with muffins.. "nd tends to be quite the klutz.. But Morgan can be serious  
  
though... She can read tarot cards .. "nd does know a lot about wicca. But overall she is still the  
  
queen of klutziness.  
  
Kagome wailed " WH"T THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE"  
  
Soko shrugged "heh.. we would be more than happy to tell you if you got us out of here first!"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped "Oh! Right.. ha ha"  
  
The girls step out of the well... look around....... Morgan is finally realizes that there not in  
  
"Tokyo" and more (A/N Morgan ( there's no place like home! *clicks heels*)  
  
Morgan stuttered "Holy... Shit... Kagome.. Where are we?" before she could say anything else  
  
she started staring at what appeared to be a monk.. she started twisting her blond hair around her  
  
finger.. but her dreamy daze was broken when.. Who pops out of the well?... None other than that  
  
scum-bag Hojo!  
  
But before Kagome couldn't answer... she was too busy staring at Hojo.  
  
Inuyasha turned a bright red color "WHY THE HELL IS "HOBO" HERE?!!!" he screamed ("/N  
  
(both) Our little invention *wink*)  
  
Kagome sweatdropped "Oh great... next thing you know my parents are gonna be popping  
  
through the well"   
  
Clearly pissed off.. the hanyou went over to Hojo and started screaming at him  
  
" WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE"  
  
" INUYASHA BE NICE" Kagome was always polite... that was just in her personality.. but for  
  
Inuyasha.......  
  
"SHUTUP WENCH"  
  
" OSUWARI!!!"  
  
****thudd*****  
  
Hojo walked over to Inuyasha and kneeled down and stuck a finger in Inuyasha's face  
  
Inuyasha turned red and muttered something that sounded like "Shut up Human"  
  
Morgan shot daggers at Hojo " Shut it Hojo..No one cares what you think!"  
  
Hojo was offended " I think you should apologize"  
  
Soko walked over to Morgan and crossed her arms " I think she shouldn't" Morgan and Soko  
  
high-fived  
  
Kagome sweatdrops "Ok well, let me introduce you to the gang.. Miroku.. Sango..Shippou and   
  
Inuyasha.... these are my friends from school .. Morgan and Sovuroko.. Soko for short"  
  
Soko squealed and pranced over to Inuyasha and starting admiring his silver hair ( who was still  
  
on the ground from Kagome's " sit") " Morgan.. look at his hair!" she said stroking Inuyasha's  
  
silver locks  
  
Morgan ran over and followed her friend " You can have his hair.. but I want his cute widdle  
  
kawii ears!" she went and played with Inuyasha's ears  
  
Soko stood with a blank stare on her face "Thats redundant"  
  
Inuyasha was confused... he didn't really have anything to say.. so he just stood there in awe  
  
"Uh.. Kagome.. what are they doing?" said a very perplexed hanyou  
  
"Ooo! look at this thing" Morgan noticed Kirara and she started skipping towards her, but her  
  
being "Morgan" triped.. Soko, who was following her, triped over the fallen Morgan"  
  
Inuyasha muttered "Bakas...." under his breath but Kagome heard him  
  
"OSUWARI!  
  
" Damn it wench!"  
  
" That's so way to speak to a lady!"Hojo called after him  
  
"SHUT UP! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU!" Morgan and Soko yelled from their spot on the  
  
ground  
  
Inuyasha muttered something into the dirt  
  
Soko whispers to Morgan "Is this the guy she likes?"  
  
Morgan and Soko stood up and shook the dirt off of there school uniforms, and proceed to go  
  
admire Kirara  
  
Morgan squealed "KAWII!!!"in her very "Girly" voice  
  
Morgan and Soko sat down.. their eyes are aglow, admiring Kirara, while Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
were arguing about the two girls and Hojo (A/N Morgan.. Or should we say.. three girls!)  
  
Morgan digs through her back pack... finds a popcorn bag and stars wolfing down its contents..  
  
then remembered to be polite and offered some to Soko, Miroku, and Sango... who joined them  
  
in watching the feuding duo  
  
"What's this.." Miroku asked.. picking up a piece of popcorn.. eyeing it  
  
"Um... food" Morgan stated   
  
" Here it comes" Sango said.. "Kagome can be so... predictable at times" she thought.. eating a  
  
popcorn kernel  
  
" OSUWARI!!!"  
  
**thudd**  
  
They all winced as Inuyasha hits the ground  
  
Soko shuddered " That has godda hurt"  
  
" How does she do it?" Morgan continued... " the whole.. " osuwari" thing"  
  
Sango and Miroku exchanged glances.. then said in unison " Long story"  
  
Shippou ran and hopped on Morgan's lap  
  
" "ww.. look? It's a cute.... little...............thing" Morgan said slowly.. She didn't catch on very  
  
fast and was taken aback by the kitsune demon jumping on her  
  
" I'm a kitsune"  
  
Morgan flashed her innocent smile... " That was my next guess"   
  
Soko sweatdropped " suuure it was Morgan-chan"  
  
Being the klutz she was.. Morgan fell off the log she was sitting on... legs flying up in the air..  
  
which caused her shoe to fly off and hit Hojo in the head"  
  
" SCORE!! yelled Morgan.... (her and Soko loathed that little bastard)  
  
Hojo fell to the ground.. Kagome being the kind hearted soul she was.. Immediately rushed to his  
  
side.. Soko and Morgan stood.. expressionless  
  
" FEH" Inuyasha said, Standing up and turning his head away from the seen  
  
Morgan finally realizing she was sitting on the ground... sat up.... and flashed that oh so famous  
  
smile of hers while Kagome glared at her and handed her the shoe  
  
She laughed nervously." heh.. thanks Kagome-chan"  
  
Hojo stood up and rubbed his head "I think you should apologize"  
  
Soko glared at him "I think you should shut up"  
  
" The bakas are actually right for once" said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms  
  
" Well you're the one who likes him Kagome" Soko spat as she went and sat down next to Kirara  
  
Inuyasha turned a bright shade of pink  
  
Miroku needed to know the gossip "she what!?"   
  
" You know, they went on a date" ... Soko stated matter-of-factly  
  
" Tell me more!" implored the Houshi  
  
"Well it all started when.." Soko continued, but was then cut off by Morgan  
  
"They went to the movies" Morgan giggled.. The thought of going to the movies with the thing  
  
Kagome called a man, humored her  
  
Kagome turned a shade of pink similar to Inuyasha's face.. she clapped two hands over their  
  
faces... "Shut up!" she muttered through clenched teeth  
  
Soko pulled Kagome's hand off of her face.. "You know it's true"  
  
Morgan did the same " Don't hide from the truth Kagome-chan"  
  
Kagome's face now went from pink to scarlet " I HATE YOU GUYS" she screamed her voice  
  
piercing the air  
  
" No you don't.. You love us" Soko stated  
  
Morgan and Soko couldn't contain themselves any longer.. they burst out laughing on the ground  
  
" Kagome.. you should have seen your face" stated a very giggly Soko.. she tried to stand up.. but  
  
crashed on the ground again.. clutching her side  
  
" I CAN'T *gasp* BREATHE *hysterical breathing*" it was too much for Morgan to handle  
  
Miroku snapped out of his "buddha face" "She can't breathe! I must put air in her lungs!" He  
  
started towards Morgan... Soko stoped him  
  
"Houshi.. I don't think thats neccisary"  
  
Kagome was fuming.. and Inuyasha had a look on his face that is a cross between anger and  
  
confusion  
  
Inuyasha growled " You two bakas!"  
  
" Oh please" continued Morgan.. trying to be casual " We're not that bad" she flips her blonde  
  
hair  
  
Soko walked over to Inuyasha. circling him " So what are you supposed to be.. a NEKO or  
  
someting (Translations in the author notes!)  
  
Inuyasha growled at Soko " ARE YOU BLIND? I AM AN INU DEMON YOU WENCH!"  
  
" Well it's kinda hard to point that out when you have little neko ears"   
  
" YOU ARE ASKING FOR IT BITCH"  
  
"OSUWARI!!"  
  
*thudd*  
  
When the charm wore off.. Soko stood over Inuyasha.. tripping him when he attempted to stand  
  
Soko and Morgan high fived  
  
" Heheh.. revenge is sweet" stated Soko, with a very evil grin on her face  
  
" I mean.. I really don't know what you see in him Kagome.." Morgan started back to the log she  
  
was sitting on.. but triped over Miroku's staff... and fell to the ground   
  
Soko shook her head and muttered " Klutz" under her breath  
  
Morgan stood up and took a good look at Miroku.. "Hey!.. You're a priest!"... Morgan was  
  
known for stateing the obvious  
  
"Yes I am".. Miroku was trying to sound suave..." And how may I help a beautiful girl like your  
  
self?"  
  
Morgan suddenley went all giddy and flushed . and put on her cutesy school girl act   
  
"Wow..." she said as she twisted her hair around her index finger  
  
Sango saw this.. and in a split second hurled her boomerang at Miroku.. Soko hitting Morgan at  
  
the same time  
  
"So" Soko started " Do we get to help you guys look for shards, or what?"  
  
"Feh... how would a human help us!'  
  
" SHUT IT" Kagome yelled.. peircing the air with her shrill cry  
  
" Well I know a lot about Tarot.. it might be useful to know your fate ahead of time" Morgan  
  
said trying to sound professional..  
  
"Well * ahem* I know alot about Fuedal Japan... it's like a second home to me.. and I am an  
  
expert archer"...... Soko was a jack- of- all- trades  
  
Morgan found the death card out of her tarot deck and began to taunt Inuyasha.. " Uh oh... looks  
  
like things aren't looking good for the little neko!"  
  
" You wench I'm an INU"  
  
"Pfft.. don't get your ears in a twist.. death doesn't mean death you baka.. it means "new  
  
beginnings" Morgan was trying to sounds professional (yet again) but.. failed when she tripped  
  
over a rock  
  
Soko shook her head " Real smooth"  
  
" Do you think it's the shoes? Morgan pondered as Soko helped her up off the ground  
  
" No.. it's just you" Morgan stuck her tounge out at Soko and went and sit next to Miroku.   
  
"Hm.." Soko thought... " I'll follow her over there just to make sure she doesn't try anything  
  
with the Houshi" Soko sat down on the other side of him  
  
" Just my luck" the Houshi thought... he needed to take advantage of this situation.. so he placed  
  
his left hand on "Soko" and his right on "Morgan" " Heaven" he thought  
  
" HENTAI" Morgan and Soko screamed  
  
The next thing you know Miroku was getting beaten up by all three girls.. Soko from the left..  
  
Morgan from the right.. and Sango from behind  
  
" Ah... the price I pay is worth it".. said a very bruised Houshi  
  
" Let me guess.." Morgan stated.. " He's the pervert out of the group"  
  
" You are right for one million dollars! " Kagome exclaimed...  
  
"Woo!" Morgan.. waited.. she was expecting confetti to fall like the game shows on TV.. but  
  
than realized she was in the middle of the woods.. not a TV studio, and she sighed  
  
" Would you like to try for two million?" said a very sarcastic Kagome .. it's not like Morgan  
  
could tell the difference anyway  
  
"sure!" " maybe this is where the confetti falls!" Morgan thought  
  
" Ok what am I doing right now" exclaimed Kagome  
  
"... Thinking?" she cocked her head sideways..and twirled her hair around her finger  
  
" WRONG"   
  
"Awww" Morgan thought "No confetti"  
  
"I sense a shikon jewel....Inuyasha get over here!" .. ah.. there it was again.. that wonderful shrill  
  
cry that peirced the air  
  
" Ah.. love" Morgan said with a dreamy look on her face.. She was trying to piss off Kagome..  
  
and it was working 100%  
  
"SHUT UP!"   
  
Morgan held her ears.. Kagome could yell pretty loudly  
  
" I sense it is that way.. In the west... Yes.. " Kagome paused for a moment.. Closed her eyes and  
  
moved forward... letting the feeling seep through her entire body.. " it's in the Western lands"  
  
All of a sudden Inuyasha grew a pale color.. " Shit...."  
  
"Hey the neko went pale" and there morgan was... stating the obvious....  
  
" I AM AN INU NOT A CAT "   
  
" We should leave the camp in the morning" .. said a very authoritative Kagome.. she could  
  
really take charge when she wanted too  
  
" WHY THE HELL SHOULD WE DO THAT?"  
  
" Because" said Kagome sticking her nose up at Inuyasha " the girls aren't ready"  
  
" We get to go!" said one very happy duo of school girls  
  
" Since it's summer break.. tell your parents that your spending the break with me.. in the states..  
  
I'll have my mom call your parents to verify"  
  
Morgan tripped over the well dragging Soko with her  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_________________________back at camp________________________________  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls hop back out of the well... with three duffel bags (each) morgan with arms full of..  
  
what appeared to be muffin boxes.. and soko was trying to keep her boom box from falling  
  
" How much shit could you possibly bring!" screamed one very pissed of hanyou  
  
" Only the bare essentials" soko plops three duffel bags on the ground  
  
The next thing anyone heard.. were the sobs of morgan.. and scattered muffins all over the  
  
ground  
  
" MY MUFFINS!!!" morgan sobbed as she crawled around trying to salvage the remaining ones  
  
Even though morgan managed to save 15 out of her 20 muffin boxes.. she was still depressed.. so  
  
she sat on a log and shoved one in her mouth  
  
While morgan was chewing away blissfully... she saw the boom box out of the corner of her eye   
  
"IDEA" she thought  
  
" Soko.. why don't you put some music on!"  
  
"Sure"... soko popped a cd into the boombox and turned up the volume  
  
~I.....can't get out of bed today  
  
Or get chu out my mind  
  
I just can't seem to find a way  
  
To leave the love behind~  
  
" WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GARBAGE" shouted Inuyasha.. he couldn't take anymore  
  
"FEH" and he went along and hopped in his tree  
  
~I ain't tripping.. I'm just missing you  
  
You know what i'm saying.. you know what I mean  
  
You got me hanging me on a string........~  
  
Morgan got her hairbrush out of her back pack and was now using it as a "microphone". She  
  
managed to drag Soko into it too  
  
" Come on Kagome! Woo! you know you can't hold out for much longer!"  
  
Kagome finally gave in and now there were three mindless school girls prancing around  
  
" Bakas.. " muttered Inuyasha   
  
Morgan tried standing on a log.. but knowing her.. it didn't work out to well.. she fell to the  
  
ground.. letting go of her hairbrush.. hitting miroku in the head.. knocking him down  
  
Soko sighed " I think that's enough of that" she approached the boom box and turned it off,  
  
watching morgan run over to miroku  
  
" Oh God!" the blonde haired Morgan was know running over to Miroku to help him up " I am  
  
SO SORRY!"  
  
She held out a hand to Miroku *nervous laughing* "heh.. I feel like a real ditz"  
  
Soko muttered, " why feel like one when you are one!?".. but she didn't hear her  
  
Morgan was waiting for his hand to meet hers.. but instead of his hand touching hers.. she found  
  
it.. touching her butt.?..! Startled Morgan fell to the ground sitting on his hand...  
  
Soko thought this is too perfect she quickly dove for her backpack rummaged through it for her  
  
camera " SAY CHEESE!" she quickly snapped a shot of the mortified couple  
  
Clearly embarrased, Morgan stood up.. pretended nothing happened.. nervously she laughed"  
  
heheh... why is everyone staring .. there is nothing to see here"   
  
Even Inuyasha managed to laugh  
  
"oh REALLY!!?" soko exclaimed "this is going in the yearbook for sure!" an evil grin fell upon  
  
her face  
  
Shippou tugged on Kagome's leg " Kagome I'm hungry"  
  
Just then Shippou's eye's caught a glimpse of Morgan's muffins.. Morgan shot an evil glare at  
  
Shippou.. but he decided to press his luck.. all of a sudden Shippou grabbed one of Morgans's  
  
muffins and darted off  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT" Morgan was now running around chasing Shippou  
  
Miroku then said to Soko " I had no idea the key to a women's heart would be.. food"  
  
Soko lets out an innocent snicker " it usually isn't.. it's only for her, and only muffins"  
  
Miroku makes a mental note.. get a hold of "muffins"  
  
Soko grabs muffin away from Shippou " You would be exposing yourself to great danger if you  
  
ate that muffin, my dear kitsune" she handed the muffin back to Morgan  
  
Morgan did her dreamy muffin gaze, then stuffed it in her mouth.. then hugged the box she was  
  
holding "I love you muffins" everyone sweatdropped  
  
" The little runt is right" stated Inuyasha as he hopped down from his tree " we haven't eaten all  
  
day"   
  
Kagome started to make the ramen.. Morgan and Soko pitched in.  
  
While he was eating.. Shippou managed to spill an entire bowl of ramen on Inuyasha  
  
" YOU BRAT"  
  
kagome laughed nervously.. " heheh..you know... he really doesn't mean any harm to Shippou"  
  
" I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" Inuyasha was seething with anger  
  
"OSUWARI"  
  
*****thudd*****  
  
"um.. Kagome-chan? Is there any place we can take a bath? I think I'm starting to smell" stated a  
  
very giggly Morgan  
  
" yes Morgan-chan, there is a lake over there" said Kagome... shooting a very nasty look at  
  
Inuyasha"  
  
" Sango do you wish to join us?" asked Soko  
  
"oh.. no thanks.. I better keep an eye on the houshi"   
  
" "ww come on.. have fun with us..." pleaded Kagome  
  
Sango sighed " alright fine.. INUYASHA YOU MAKE SURE HE STAYS WHERE HE IS"  
  
"ango then shot a glare at Miroku  
  
" yeah, yeah fine.. what ever, wench"  
  
The girls walked off towards the lake  
  
When they got to the lake.. Morgan already managed to trip over a rock and fall in " Fuh.. Fuh..  
  
Fuh.. FREEZING"   
  
Kagome and Sango said in unison " you get used to it" and they both hopped in  
  
Soko was reluctant to get in the water.. but decided to hop on the band wagon anyway, she gritted  
  
her teeth and dunked her head underwater.. she felt her body go numb.. but sucked it up and went  
  
and joined the others  
  
" Do you hear something? " asked Kagome just as Soko caught up with them  
  
"n evil look fell upon Sango's face " HOUSHI!"  
  
" Morgan go check" stated Soko with an expressionless face  
  
" WHY ME!" Morgan whined... "with all my luck my towel with probably fall off in front of  
  
him" she thought  
  
Soko thought for a minute.. trying to think of an excuse that she would buy " Because" she  
  
paused "You're the ditziest now go!" she snapped at Morgan and shoved a towel in her face  
  
Morgan gritted her teeth and wrapped the towel around her ice cold body.. she pulled her self by  
  
the lake and worked her way around to the bush.. tripping a few times along the way of course.. it  
  
wouldn't be like Morgan if she didn't trip at least twice  
  
Morgan held her towel opened the bush carefully.. and saw a very curious Miroku...  
  
"HOUSHI!!" Morgan yelled..tried to slap him but it didn't work out to well because she tripped  
  
and got a mouth full of leaves.. Miroku broke her fall... but his hand "coincidentally" landed on  
  
Morgan's chest   
  
Morgan screamed... loudly  
  
She managed to wiggle away and dive back into the safety of the freezing cold water  
  
sango shot an evil look at the "innocent Houshi"  
  
~*~*~~*~*~* back at camp*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan went and sat down on the ground... her face was a bright pink color...   
  
Miroku had a big smile on his face.. and a big red hand-print to match  
  
Inuyasha sat poking the fire " I'm not even gonna ask...."  
  
The next morning, Soko and Morgan were up at dawn.. and did the noble act of making the crew  
  
breakfast  
  
as soon as Inuyasha woke up.. he found a very eager Soko pestering him "NEKO-CHAN!" soko  
  
screamed, Inuyasha jumped.  
  
" I need a bow and arrows!" she whined to Inuyasha  
  
" I need muffins" Morgan muttered to herself.. but Inuyasha heard her  
  
" How the hell are you gonna fight with muffins!?" screamed the hanyou  
  
" you cut me off before I could say... muffin"... she paused.. " bombs...."  
  
everyone sweatdropped and inuyasha muttered something that sounded like "baka"  
  
They started on the trail to kaede's village ***  
  
They entered the hut.. and all sat around the fire.. Morgan was picking at her nail-polish.. Soko  
  
was still pestering Inuyasha for a bow and arrow.. until he finally got up off his lazy Neko butt  
  
and got her one  
  
" So... "Morgan said non-chalantley.. eyeing her fingernails.... "who is this.. Kaede chick  
  
anyway?"  
  
Shippou exclaimed " Kikyou's sister"  
  
" Hh yes... the keeper of the jewel..I've read about her.. " said the very intellectual Soko  
  
Morgan noticed Kagome turn red.. " relax Kagome.. its not like she's Inuyasha ex-girlfriend or  
  
anything"  
  
" Guess what morgan? " said a very very red kagome through clenched teeth  
  
"what!!?" said a very cheerful happy morgan  
  
"SHE IS!" Kagome snapped at organ... Inuyasha looked like he was about to kill her  
  
Morgan ran and sat behind Miroku.. "ahh.. so she is finally cozying up to me... haha you're a  
  
smooth one Houshi" Miroku thought  
  
Once Inuyasha calmed down... (Kagome had to "sit" him a couple times before he got to that  
  
state of course) Morgan took notice to the beads on Miroku's hand  
  
"Why do you have prayer beads over this one" Morgan asked., Sitting close to Miroku, picking  
  
up his hand..  
  
Miroku gulped.. " um.. well haha.. to make a long story short.. there is a black hole in my hand"  
  
Morgan stared at him with her ditzty blonde blank stare, similar to the muffin daze.. but without  
  
the dreamy eyes....  
  
" I don't get it" morgan started to take off the prayer beads....  
  
" DON'T! yelled a very startled houshi .. pulling his hand away... morgan grew sad.. he seemed  
  
to have offended her  
  
Morgan paused for a moment " I still don't get it" Morgan said... getting up to go sit next to  
  
Soko....  
  
Miroku sighed... "here" he took morgan's hand... " let me show you"  
  
He lead her outside and had her stand behind him, ripped the beads off his hand and shouted ... "  
  
KAZAANA!"  
  
Suddenly.. a mess of trees... branches.. and other assorted objects were being hurtled into his  
  
tunnel.. Morgan's eyes grew big and she mouthed a " WOW" to herself.... he closed the wind  
  
tunnel " Now do you get it Morgan- sama?"  
  
She plopped on the ground " Uh huh..." The houshi helped her up and led her back to the hut   
  
" So.." implored Soko.....when do I get to fight with you guys?"  
  
" NEVER " replied Inuyasha " Now, Shut up, wench!"  
  
" Ich werde nicht Sie dumme Katze! " shouted Soko (Translation: "I will not you idiot cat!")  
  
Inuyasha stared at her..... she had clearly outsmarted him.. and she knew it too.. she stuck her  
  
nose up at inuyasha and glanced to see Morgan and Kagome clutching there sides on the floor....  
  
Miroku was even laughing. Inuyasha felt stupid.. he had to say something...  
  
"FEH"  
  
" I outsmarted the Neko" Soko said, sticking her chin up in the air and then she looked at  
  
Inuyasha " I bet you feel pretty stupid now" Soko then joins the gang in laughing and clutching  
  
their sides on the floor  
  
"bout 5 minutes later.. everyone catched their breath and seems to be doing their own thing..  
  
Kagome and Soko were having target practice, Sango was polishing her precious boomerang...  
  
Inuyasha was torturing Shippou... and Morgan is trying to teach the houshi how to read tarot  
  
" Okay!" stated morgan " the first thing you wanna do is..." she paused...." wait! I forgot  
  
something!" morgan ran over to her back pack and took out a muffin... she skipped back to  
  
miroku and sat back down "okay, now we can start"  
  
soko gigled while shooting an arrow  
  
" hey.. I wouldn't be laughing if I were you.. muffins are the key to sucess with the elements..  
  
remember that.. it will get you far in life"  
  
"I'm sure.." replied soko.. shaking her head  
  
"Some people just underestimate the power of muffins" said morgan very nonchalantley..  
  
shuffling her cards  
  
"pfft yeah.. remember that one time... when you beat up a sumo wresteler for taking one!?" said  
  
Soko lowering her bow  
  
morgan stood.. "yeah, that baka went down!"  
  
" yeah everyone called you "Muffin girl" after that" giggled soko  
  
Morgan sighed " those were the days..." she looked at the muffin with those big blue dreamy  
  
eyes... then devoured it whole  
  
" so what's so special about these muffins anyway?" implored Sango.  
  
"why, they are only the most.." she sighed in a dreamy way " wonderful food man has ever   
  
made!" she sighed again.. and fell on her back with the "muffin daze" on her face  
  
Shippou ruined the moment " can I have one!?"  
  
Soko muttered to herself.. " Oh God"  
  
Morgan went up in shippous face " NO!!!!"  
  
"come on, let him have one," said kagome being the good, kind soul she was  
  
Morgan crossed her arms.. " if he has one.. everyone is gonna want one"  
  
" Not me.. human food is for bakas" Inuyasha stated  
  
" "nd what about ramen?!" exclaimed Soko  
  
" FEH EXCEPT RAMEN!"  
  
Morgan gulped... I can't believe I'm doing this she thought " Who wants a muffin".. she said  
  
without any expression as she opened the box  
  
Soko gasped  
  
" Pfft.. If you guys want one you better get one now!. This is the only chance your EVER gonna  
  
get!" stated soko  
  
Everyone grabbed a muffin.. except the neko  
  
"Hey! Where is hobo?" asked a very giggly soko  
  
" Who?"... morgan was confused.. but this was nothing new  
  
" HOBO!"  
  
she quickly snapped out of the muffin daze " GRRR I HATE HIM"  
  
" *ahem* but what do you two.. or should i say three! (she glared at inuyasha) have againsn't  
  
Hojo!" said a very red kagome as she crossed her arms  
  
Soko began, counting them off on her fingers as she went "besides from him exsisting ... I don't  
  
think you want me to list everything"  
  
Morgan agreed.. " yeah it's just his whole aura.. GRR I HATE HIM"  
  
" to be honest kagome.. I think he is a homosexual... " said soko trying very hard not to crack a  
  
smile  
  
" I have to agree with the baka's on this one.. " inuyasha jumped on every chance he could get to  
  
trash Hobo  
  
" I mean...." continued morgan..."he never made a move on kagome"...  
  
"yeah and he's always hanging out with that "Taki" guy all the time"  
  
" she does have a point kagome"  
  
" HOBO IS A HOMO!!!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he was clutching his side rolling on the floor..  
  
everyone followed him shortly.. except Kagome of course.. She was bright red.. But she gave in  
  
eventually  
  
"fter about 5 minutes of good, solid laughing.. everyone is back to normal (and breathing)  
  
" so.. are we going to continue to the Western lands tomorrow?" Soko was very excited... she  
  
loved adventure   
  
"That was too much.. *sighs*I need a muffin"Said Morgan (obviously)  
  
" We"ll start on the trail tomorrow Soko-chan" replied Kagome  
  
" WHERE ARE MY MUFFINS!!!" shouted Morgan.. her voice echoed throughout the whole  
  
clearing  
  
Morgan plopped on the ground and starts to hypervenilate..  
  
" Oh please! You don't need them that badly." impored soko" I mean.. how can you not gain  
  
10,000,000,000,000 pounds a day by eating all of them?!"  
  
"muffins *breathes* are for * breathes* my soul!!!! If I don't have them " she paused. " MY  
  
SOUL WILL DIE!!!"  
  
"pch.. get over it.." soko said to the panicing muffin princess as she handed her a cookie  
  
Morgan grabs the cookie... " I will NEVER EVER EVER EVER get over my muffins" she took a  
  
bite out of the cookie.. " it's just not the -- WOW THESE ARE REALLY GOOD" Morgan then  
  
wolfed down the whole box  
  
everyone sweatdroped  
  
" I love cookies almost as I love muffins!!" said a very happy school girl  
  
shippou yawned " I'm tired kagome"  
  
" ok Shippou, time for bed " kagome proceeded to tuck the little kitsune cub in for the night  
  
Morgan and Soko leaned against a tree and read their manga, Miroku sat next to Morgan and  
  
looked over to see " Chii" on the cover of her Chobits manga..   
  
" Wow she's hot!"   
  
Morgan sighed and slapped him with the book, he then looked over at Soko's manga..  
  
"wow she's hot too!" he exclaimed when he looked at "Umi" on the Rayearth cover.  
  
Soko took Morgan's arm and dragged her to another tree.... even though she secretly didn't want  
  
to leave the houshi's side ...she had no choice  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!!*!*!*!*!*!*!*   
  
It was soon morning.... and the fire was almost out.. they start on the trail to the Western lands..  
  
Morgan triped about 100 times...Miroku gave morgan his staff to walk with so she wouldn't trip  
  
every 10 feet.. it seemed to help.. for a little while at least  
  
They approach a mountainous pass....   
  
"I smell a wolf" Inuyasha stated  
  
" oh great.." Kagome buried her head in her hands  
  
"Yo! Kagome "  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Morgan : Haha! well everyone that is the end of the first part of chapter one.. that's right me and  
  
my co-author decided to split up the chapter.. cause it was so long  
  
So we like it when you read. .and we like it when you review! but please.. direct flames twords  
  
my friend here.. *eats muffin* Oh! And if you are gonna complain about there being a " insead of an A We already know....hehehe we were having formatting problems ^_^;  
  
Thanks for reading.. "u Revoiur!  
  
Michaela: G"H! I had to do all the correcting for your half! Do you not know how to  
  
C"P"TILIZE! O_o  
  
Morgan: *Nervous laugh*  
  
Michaela: *Shakes fist* My "Shift" key is all worn out!  
  
Morgan: Heheheh.......^_^;  
  
Michaela: Start running.....  
  
Morgan: *runs to find Miroku*  
  
Thats all for now folks!  
  
Translations:  
  
Neko- cat  
  
-Chan - My friend (Usualy used by girls that are friends, or lovers)  
  
Shikon no tama- ( I really hope you don't need this one) The Shikon Jewel  
  
Oh FYI "wicca" is a religion   
  
Lates 


	2. Sesshomaru Sama!

Nanashi  
  
Disclaimer - Neither I or my co writer own anything of the Inuyasha series........It belongs to Rumiko Tachechi........she is a genius *dreamy sigh*   
  
~*~*~*  
  
Last time:  
  
Kagome: "Kouga-kun!"  
  
Kouga: Yo! Kagome!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This time:  
  
Inuyasha yelled from his spot in the front of the group- "Damn it all.......Not YOU"  
  
Kagome laughed nervously at the current situation- "heh heh heh....."  
  
Soko- "who is HE?"   
  
Morgan- "What's going on....I need another muffin...."  
  
Kagome: "Guys, this is Kouga. Kouga, these are my friends; Morgan and Sovuroko - Soko for short."  
  
Morgan just stared at Kouga...  
  
Soko- "Why does he have.....a tail?"  
  
Kagome- "He is a wolf yokai, "  
  
"Iiiii seeeee," Soko said slowly  
  
Morgan- "Wow........"  
  
Soko- "interesting..."  
  
With a ditzy smile on her face Morgan said " Feudal Japan is full of little surprises, ain't it?"  
  
Soko circled Kouga with a look of deep thought across her face "Yup," She said " Just like I thought.....This one's a leader!" She giggled like the school girl she was " I can tell!"  
  
Morgan sighed. "You and your stupid smartness....." She turned to Kouga, "So, do you honestly have wear that skirt?" She asked  
  
Kouga look puzzled. "What's a "Skirt"?"  
  
All the girls giggled but Sango.   
  
"Never mind!" Morgan squealed as she banged her head against Miroku's staff.  
  
"Hey, watch it there!" Miroku warned  
  
"It's worth my pain"  
  
"I was talking about my staff!"  
  
"Pch, stupid monk," Soko said looking at Miroku as if he was some sort of disgusting bug.  
  
"Anyway," Started Morgan, "How do y'all know each other?"  
  
Kagome thought about this for a moment. "ummmm," she started, "Kouga kidnaped me, he says he loves me.....Inuyasha hates him....He comes around every now-and-then. No biggy!" She finished with a smile  
  
Morgan " AHA!" She accused, "ANOTHER crush!"  
  
Soko- No wonder why Inuyasha hates him..........Lover's jealousy," She said while controlling her laughter  
  
Morgan went over to Inuyasha. "How cute, the little neko hates the wolf," She said while playing with his ears  
  
"I am a F***ing inu, wench!" Inuyasha growled out while having a vain pop on his temple.  
  
"Aww, don't cuss now!" She said, smiling sweetly and winking " you know you like it when people scratch your ears"  
  
Soko giggled at this " Well, even if he doesn't like it," she started " we like to do it to him" She winked. "Gimme an ear"  
  
Morgan gave way and let Soko take one of his ears  
  
"Haha...Hey! Stop it!," Inuyasha yelled  
  
"Hmmm......." said Soko, " lemme think about it....................................NO!"   
  
Kouga could no longer control his laughter. He burst out, and within seconds he was holding his sides.  
  
Miroku was getting jealous of Inuyasha getting all the attention. He needed a plan. "Sango! Oh Sango!" he called (A/N (Morgan) More like "Morgan! Oh Morgan! ^.~)  
  
Miroku gave up on calling for Sango, even if she did reply, she would be too wise as to what he was doing.  
  
He walked up to Morgan (A/N (Morgan) Oh yeah!) And put a hand on her butt.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" She screamed right into Inuyasha's ears  
  
Sango came up to Houshi and slaped him HARD. It could be heard all over the area. The birds flyed away from there places on the trees.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha lay on the ground, twitching...  
  
Kouga falled to the ground, laughing so hard. He gained his composer back quickly. " I have to leave now." A "yay" could be heard from both Soko and Morgan. "Kagome-dono, do you wish to come with me?"  
  
Soko- "What the 'ell?" Soko asked with her left eye twitching  
  
"She will not!"Inuyasha yelled, now standing  
  
"Can't, sorry,"Kagome said plainly  
  
"Yeah, she can't. Now get the shit out of here!" Inuyasha roared  
  
"As you wish, Kagome-hime," Kouga said, completely ignoring Inuyasha  
  
And then there was silence........wait.............no........And then there was no Kouga (a/n (Michaela   
  
hehe)  
  
Morgan groweled. "I don't like him," she said."he wears a skirt for Christ's sake."  
  
Soko then helped Miroku off the ground." yeah," she agreed, " he seems homo like Hobo."  
  
"Indeed," Morgan said while nodding  
  
"I am starting to like you baka nas," Inuyasha said while looking at the duo.  
  
"We're not so bad," Morgan said, flipping her bouncy blonde hair  
  
Soko-following the suite- flipped her long black as well  
  
Miroku had one of his "urges" again.  
  
"Morgan," he asked," will you bear my child?"  
  
Morgan laughed at first. Then the reality of what he said took hold. "WHAT!" She yelled " No! That idea has about the same chances of me saying yes as a snowball does in Hell!" She paused. "I mean, you're cute and all, but..........give it a rest."  
  
"Ahh, well," he started, looking disappointed," I gave it a shot at least. He pause. "Soko, how 'bout you?"  
  
Soko looked at him with disgust. "Second choice! No way!" she hollered  
  
"Sango, what about you?"  
  
"We'll see houshi"  
  
Everyone gasped  
  
Sango blushed at this, "w-well,' She stuttered  
  
Kagome let out a mix between a nervous and a worried laugh, " ha hah ha.........Are you okay, Sango-chan?"  
  
Sango- "No, I think........I-I think I have a fever"  
  
Kagome rest the palm of her hand on Sango's forhead.  
  
"Drats," Miroku thought, " I wanted to do that...I mean.........it's the perfect oppritunity.....She would be foucusing on the hand I put on her forehead, not the hand I put......his thoughts drifted into some even more perverted thoughts. Miroku grinned evily at this.  
  
"Houshi?" Morgan asked, " what are you smiling at?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all!" Miroku said a bit too quickly.   
  
He was saved by whatever Morgan was going to say next, thanks to Kagome.  
  
"You're right, you do have a fever Sango," Kagome said  
  
Soko let out a sigh of relief, " that explains it then"  
  
"I am so SMART," Morgan started with the "blonde" giggle of her's, " I brought TYLENOL!"  
  
"What's "Tylenol"?" Sango asked, truly curious  
  
"It's a medicine from our time," Kagome explained simply "You take them and they get rid of your fever."  
  
"Yeah," Morgan agree, thankful to be saved from having to explain it, "here, take these to pills and swallow them," She said, handing the pills to Sango.  
  
"Curses," Said Miroku quietly," I liked her when she had a fever"  
  
Unfortionaly for him though, both Soko and Morgan heard his comment  
  
Morgan- "God help us..."  
  
Soko-"yes, Kami help us all" she said while shaking her head  
  
"You know," Morgan began, "you really don't act like a priest"   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you tend to...........whats the word I'm looking for.........Ah yes!..Exploit women"  
  
"Well, it is better that than alter boys," Soko said with a smile on her face, and a giggle wanting to come forth   
  
"Yeah, for real," Morgan replied with an equal smile on her face  
  
"What?"Miroku asked, confused  
  
"Never mind," said Soko, waving a hand to emphasize her point   
  
"Yeah, forget it," Morgan agreed, walking to her bag to get a cookie. Being the "Morgan" that she is, she tripped on a rock in the process.  
  
"Smooth," Commented Soko, sarcastically  
  
Morgan bounced back up like nothing happend. "I'm cool, I'm cool,"he said  
  
"No you're not," Soko said with a laugh  
  
"Would you bakas stop fooling around! We need to get back on that trail!" Inuyasha called from about 30 feet away  
  
"Shut up NEKO!" Yelled Soko  
  
"Wench!" he retorted  
  
"Dumbass!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, "Owsari!"  
  
.:Thud:.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome-chan," said Soko  
  
"Anytime," Replied Kagome, dusting off her hands  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Should I cut you guys of here?  
  
Maybe  
  
I dunno  
  
What do you think  
  
hmm  
  
Morgan?   
  
What do you think?  
  
Hmm, I dunno........  
  
It's up to you, Michaela....  
  
Okay  
  
In the western lands  
  
.:..:.  
  
"It's that way!" Kagome called as she opened her eyes and pointed farther west  
  
"Hai!" all but Inuyasha called.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't moved.  
  
"What's up?"Kagome asked him?  
  
The air grew cold. "I smell him," he replied quietly  
  
"Who?" Morgan asked  
  
"The Easter bunny!" Kagome called sarcastically  
  
Morgan, being "Morgan" didn't know that this was sarcasm.  
  
"But, it's summer? He is only around in spring....."  
  
At this, Soko hit her up-side the head. "Dummy," She said, "Kagome-chan was being sarcastic.....which she learned from me," She said proudly  
  
"So, really, who is it?"Soko asked  
  
"Shesshomaru..." Inuyasha said, drifting off into thought  
  
"Who's he?" Morgan asked, innocently  
  
Soko growled at her and shook her head  
  
"Kagome's other crush?"  
  
"He's the Lord of the Western lands!"  
  
"Oh..." said Morgan, staring off into space, clearly not knowing that this was a problem.........Because...........She's Morgan  
  
"He is also Inuyasha's evil, full demon, ½ brother," added Kagome, knowing full well that Morgan didn't understand  
  
"Does he have widdle, kawii ears too?" Asked Morgan excitedly....(appatently she didnt hear that evil part)  
  
"I wish," Kagome said while sighing  
  
"WHAT!?" Inuyasha asked, insecurely  
  
"Nothing, nothing, lets just keep moving"  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Can smell him.........he's near."  
  
"Ack! I don't wanna fight him!" Kagome whined  
  
"Oh come on, Kagome-chan, he can't be that bad  
  
"Speak of the devil..." said Kagome  
  
"OH.........My...........lord..........HE IS SO FRICKEN HOT!" Squealed Soko  
  
"I-i-i..........Wow." Stuttered Morgan  
  
"Feh. He isn't that great"  
  
"YES HE IS!!....."replied Soko  
  
Morgan ran over to the priest and buried her face in his shoulder "I on't like hmm, he smmms.......scary!," she said, ½ muffled  
  
"Greetings, half breed brother," Shesshomaru said, in his usual, superior voice " You never cease to amaze me......more humans.........pathetic  
  
"SCARY!" Screamed Morgan  
  
"That he is,......but he is also DAMN sexy and powerful...." at this, Soko squealed at her own comment  
  
"You can have him.......I'll stick to the monk," Morgan said, forgeting her fear and placeing an evil grin on her face  
  
"What?" asked Miroku, he had been listening to Soko, not Morgan  
  
"Oh,.......Nothing.."Morgan said, looking worried that the Monk might have heard her.  
  
Unfortunately, Sango had...  
  
And her reply to this : "Hmmphh!"  
  
"Now! Hand over the sword quietly and I shall make your punishment of trespassing swift....and not too painful."  
  
"You aren't as smart as I thought you were, Sesshoumaru-sama," Soko said, stepping forward  
  
Sesshomaru just eyed her  
  
"You actually believe, even for one second he will hand it over quietly? He won't even consider the request!"  
  
Morgan let out a nervous laugh " You had better stop.....You're gonna get us killed.," She thought for a moment. "I'll never eat another muffin!" She started to sob in the Houshi's robes  
  
"I got this, don't worry," she said looking over at Morgan and giving her a comforting smile  
  
"Cease your talking.......filthy human!"  
  
"With all due respect, I think not!" She took a breath. "You ask him to hand it over even though you know damn well he won't!" She laughed "what a waste of time. And here I thought that lords were busy people," She shook her head. Then looked him in the eye "you must not take your duties seriously!"  
  
"Oh shit! She's pissing him of........look at him.........Hold me!" Morgan whispered to Miroku  
  
"With pleasure," he said with a sly grin  
  
"You have quite the tongue on you human," started Shesshomaru "Silence it!"  
  
"I must decline to your proposition," Soko replied with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at Soko like she was insane  
  
Kagome- Soko-chan, for the love of god........STOP  
  
"Nay, Kagome-chan," She said with yet another friendly smile  
  
"Oh god! Oh god, oh god, oh god!"Morgan thought. "I wont be able to eat muffins OR cookies if I die!" She whined into Miroku's robes, yet again  
  
"I, Shesshomaru-sama, shall not tolerate such stupidity," He said while puting his hand out front of him and flexing his fingers  
  
"Is it not improper to refer to one's self twice in the same statment?"  
  
"We're gonna die, aren't we?"Asked Morgan, not looking for a reply  
  
"Yeeepp,"Miroku replied slowly not seeming to worry as much as Morgan  
  
"It matters not to me the rules that you inferior humans put on language," Sesshomaru said, flexing his claws, still more  
  
"Oh, so you are above being proper........amazing!"  
  
"So....scary....yet..so.....sexy!" Cried Morgan looking at Sesshomaru in awe  
  
"And here I thought a Lord to be profound.......tisk tisk..." Said Soko, waving her index finger, like a mother would to a child  
  
"Shut your trap, wench!" Sesshomaru called to Soko  
  
"I, Sovuroko, shan't do such a thing," she said in a mocking tone " And, for the record, I am no wench."  
  
Sesshomaru eyed her once again..........No human had ever stood up to him for so long and lived....  
  
"Also-" she started, but Soko was cut off. Inuyasha pushed into Sango and walked forward to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Shut up!" He yelled to Soko "this is my battle- not yours!"  
  
"Oh, I am so sure," Soko retorted sarcastically  
  
Morgan plopped down on the ground. She just stared into space. She was finally understanding that this wasn't a game of pick-up-sticks.   
  
Soko picked herself up from her place by Sango, and sat down next to her blonde friend.   
  
(Back to the fight)  
  
Inuyasha drew his sword. A "shing" could be heard by all. "Lets end this, my dear brother."  
  
"Ladies first!" Shesshomaru said to him, with a smirk on his face  
  
As the battle ensued, Morgan turned to gaze at Soko. A look of awe was written on her face. "That.....was.......awesome!" She said slowly with a grin  
  
"Hehe," Soko giggled "Wasn't it?"  
  
"Can I have a cookie?" Morgan asked, her sweet craving self returning  
  
"Sure, why not. This looks like it might take a while," Soko agreed "Grab me one too, if you will!"  
  
"Alrighty!" Morgan said, makeing her way over to the back-pack that held the o-so-precious sweets. She grabbed 4 cookies. 3 for her and 1 for Soko  
  
Her being "Morgan" she skipped back with the cookies, tripping on the perverted priest. "Ooff" She moaned. "Here's you cookie" she said, stretching out her arm to Soko  
  
Soko sighed. "The klutz has returned" She mumbled, taking a bite off her cookie "tanky-tanky," she said through a full mouth of cookie, acting like our dear Morgan  
  
"You know," Morgan started dusting herself off "I am starting to get used to the whole "tripping" thing"  
  
"So am I," Soko agreed, ½ jokingly  
  
"It doesn't hurt anymore," She paused "Maybe my skin is getting thicker!"  
  
"The only thing thick about you is your head," Soko said shaking her head slowly  
  
Morgan didn't hear this. She was too busy staring dreamily at Miroku. Soko noticed this and slapped her with a cookie promptly  
  
"Sorry 'bout that!" Morgan said, waving her hand up and down  
  
" 's okay," Soko said, followed with a sigh "you cant help it, right"  
  
"Exactly!" Morgan agreed with a goofy smile  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, she was the only one watching the fight, "Can I shoot him yet?"  
  
Soko's attention was now brought back to the fight "Yeah, me too!" She called " I want to hurt something!"   
  
Inuyasha just gave a grunt. Being that they really did want to hurt stuff (well only Soko, Kagome wanted to "help") They took this as a "Yes"  
  
Kagome fired one of her "Specialty" miko arrows. Sesshomaru- being used to this- caught it before it even touched him, and dissolved it with his poison.  
  
Soko shot 3 arrows in rapid succession at shesshomaru-all at different angles.   
  
Sesshomaru dodged 2 of the arrows effortlessly, but at doing this, made one almost hit him.  
  
"Stronger than I expected from a human,"Shesshomaru thought. "No matter"  
  
"I am going to do closer combat," Soko told the rest of them  
  
"You are INSANE!" Morgan screamed at her. "Whatever, do as you will, I am gonna stay here with houshi," She said. Ending with her classic "Blonde" grin  
  
"What can I do for ya Neko-chan?" Soko asked, walking up to Inuyasha  
  
"Go away, bitch," He said, agitated "you're distracting me!"  
  
"What ever, dumbass,"She said with a bit of a smile that seemed too sweet  
  
Soko fired another arrow at the Lord. It missed by a hair  
  
"Damn it!" she thought while setting up another arrow. "This time for sure!" she fired her newly strung bow, positive that it HAD to hit something.   
  
She was right....kinda. It put a tiny scratch on Sesshoumaru-sama's arm  
  
"Yes!,"she thought, "it did it something at least.....that's a start!" She began to set up another shot "I just need to aim better. Remeber the video game rule: Hit , not where they ARE but where they will be!"  
  
She fired another arrow. The video game rule never fails. This time the shot made a deeper cut in his shoulder  
  
"Damn her!" Sesshomaru thought "Inuyasha, you are weaker than I thought.........depending on humans to win youre fight," He said aloud He took out his Dokkasou (the whip thing) and attacked Soko. Soko dodged the attack, but fell to the ground from the momentum.  
  
Morgan ran to her side, dropping her cookies, clearly worried."Soko-chan!" She called quickly "Are you okay!?"  
  
"Yes, I am fine," She replied, standing up  
  
"Do you need a cookie?"  
  
Soko laughed. "That's okay Morgan-chan," she said  
  
Morgan shrugged, "Just thought I'd ask."   
  
With that, Morgan ran back to sit with the Houshi.  
  
Soko picked up her bow and arrows. She paused, and then tossed them over to the area of the others (Morgan, Miroku, Sango, Kiara, and Shippou) all sat, watching  
  
She ran up to Sesshomaru with extreme speed, she didn't even know she possessed. She turned to her side. She kicked him in the gut. The sound from it was louder than anyone had anticipated. She grabbed her dagger from her side, and punchred him in his side. She quickly jumped in the air (A/N (Michaela) Ranma style ^.~), did a back flip and landed by where her bow and arrows still lie, and picked them up. She prepared a shot, and fired it at Shesshomaru, hitting him in the arm.  
  
Morgan looks wide eyed as the seen played out, " I need a cookie," She told no one in particular. She watched as Soko Shot the arrow "I need TWENTY!" She wailed, hiding her face in Miroku's robes.  
  
Miroku tried not to smile, but did anyway........a big....Stupid smile lay about his face.  
  
Everyone stopped to just stare in astonishment at Soko  
  
She was gravely annoyed by this. "Carry on," She said brightly  
  
They still stared  
  
"I said "Carry on""  
  
Everyone still stared....Even Morgan stopped eating cookies  
  
Inuyasha finally said what was on everybody's mind. "How the Hell did you do that....?"  
  
"Does it matter?" She said in annoyance  
  
"Yes!" They all chorused, but Sesshomaru, he was just looking at her with his stoic mask at play  
  
"I'll explain latter!" She hollered, even though she-herself- had no idea " Now carry on!"  
  
They still stared  
  
"Damn it!" She yelled, "Carry the fricken Hell on!" At this time, she had a vain popping at her temple.  
  
Sesshomaru felt very weak. She had punctured him-with the dagger- at a very sensitive nerve. He struggled to stand up strait, shaking as he did so.   
  
He removed the arrow from his arm, making a very flashy show by making it dissolve with poison. Then, he took the dagger out of his side and looked at it like it was some sort of evil weapon of mass destruction (A/n (Michaela) Not really, no, I just wanted to say that =D) He dropped the dagger to the ground, and disappeared into the night's sky.  
  
Morgan just stared, her eyes as big as plates. "WOW...." she said in her utter amazement of the events  
  
"Holy shit, wench..." Inuyasha said in a dazed tone  
  
"Amazing," Kagome said quietly  
  
Everyone else just stared  
  
"WHAT?!" Soko asked, eye twitching  
  
"H-how did you do that?" asked Morgan  
  
"Well, I AM a black belt!"  
  
"Bu-but, I know other black belts..........they can't do anything like that. I am a black belt, and I didn't learn anything like that!"  
  
"Hmm...yes, but you were never very coordinated," she said with a wink "Always tripping....and you couldn't go through practice without begging the sensai to let you have a muffin...."  
  
"But still! That was a VERY fricken hard kick, my friend!" she shifted her weight into the Houshi. " I could hear it in the preist's robes! It was that hard!"  
  
Kagome couldn't stop staring. " Wow........I mean..........Wow!"  
  
Soko sighed in annoyance "Can we drop this now!?"  
  
"No!" They all said together  
  
"Come on guys, it wasn't that special...."  
  
"Pfft, yeah right!.....You were like Batman...........Or Cat-woman....or even better WONDER WOMAN!"  
  
"Wonder Woman, thank you, and no, I wasn't!"  
  
"I think you need some cookies," Morgan said, quirking an eyebrow  
  
"Are you a Youkai?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Hell no!" Soko replied, eye twitching  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"That was a really dumb question, Neko..." Morgan said, with a cookie in hand  
  
"Yes, I agree with Morgan," Soko said. She noticed the cookie in Morgan's hand and decided to take her up on her offer. "Hey, Morgan-chan, be a dear and grab me a cookie."  
  
Morgan just nodded her head, not saying anything and grabbed another cookie for Soko.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Uh huh," She said, still in awe  
  
Out of nowhere, Kagome spoke. "I can sense a shikon shard!"  
  
She closed her eyes, and let her body play a game of hot and cold as to where the shard was located.  
  
She walked right up to Soko and opened her eyes. "What the..?" She said in truthful surprise   
  
"Holy crud..." Morgan said, fully leaning into the priest  
  
Inuyasha looked puzzled "Sh-she has a shard?"  
  
Sango finally spoke for the first time since the "ass whooping" "That doesn't make any sense.."  
  
"How did you get one?" Kagome asked  
  
"Ohh!...It all makes sense now!" Morgan said, letting Miroku be relieved of her weight " the reason why Soko-chan has a shard is because when Kagome-chan went down the well," She stared, pointing her index finger at the person in question as she spoke, switching when a new name was announced , " a piece of the necklace fell! That's how we got here in the first place. Duh!" She said, hitting herself lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Soko said, enlightened, "I forgot about that!"  
  
"How convenient," Kagome said sarcastically  
  
"Isn't it?" Soko replied is sarcasm as well. She could be Queen of sarcasm if she wanted to be.  
  
"You dropped shards!" Inuyasha said, turning to Kagome "careless wench!"  
  
"Inuyasha..........OSAWRI!"  
  
Soko muttered something that sounded remarkably like "Dumbass" Making Morgan giggle  
  
"Ahh....A love hate relationship!" Morgan said after she recovered from her giggles  
  
"Yes," Agreed Soko, " They love to hate each other."  
  
"Aww.......isn't it cute?" Morgan asked no one in particular  
  
"Lets leave them alone," Miroku said, with a wholesome grin on his face  
  
"I agree," said Soko. And with that, Soko, Morgan, and the rest left the couple alone in the forest  
  
"I-I-I have a confession to make!" Morgan said after they were a good distance away from Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
"Sure, what?" Soko asked casually  
  
"I-I Likemymuffinsbetterthanyourcookies!" She said quickly  
  
"Ahh!"Soko said in an offended manner "No more cookies for you!"  
  
"I am sorry! Muffins are apart of my soul!  
  
"Pch...fine..keep your stupid muffins...."  
  
Morgan stucked out her lower lip and made it quiver like she was gonna cry. She sniffed  
  
Soko could not help but give into the puppy dog pout..... "Ahh...not the pout. Fine, you ca have cookies, too!"  
  
"Oh God, am in heaven!" Morgan said while looking up to the sky  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The End.......Of chapter 1 ^.~  
  
Author notes time! The "Morgan" talk to is my co-author  
  
Michaela: You have no idea how long this took to write! *whine*  
  
Morgan: It was good.....remember.........You're Wonder Woman  
  
Michaela: Yay! Oh! And by the way...heh heh heh.....If you don't know what some of the word in this story are I feel for you........here are the translations   
  
Youkai — Japanese word for demon/Monster/Goblin/ ect Pronounced Yo-caI  
  
Neko ------ Japanese word for Cat Pronounced Nay-ko  
  
-dono ----- Suffix Miss Pro. Doh-no  
  
- Sama ----- Suffix Lord/Powerful Master Pro Saw-ma  
  
-hime ----- SuffixPro- He-may  
  
I think that's all..........If I missed any Tell me ^.~  
  
Michaela: So, do you really like muffins, Morgan?  
  
Morgan: haha.......yeah....but not as much as the story.  
  
Morgan: Do you really know German?  
  
Michaela: A little bit  
  
Morgan: cooli-ness  
  
Michaela: Ain't it? I know one phrase by heart too!  
  
Morgan: Which one is that?  
  
Michaela: Ich mag lesen  
  
Morgan:..........Whats that mean?  
  
Michaela: It mean' "I like to read" and hopefully, you people who are reading this out there like to review, because we love 'em  
  
Morgan: That's right!  
  
Michaela: Oh...but flames HAVE to be directed to me  
  
Morgan: yes *puts hand to head* I couldn't take it if y'all hated it  
  
Michaela: hehe  
  
Morgan: look! It's the muffin fish! ((((*  
  
Michaela: *sniker* Kawii! *glee*  
  
Michaela: I wanna go to Sesshomaru's Castel!...........He is so hot ^.^  
  
Morgan: too bad they are just drawings *sigh*  
  
Michaela: yeah, if they weren't "Let the ravishing Begin!" *gong*  
  
Morgan: I'll bring the muffins!  
  
Michaela: I got the cookies!  
  
Michaela: Oh, and my Care Bear.........I love that thing  
  
Morgan: Woo! *bliss*  
  
Michaela: * do a lil' dance!* ) (^.^)  
  
Morgan: Lmao  
  
That's all folks!  
  
Y'all come back now, ya hear?!  
  
^.~   
  
Lates peeps  
  
Michaela AKA Sovuroko  
  
Morgan AKA Morgan 


	3. All the things Michaela said

Ugh....  
  
I typed up the last 1/2 chapter..... It WAS longer untill I had to change the format........There was the point in the middle where I was deciding wheather to continue or to stop....that was supposed to be about 3 pages long O_o *coughs* Oh well  
  
Thank you very much for the 1 reveiw we recived for chapter 1 on the 9th....It was my birthday, so I liked it a lot ^.^  
  
Laters  
  
Michaela 


	4. I Spy With My Little Eye

Nanashi  
  
Disclaimer: Neither the muffin girl or myself own anything of the Inuyasha series. We only own the plot and the characters Soko and Morgan. Stealing is a sin, 'member. You don't want to sin....  
  
Last time  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I am in heaven"  
  
~*~*  
  
This time:  
  
Morgan looked around the area. "Hey...Where did the Neko and Kagome-chan go?"  
  
Soko looked at her plainly "We left the lovers alone, Remember....It was like 20 seconds ago!"  
  
"Ah! Yes," Morgan said, enlightened.  
  
"Wait," Soko began , "We left lovers.......ALONE"  
  
Morgan being the girl that she is, replied " Let's go spy!"  
  
Soko giggled at her friends antics. "Up, let's."  
  
The girls then back-traced to the clearing, giggling as the did. Miroku noticed their absence and decided to follow them.   
  
At the clearing:  
  
The three spies found a nice, big, (Cliche), bush to hide behind. They peered through the branches, their gaze landing upon the couple.  
  
"I can't believe you dropped a shard," Inuyasha said quietly, but with force  
  
Kagome laughed nervously."heheh heh....Well, think of it this way. If I hadn't, my friends wouldn't have been able to come!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't in any way find this to be a better perspective. "Feh! Those two idiots!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome began "Oswari"  
  
***Thud****  
  
Forgetting her situation, Morgan was about to say something to the effect of "Ouch"....Seeing this, both Miroku and Soko put a hand to her mouth.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Soko whispered in anger  
  
After the subduing spell had broken, Inuyasha stood up, and resumed his lecture. "You shouldn't be so careless."  
  
Kagome just looked at the ground. She hadn't meant to drop it! She was swallowing in self pity  
  
Inuyasha, seeing she had lowered her gaze, took a step closer.  
  
" I-I couldn't help it," Kagome said, her self pity showing as she raised her gaze away from the oh-so-interesting ground  
  
"I bet," Inuyasha said, taking yet another step closer. They were in arm's length apart now  
  
"Gomen," she said, lowering her gaze back to the ground (A/N Gomen= sorry)   
  
Inuyasha didn't like it when she acted like this. He put a hand onto her shoulder. Out of surprise, Kagome raised her gaze to Inuyasha, and their eyes met.  
  
Kagome-urges taking control- stepped closer to the man she loved.  
  
Just as their heads began to move closer, a certain blonde had an urge of her own.  
  
"KAWII!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart. Inuyasha did his high jumpy thing and landed right in front of their bush of all mighty hiding  
  
"Oh Shit!" Morgan yelled, jumping into the Monk's arms. The Monk took off at a fast run (A/N Michaela He must get it from running from his cons.....and offended women)  
  
Soko followed them without a moments hesitation  
  
Soko was panting as she caught up to them. Still running she yelled" You and your *pant* big-ass *pant* mouth!"  
  
Inuyasha stood where he was for a moment. His left eye was twitching and his vain popping  
  
"THOSE BASTARDS!" he roared " When we get back to camp........" He drifted off  
  
Kagome was already scarlet in embarrassment "Inuyasha, I am sorry," She started. "But, I must hurt them first!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soko was furious at Morgan. She kept glaring at her as they ran.   
  
Morgan noticed this. With an innocent smile on her face she asked, "Anything wrong?"  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong! We almost got to see some "A class" stuff back there! But oh no! You had to go and open your big mouth!"  
  
"I couldn't help it," Morgan whined."It was just so cute!"  
  
"You could have fricken THOUGHT it!"  
  
"It was spur of the moment! I didn't mean to........"  
  
"Don't make her feel to bad, Soko," Miroku said," She probably feels bad already."  
  
"Like I care!" Sovuroko growled  
  
"You should."  
  
Soko let out a sigh of frustration "Fine! Suck up to her!"  
  
Morgan began to sob. "I.........I need a muffin!"  
  
"Yuck it up! I am not in the mood."  
  
Soko took one look at her friend and then regretted that she had said what she did.  
  
"I'm sorry.." She apologized  
  
Morgan looked thankful for this "*sniff* It's okay" She stopped crying instantly "Wait....." She started." Do you hear anything?"  
  
The party slowed down until they were at a stand still, all listening for some sort of noise.  
  
"I think he's here." Morgan said quietly  
  
"Who?" Soko asked, acting more like her counter part than herself  
  
"Inuyasha!" both Morgan and Miroku said in hurried voices  
  
"We gotta leave, or he'll kill us for sure," Morgan said shaking her head slowly  
  
"I think you're right," Soko agreed "Let's hurry!"  
  
Morgan being herself tripped during her first step.  
  
Soko knelt down and said " here, we will go piggy back. Get on!"...  
  
As Soko turned to look forward, she saw herself looking at red fire-rat fur....  
  
"Shit..." She said quietly  
  
Morgan stood up. "I-I-I-I-I-I.......MIROKU!" She yelled, jumping into the Houshi's arms  
  
The houshi was scared to death. He decided that his best choice of action was to........  
  
Miroku then jumped into Sovuroko's arms.  
  
"Agh!" Soko yelled in surprise "So......fricken.....heavy....." And with that, Soko fell under the weight  
  
Inuyasha started to walk towards them.....slowly  
  
Soko quickly stood up from the dog pile. "I am out of here!" She said quickly. And true to her word, she started running away.  
  
Morgan began to follow the suite, but tripped soon after. Miroku grabbed her hand and they began to chase after Soko  
  
"I am sick of you being a klutz!" Soko said, starting to run faster now that they were all caught up.  
  
"Yeah. *pant* You're not the only one!*pant*" Morgan agreed  
  
They all began to run at top speed, Soko faster because of the Shikon shard she possessed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N time~ (^.^) YAY  
  
I-I had to write on my birthday! I had better get at least one review!....O-or. I might quit!  
  
Nah I take that back  
  
Or I WILL quit  
  
I hate it when people don't appreciate what I do. I could be doing other things you know...... Believe it or not, I DO have a life outside of this story.  
  
FYI School starts soon, so chappys shall come to you slowly.  
  
Convo  
  
Morgan: You're WONDER WOMAN!  
  
Michaela: Yes, yes I am. Now bow before me!  
  
Morgan: heheahaha.........Nopes  
  
Michaela:Pccch....screw you then, I'll get more followers!  
  
Morgan: What!? Like a cult, or something?  
  
Michaela: EXACTLY!  
  
Now then. All y'all better review. Otherwise I will get angry........You wouldn't like me when I am angry  
  
Morgan: Wait....I thought you were Wonder Woman, not the Hulk  
  
Michaela: OH! That's right! But wait........Can't I be Jack Sparrow instead? He kicks-ass, man!  
  
Morgan: We'll see  
  
Michaela: Shiver me timbers, savvy  
  
That's all Folks  
  
Return for PART II of Chapter 2  
  
Sayonara  
  
(Good bye)  
  
Michaela A.K.A Sovuroko  
  
Morgan A.K.A. Morgan 


	5. Cat and Mouse

Nanashi  
  
Disclaimer: I nor anyone I know personaly owns a single thing from Inuyasha. My co-author and I, own the plot and the two characters Soko and Morgan.  
  
This 1/2 by Morgan  
  
Last time:  
  
Soko runs faster because of the Shikon Jewel.  
  
This time:  
  
She grabbed Miroku as they shot down the trail. Inuyasha was at their heels, with Kagome not far behind. He looked angry. Soko got an adrenilin rush and they went faster.  
  
"I guess.. *pant* this.. would be a bad time to ask for a muffin..*pant* Morgan stated.  
  
" Pfft" Soko muttered as she ran  
  
" I bet you he's gonna kill us" Morgan said than realizing that she was the one who caused all the commotion ".. or he'll kill me at least"  
  
" Yes.. you at least" soko said  
  
" How reassuring.. " she paused.. she wanted to sound dramatic like the movies on tv.. she paused " AVENGE MY DEATH"  
  
Soko managed to laugh " Only if you avenge mine"  
  
" Its a deal" Morgan said with no expression on her face, while pushing her blonde hair out of her face  
  
They ran through the forest.. when all of a sudden Morgan started to loose her grip on Miroku's hand.. he was loosing grip of Soko's also. All of a sudden Morgan's hand slipped from Miroku's .. she landed on the ground.. shortly after that.. Miroku slipped from Soko's .. and they both landed on top of her. Inuyasha walks up to the trio.. who were still lying on the groud.. his eyes were red and filled with rage, and his claws extended.  
  
Soko cursed under her breath " god damnit.. were gonna get killed by the neko"  
  
"Were gonna die and I'm not gonna be able to tell the Houshi how i feel!" Morgan thought.. an idea suddenly rushed through her brain " IF I DIE RIGHT NOW..." she paused " I JUST WANT TO LET EVERYONE KNOW... THAT I... I... I.. REALLY WANT A MUFFIN" she started sobbing  
  
Inuyasha continued walking towards them. Morgan hugged Miroku.... " This is it.. were dead.. I hope there are muffins in heaven!" Morgan said.. Miroku sweatdropped despite of the situation that they were in.  
  
Just then.. who came out of the forest.. no one other than the great Lord Of The Western Lands.. Sesshomaru  
  
" Oh gods..not you again" Sesshomaru said with a sigh  
  
" Umm.. yeah.. were about to die.. so if you could just wait a sec that would be great" she said.. and shot a sarcastic smile at the Lord  
  
Morgan took one look at Sesshomaru and buried her head in the Houshi's robes " I want a muffin really bad now "  
  
Inuyasha stood above them with Kagome at his heels. He drew the Tetsaiga .. it made that lovely "shing" sound effect it always did.  
  
Soko gulped " I... don't wanna say this but.. Sesshomaru.. HELP!!!  
  
" Like I would help humans" Sesshomaru replied while he stuck his nose in the air  
  
Morgan sobbed into Miroku's Robes " Muffin where are you?! " the Houshi patted her shoulder.. trying to comfort her  
  
Just then.. an idea rushed through Soko's brain " But think! If you help us.. you would also be helping to destroy your stupid neko brother, And!" she added.. ".. You could take that sword thing you wanted!"  
  
Sesshomaru considered this.. but before he could answer.. he was cut off by his hanyou brother and Kagome.. the fell on the ground... laughing... they were pulling their legs the whole time  
  
" YOU....WERE... BLUFFING!!" Soko screamed while she stood up and stuck a finger in Inuyasha's face " DAMN YOU!!"  
  
" Oh please.." Kagome said while she whiped the tears from her eyes.. " Do you honestly think I would let him kill you!?" said Kagome  
  
" YES!!" replied Soko.. who was very very flushed  
  
" You guys SUCK!" shouted Morgan while she wiped the running mascara from her large blue eyes  
  
" Baka na... " Inuyasha said with a small chuckle  
  
" Stupid Neko!" shot Soko  
  
" Wench!"  
  
" Dumbass!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
" Bastard!"  
  
" OSUWARI!" Kagome rubbed her head  
  
Sesshomaru was highly amused by this..even his expressionless face.. for a split second.. managed to crack a small smile, but he quickly resumed to his stotic mask  
  
Soko was pissed off.. she got that Shikon urge again.. she quickly hopped up from her spot on the forest floor.. did a cartwheel.. which knocked Inuyasha down... he fell into Kagome.. causing her to tumble with him  
  
Morgan stared at her with a blank stare.. just like everytime Soko does something   
  
"magical".. so to speak  
  
" Payback is oh so very sweet" Soko muttered... but Morgan and Miroku had heard.. who were now the ones on the ground clutching their sides  
  
Inuyasha was fuming.. and Kagome had turned a cherry red color " YOU BASTARDS!" Inuyasha spat  
  
" Oh please.. " Morgan giggled " You know you both had fun when you were at the field" she nudged Kagome with her elbow  
  
" SHUT IT!" Kagome yelled  
  
" Pfft.. there's nothing to worry about Kagome-chan.. the neko is alot better than the hobo guy" Morgan added  
  
" You mean the Homo" soko said with a small laugh  
  
" Yeah him" Morgan said with an expressionless face  
  
Morgan, Soko, and Miroku started to laugh.. Morgan than noticed that Sango and Shippou weren't present.  
  
" Where are Sango and Shippou?" Morgan asked.. with her confused ditzy look on her face  
  
" They didn't want to join.. So they went back to camp" Soko replied  
  
" Ah..." said Morgan.. who's mind started to drift out into space  
  
" WAIT!" cried Inuyasha " Why is Sesshomaru still here!!"  
  
" I am here to finally rid you of that sword brother" he paused " Not to watch you humans have enjoyment in life"  
  
Morgan gulped and stumbled into the Houshi  
  
" I see.. " Soko continued " So.. enjoyment is wrong in your opinion?"  
  
" Yes.. because I am a youkai.. not a pathetic human" Sesshy threw back at Soko  
  
" OH! So now you are superior because of race! How.. mature?" Soko replied  
  
" I do not need to step down to your level"  
  
" Oh.. am I really so far below you?"  
  
Sesshomaru cracked his whip.. causing Soko to fall  
  
Sesshomaru snicked.. " It appears you are now"  
  
" I had no idea a Lord needed to be so power hungry" Soko implored  
  
" Back away! Let me deal with my brother" Inuyasha said while he glared at Sesshomaru  
  
" Pfft... " Soko continued... " Yeah right Neko!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed " Well hurry up and do you god damned gymnastic moves.. or whatever it is that you do.. " his stomach growled " I wanna go back to camp"  
  
" As you wish.. my little Neko" Soko replied... she grabbed her dagger and glared at Sesshomaru " Do you wish to press your luck again? "  
  
" Pathetic human.. you never cease to amaze me" Sesshomaru said while cracking his whip  
  
Soko smiled at him.. then jumped into the sky.. and flipped over him.. landing behind him. Sesshomaru quickly moved to the side. Soko did a side step and stabbed him in the gut.. he held his side.. which appeared to be bleeding .. and disappeared into the foggy sky  
  
Soko smiled at Inuyasha ... " I'm done"   
  
" Yeah.. lets go back to camp " Inuyasha said.. staring at the ground  
  
" Yeah.. I wouldn't want to kill the Great Lord.." Soko replied  
  
" I would" said Inuyasha... with a slight smirk on his face  
  
" Well.. thats understanable" grinned Soko  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=--=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Morgan : WELL! Thats the end of chapter 2 part 2! Hope you enjoyed it.. And as they say in the made up kingdom of France! J'aime lire, et j'aime passer en revue! Or For my fellow Americans.. that means.. I like to Read.. and I like to review! So please..do us the honor of gracing us with both *eats muffin* stay tuned for chapter 3 of NANASHI!!! *smiles!* 


	6. Sorry that this half is so short! Next h...

Nanashi  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff* I own nothing. Michaela owns nothing. I bet you own nothing too, huh. So sad. WAIT! AHA! I own the plot and the 2 characters Soko and Morgan. Well...WE own them. Puh-lease don't steal....Or I swear I will turn my Morgan-like water works on you! And you wouldn't want to make a pretty girl cry, would you *Flutters eyelashes*  
  
Last time:  
  
"I wouldn't want to kill the lord, now would I?"  
  
"I would"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
.::This time::.  
  
" Why is he so easy to beat? I thought he would be harder because of the "lord"   
  
bit" Soko said and she walked down the trail as she kicked a stone gently with her shoe  
  
" Yeah.. I agree" Morgan replied.. she ate a muffin.. and exhaled deeply  
  
" He isn't easy to beat" Inuyasha started " He's damn hard.. it is just because you have a Shikon Shard" Inuyasha was jealous but he was trying as hard as he could not to show it  
  
Morgan stopped devouring her muffin " AWW!! The widdle neko is jealous!" screamed Morgan  
  
" SHUT IT BITCH"  
  
" OSUWARI" shouted Kagome " It serves you right!"  
  
Morgan knelt down in front of Inuyasha and began to taunt him with a muffin " You know you want it!" she waved the muffin in his face  
  
Soko sighed " Don't taunt the neko Morgan-chan" she shook her head and let out a small giggle " It might scratch you"  
  
" 5...4...3...2...1!" Inuyasha jumped off of the ground when the charm wore off  
  
Inuyasha charged at Morgan .. but before he could reach her.. she threw the muffin at his face and the baked good hit him right between the eyes.. Morgan saw what she did and quickly ran into Miroku's out stretched arms.  
  
Soko rubbed her temples... " Not again...."  
  
"Oh my GOD!!" yelled Morgan.. tears started forming in her eyes " I sacrificed a muffin!" she gasped and began crying in the Houshi's shoulder  
  
" Shh.. its ok Morgan.. don't cry.. you still have over 50 left" Miroku replied trying to comfort Morgan who was now sobbing in his arms.. he handed her a muffin.. what else was he supposed to do?  
  
Morgan squealed and then devoured the muffin whole.. Inuyasha rolled his eyes " Now that you two BAKAS are done" he continued " Can we please go back to camp now?"  
  
The gang started on the trail back to camp.. while they were half way down the trail Kagome spoke up out of no where " I think I am going to let Soko keep the shard" she laughed " It will make her more useful"  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks " WHAT!!!?" he yelled " Your gonna let the baka take the shard?!"   
  
Kagome stuck her nose in the air " Yup and there is nothing you can do to stop me"\  
  
" FEH YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!"  
  
" OSUWARI"  
  
"You think by now he would have learned his lesson" Soko giggled  
  
" Yeah.. his brain must be smaller than we thought!" replied Morgan  
  
" BAKA!" they chimed together and then high-fived  
  
BACK AT CAMP_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Soko and Kagome sat down next to Sango to tell her about the days events.. while Morgan was flirting absent-mindedly with the Houshi.. and Shippou was taunting Inuyasha. Sango sighed and shook her head " Stubborn as a mule and twice as ugly" she said referring to Inuyasha.. she managed to get a giggle out of Soko and Kagome  
  
" I heard that" Inuyasha muttered  
  
" Good!" replied Soko  
  
Kagome thought to herself... " Why hasn't Sango been helping us slay demons.. it's not like her... something is wrong i know it"  
  
Soko was catching on to Kagome... " Sango-chan.. is anything wrong?" But Before Sango could answer Morgan tried to perform a noble act by giving Sango a muffin.. but it didn't work out to well when Morgan tripped and hit her in the face with the pastry.. Morgan stood up.. " Heheh.. sorry.. Sango-chan"  
  
Sango sighed.. " Its ok Morgan" she wiped off a peice and eats it  
  
" Heheh..I think I'm gonna leave now" stated Morgan as she went and sat down next to Miroku and started begging him to show her his wind tunnel  
  
" No"  
  
" PLEASE!!?" implored Morgan.. " I'll give you a muffin!.. no wait.. " she paused" Two muffins!!"  
  
" Thats ok Morgan-chan.. I only have one price" the houshi said non-chalantley  
  
" Three muffins?" asked morgan as she twirled her blonde hair around her finger and cocked her head  
  
Miroku grinned " No.." he grabbed her hand " Bear my child"  
  
Morgan was all of a sudden very confused " You heard me.. please? continued the Houshi  
  
Morgan buried her head in her hands.. Soko was giggling.. " Houshi your hopeless" Morgan replied as she shook her head  
  
Miroku sat down next to her and put his arm around her " Aw.. now don't say that" Morgan smiled at Miroku " I don't wanna go back to our era.. its much better here"  
  
" I agree" Soko replied " No school.."  
  
" And most importantly " Morgan added.. " No Hojo!"  
  
Soko started " Thats right.. I forgot about him.. I wonder where the little flamer is."  
  
" Pfft.. who cares? " Inuyasha and Morgan said in perfect unison  
  
Soko grinned and patted Kagome on the shoulder " Kagome-chan does!"  
  
Kagome turned a very pretty shade of pink..   
  
" Feh.." muttered Inuyasha  
  
Soko continued.. " What's the matter Neko.. jealous of a gay guy?  
  
Inuyasha turned a shade of pink similar to Kagome's.. Soko and Morgan laughed  
  
" FEH YOU WENCH!"  
  
" OSUWARI"  
  
Soko muttered " Baka" under her breath  
  
Morgan and Soko were still laughing.. but Morgan decided that it was time for a muffin fix... She started to rummage through her backpack.. no muffins.. than she looked through the 5 boxes she was carrying around..still no muffins.. she began to panic.. she dumped all the contents out of her backpack and starting digging through them.. Soko stared at her blankly " Morgan-chan.. what are you doing?"  
  
Morgan shot a look at Soko " LOOKING FOR MUFFINS!!"  
  
" But you had over 40 left!" Soko replied.. shaking her head  
  
While Morgan was emptying out her backpack.. Miroku noticed something fall out of the backpack.. it said " Pearl" on it.. he picked it up.. thats right.. he had found one of Morgan's tampons.. "uh Morgan-chan.. whats this?"  
  
Soko Morgan and Kagome both stood staring at the houshi.. Morgan turned scarlet.. " uh.. heheh... its not important" she grabbed it out of his hand.. Soko cleared her throat...Kagome shouted " Back to the muffins!"  
  
"Right!" Morgan exclaimed as she continued searching..but her actions were fruitless " WHERE THE HELL ARE MY MUFFINS!" she plopped on the ground and started to hyperventilate Inuyasha snickered  
  
" Someone" she paused and inhaled deeply " KEEPS TAKING MY MUFFINS!!" she exhaled... she glanced over at Sango who had a guilty look on her face... '  
  
" SANGO DO YOU HAPPEN TO KNOW WHO TOOK MY MUFFINS!?" Morgan was now standing over Sango with her finger in Sango's chest   
  
" N-no.. i.. do-don't" Sango stuttered..   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Morgan - Well hello everyone.. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.. this half was kinda short... and Michaela and I both apologize for that  
  
Morgan- Thanks for reading.. and please don't forget to review... Reviews make the whole process worthwile.. and they make me happy! *eats muffin*  
  
Morgan- Stay tuned for chapter three part 2 of Nanashi! Au Reviour Mes Amis! 


	7. School Day Blues

Disclaimer~ We own nothing of Inuyasha....So sad......*sniff* BUT! We DO own the plot and the characters Soko and Morgan.   
  
You steal, and you shall die a most horrible, painful, death........OR, We will poke you with out mercy!  
  
Last time on.......Nanashi  
  
Morgan glared at Sango "SANGO!" She yelled "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MUFFINS!?"  
  
"N-no, I d-don't!"  
  
This time  
  
"SANGO, YOU TOOK MY MUFFINS! DIDN'T YOU! I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU NOW!"  
  
~So that's why she was acting weird~ Kagome thought  
  
Morgan pounced at Sango in her rage, but she was never able to reach her. Soko and Miroku each held her back  
  
"Calm down." Soko demanded  
  
"ARGHHH!" Morgan called "SHE MUST DIE!!"  
  
"It's okay, Muffin Girl," Soko comforted. "We can get more from our time."  
  
Morgan had calmed down from her rage, she fell down onto her knees and started to sob. "I-I miss them already!"  
  
"Kagome-chan," Soko started, " How far from the well are we?"  
  
"It's about 2 days away," came Kagome's reply  
  
At this, the already sobbing Morgan began to cry.....hard  
  
"Ack," Soko said. She hated it when peopled cried. It made her feel very uncomfortable. She grabbed a cookie. "uhh...Here,   
  
Morgan.....Have a cookie."  
  
"I-its-s ju-just n-not the same!" Morgan said while sobbing  
  
"Too bad, so sad. You are gonna eat the cookie."  
  
Morgan took the cookie. She eyed it for a moment. Then, figuring that it wasn't poison, she took a bite. "I guess these will do,"   
  
She said, no longer sobbing.  
  
"Goody goody gum drops," Soko said, sarcastically. "Kagome, can we go back to that village now?"  
  
"Sure, it's getting dark now. Let's set up camp for the night."  
  
"I'll go gather some wood," A very plain looking Inuyasha said   
  
"Oki day, neko-chan," Soko said  
  
"You're pushing it," Inuyasha said with a growl  
  
"YAY!" Boomed Soko's voice  
  
Kagome let out a nervous laugh "hehehe...heh....Lets just go find a clearing out of the Western Lands."  
  
"Fine by me," Inuyasha said, still annoyed  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
.::At the clearing::.  
  
"Pathetic humans and their sleeping habits," Inuyasha muttered  
  
"Houshi," Morgan began " are you ever going ta show me your Wind Tunnel again?" She asked, flashing him one of her ditzy   
  
smiles  
  
Soko, hearing what the Inu had said, replied, " If we are so "Pathetic", why can I kick your brother's ass?" She and Morgan   
  
high-fived  
  
"Because of the Shikon shard, wench!"  
  
"Shut up, you are such a sore looser!" Soko said, Presenting her tongue in a rude manner   
  
"Aww...The little Neko is jealous," Taunted Morgan. Kagome giggled at the comments being said  
  
"BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"NEKO!" Morgan yelled  
  
"Baka charat!" Soko yelled to Inuyasha (A/N Baka charat means: Stupid Carrot)  
  
"Osuwari," Kagome said while smiling  
  
"Houshi-sama, are you ever gonna show me the Kazzana (Wind tunnel) again?" Morgan asked, turning back to the Houshi  
  
"You know the payment," He said with a perverted grin  
  
"GAH!" Morgan yelled, walking over to Soko  
  
"Morgan-chan," Soko began "Let's just read"  
  
" I concur," Morgan said  
  
"Do you even know what that means?"  
  
"I have no idea"  
  
" I see," Soko said slowly. She then gave Morgan her Chobits manga and grabbed her Care Bear. She cuddled it and began to   
  
read Magic Knight Rayearth.  
  
"What's that stupid thing?"Inuyasha asked, pointing at the Care Bear  
  
"Grr.." Soko growled. "It's a stuffed toy made for either children or girls"  
  
Morgan went to get a cookie. But what fun would this story be if nothing funny happend?  
  
She tripped over Shippou on her way back, and what do you know.....She landed ontop of over favorite, perverted, Monk  
  
~I must resist!~ Miroku thought. ~Resist it Miroku....you're a houshi for goodness sakes~  
  
"Resist the temptation," He accidentally said aloud.  
  
"Huh?" Morgan asked, starting to get up.  
  
"Umm.......Nothing, nothing at all," Miroku said hurriedly. He let out a nervous laugh  
  
"Okay," Soko said, very slowly  
  
".............Right......" Morgan said, finally standing  
  
"Must you trip over everything," A very agitated Hanyou (Half demon) asked.  
  
"Shut up Baka-neko," Soko said, and then she turned back to her Manga (Baka-neko = stupid cat)  
  
Morgan, getting an urge to be "Brave", went up to Inuyasha and flicked his ears. She then quickly realized what she was doing,   
  
and ran to the Houshi.  
  
"Bitch!" he called  
  
"Bastard," Soko called, not even giving Morgan a chance to say what she wanted to  
  
"Now, now Inuyasha," Miroku began," Must you be so cruel?"  
  
"I agree," Sango said  
  
"As do I," Soko said  
  
"Me too!" Morgan cried out.  
  
Kagome just gave a little nod of the head  
  
Miroku hugged Morgan closer. "She is just an innocent girl."  
  
~Houshi, you're pressing your luck~ Morgan thought  
  
"Right then," Soko said, turning back to her manga  
  
Morgan tried to break away from Miroku, but failed. She sighed (A/N(Michaela) Yes, they do that a lot, huh?)  
  
Soko noticed this. "Houshi-sama, let her go."  
  
Morgan, on the other hand, had a more effective idea. "GET ME A MUFFIN!" She yelled into his ear.   
  
Her plan did indeed, work. Miroku let go instantly, his ears ringing  
  
Morgan turned to glare at Sango. "That's right, I can't have any, because you took them all!"  
  
Soko handed her 2 cookies, for compensation. Morgan squealed. "YAY! Cookies!" Soko just shook her head slowly, squinting   
  
her eyes.  
  
Soko paused for a moment "Do you guys hear anything...?"  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air "I smell wolf," He said quietly  
  
"oh god.......no," Kagome whined  
  
"Not HIM again," Soko said in a similar tone as Kagome's  
  
"you guys are talking about that dude in the skirt.......right?" Morgan asked  
  
"All he does is hit on you Kagome," Soko said  
  
"Yeah," Morgan agreed " Can't you just tell him to go away?"  
  
"I can try," Kagome started, "But, it might not work."  
  
..:::Kouga comes into sight:::..  
  
"Damn it," Soko cursed under her breath  
  
"Ugh..." Morgan said, whilst both she and Soko rolled their eyes.  
  
Soko gave a heavy sigh. "What can we do for you, annoying wolf?"  
  
"Yeah, skirt bot," Morgan added  
  
"I have come for Kagome-hime"  
  
"Pcchhh, never give up do you, wimpy wolf," Inuyasha said in annoyance  
  
"Kouga-kun, I don't want to leave," Kagome said sweetly  
  
"But...CAN you?"  
  
"No! She can't!" Inuyasha roared "Go away!"  
  
Kouga walked over to Soko. "Can she leave?" He asked her, with a very obviuos wink  
  
"Do you have something in your eye? Or are you trying to get me to agree with you even though I hate you and that stupid skirt   
  
you wear? Get a life, and stop going after Kagome-chan. She doesn't want you, and we don't want you here." Soko said  
  
"What is a "Skirt"?" Kouga asked out of honest confusion. Morgan, Soko, and Kagome all burst out laughing. Kouga blushed a   
  
light shape of pink out of embarrassment  
  
The girls caught their breath, and Soko finally decided to fill him in. "It doesn't matter," She said (A/N (Michaela) Such a detailed   
  
explaination........wow O.O) "Just go away."  
  
"Yeah you idiot," Morgan added  
  
"Yeah, they're right for once........Just go away," Inuyasha agreed  
  
"What do you mean...."For once"?" Soko asked skeptically  
  
Inuyasha growled "IT DOESN'T MATTER!"  
  
"Oki day," Soko said, dropping the subject  
  
"Can't you just suck him up with your wind tunnel?" Morgan asked in a whisper to Miroku  
  
"Nay, it's a sin," He answered simply  
  
"Oh, and groping women isn't?"  
  
"Of course not, it helps re-produce the race."  
  
"I hope I never hear you say that again," Morgan said walking away  
  
"uh....Kouga-kun?" Kagome started," Uhh...err....Could you just, like, leave us alone?"  
  
"As you wish, Kagome-hime"  
  
"YES!" Both Soko and Morgan said under their breath  
  
"I mean," Soko started, gaining her composer," *Cough* that's *Ahem* Terrible."  
  
..:::Kouga leaves:::..  
  
Kagome sighed. Well, because of that little visit, we lost some day-light. How 'bout we set up camp? I'll make some ramen.."  
  
"You guys eat that all the time," Morgan said, stating the obvious (A/N (Michaela) Like a human should, according to the   
  
"Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy"...)  
  
"What about you and your little muffin craze?" Miroku accused  
  
"I miss them ever-so much," Morgan said, sobbing. She turned to glare at Sango. A horrible, hair raising, glare  
  
"What!? You are the one that got me hooked!" sango defended herself  
  
Morgan made a rude guester with her tongue "Yeah, but you didn't have to steal them!"  
  
"What, like you would have handed them over, willingly?"  
  
"Argghh..." Morgan said quietly as she took a seat next to a certain perverted monk  
  
"That's not such a bright idea...." Soko said   
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"He gropes you every time you sit down..."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Morgan said. Then she eyed the Houshi, and scooted away  
  
~hmm....I need to get back at Sango for taking my muffins.......But how?~Morgan thought. ~AHA!~ Morgan stood up. She then   
  
walked over to Miroku and sat down next to him. She had a perfect plan on how to make Sango jealous  
  
"Hey Miroku-sama," Morgan said, making sure that she was loud enough for the muffin theif to hear  
  
"Yes, Morgan-sama?"  
  
"umm..." She paused. "I'll bear your child!"  
  
Everyone gasped...  
  
"A-are you sure?" Miroku asked  
  
"Nopes...I was just kidding.......Sango *giggle* you should have seen your face," Morgan began to full at laugh, at this point. She   
  
imitated Sango's face, and laughed even harder  
  
"Morgan," Soko paused," You are so weird....."  
  
"I think I am just delirious.......I haven't has a muffin in, *gasp* 2 hours!"  
  
"Oh wow, that's so long," Soko said sarcastically  
  
" I know!" Morgan agreed, not realizing that it was sarcasm   
  
"I was being sarcastic, you dolt!"  
  
"Oh.......well........I wasn't!"  
  
"Why, am I friends with you again?"  
  
"Oh come on, how can you resist this face," Morgans said, pinching her cheeks. She tryed to do a signature "Hair flip" But   
  
tripped while doing so. Everyone sweat dropped  
  
"Oh God....." Soko paused to laugh "here, lemme help you," She then helped Morgan off the ground  
  
"It gets more painful every time I fall."  
  
"Maybe you need a walker,"She suggested  
  
"ha ha....very cute," Morgan said sarcastically  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"That's it, I am buying you one for Christmas...." Kagome said  
  
"That's a great idea, Kagome-chan"  
  
Morgan glared at her 2 best friends as she sat down next to Miroku, thinking of more ways to tick off Sango.  
  
~Ah, yes!~ She thought. "I'm tired," She said aloud. She yawned as she rested her head on Miroku's shoulder. ~Take this   
  
Sango!~ She thought  
  
Sango just glared at her. Miroku had a huge grin on his face. Inuyasha muttered something that sounded like "baka" under his   
  
breath.  
  
"You are acting very strangely," Miroku said " You usually only suck up to me when you are,.............you know.........scared."  
  
"Oh, I feel fine, just tired," Morgan said with a ditzy grin on her face  
  
"I'm tired, too," Shippou said, yawning.  
  
"yeah, lets all go to bed now," Kagome said  
  
"Okay," Morgan said, laying her head down firmer on Miroku's shoulder. Sango looked as if she would have steam come out of   
  
her ears any second.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N (Michaela) Yes........this is my part of the chapter  
  
You had all better love me now.........I had school and I typed this. Believe it or not, I had homework on the first day......  
  
I NEED at least 1 review from this chapter, otherwise this story stops, or it becomes Morgan's story, where the Chapters come out Much, Much slower ^.^ I am just a ray of sunshine, huh?  
  
ugh..........I am tired of all this.........I must have motivation! Don't think that "another person will reveiw, I don't have to" It's best to not put the success of this story in the hands of others ^_^  
  
Myself, and my co-author would like to thank all of those who have reviewed. It makes our day to see that people like our work.  
  
Convos  
  
Michaela: Gah....They took away our Break at school. Now things are all rushy.........I hate it  
  
Morgan: So sad  
  
Michaela: Ain't it? Anyway, one of my friends wants me to ask again.....Do you really like muffins?  
  
Morgan:Yes.. I like muffins.. but I'm not obsessive.. but ever since we started writing this fic.. I'm beginning to like them more and more lol  
  
Michaela: How quaint.  
  
Morgan: Now I get to ask a question: Are you really like Soko  
  
Michaela: ^_^; well...........I do talk like her.....I like Sesshomaru........but I can't nearly kick as much ass as that. Physically.....not really.....My hair is the same length but different color.....I am not Asian.......even though I want to be really badly...hehe  
  
Morgan:I see  
  
Michaela: You do?!  
  
Morgan: Of course...I see all.......I have the eye of The Dark Lord  
  
Michaela: I see.... My History teacher is like that. He can see everything. AND hear it too. Freaky 


	8. The Price is Right!

Nanashi  
  
Disclaimer: I neither Michaela or I,own even a dime, of the very show, we wish to own. Wow, I am talking in ryhme. I wish I could do that all the time......Morgan and Soko are ours.......Do don't steal....Otherwise you won't be able to eat a meal.........Okay, I'll stop. We also own the plot. Don't steal...Your momma should have taught you better than that..*I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up, I'm not gon' stop..* *clears throught* I'll stop.  
  
Morning arose quickly on the gang...... the sunlight hit Morgan and Soko's eyes.. causing them to wake. Morgan had fallen asleep on Miroku's shoulder.. and was awaken by a blow to the head by Soko.  
  
" YOU SLEPT WITH A PRIEST!!! " she was pissed " ISN'T THAT A SIN!?"  
  
Morgan yawned and rubbed her head " Actually he's a monk.. and we didn't sleep together!, i just happened to fall asleep next to him" Morgan stated trying not to wake the others  
  
Soko hit her again... " Your 15! He's like... 20!"  
  
" Actually.. he's 18"  
  
" Your missing the point!" Soko spat.. Morgan cocked her head causing her blond hair to brush her face.. she was showing her true colors " Besides how sure are you he's 18?!" Soko spat  
  
" Pretty Sure"  
  
" The Houshi could be lying for all we know!"  
  
The girls were shouting loudly.. causing the hanyou to wake up " Why the hell are you two so loud?" Inuyasha screamed  
  
" Because neko..." continuted Soko " were girls.", she paused " teenage girls.." she paused again "teenage SCHOOL girls.. at that"  
  
" Pfft yeah" Morgan stated... flipping her hair.. but tripping over herself  
  
" I hate you.." Soko sweatdropped " but i love you"  
  
Soko helped her back to her feet, Kagome and Miroku were awake now, and Morgan skipped over to her backpack to grab a muffin and her tarot cards.  
  
While shuffling her cards, Morgan and Soko noticed Sango glaring at Morgan and Miroku. Soko knew something was wrong..so she decided to say what was on everyone's mind " Is something wrong... Sango-chan?"  
  
" Nothing is wrong!" Sango quickly snapped back at Soko....   
  
This was weird.... Soko thought.... Sango has bever acted like this before  
  
" I'm going for a walk" Sango muttered through clenched teeth  
  
" Weird-o" Soko whispered to Morgan  
  
"Hmmph!"   
  
" Not about you, about Sango you baka!"  
  
A smile covered Morgan's face.. " OH!" she skipped over to her backpack (yet again) to grab another muffin.. but tripped over Miroku  
  
" The master of slick has returned" stated Soko while a large sweatdrop formed on her forehead  
  
Miroku helped Morgan up and sat on a rock.. he noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha were gone   
  
Gods... he thought.. They never give it a rest do they  
  
" Well.. it looks like our two love birds never cease to stop" he gestured over to the empty spot of grass.. where Kagome and Inuyasha sat a mere five minutes ago  
  
Morgan was beaming.. " I wanna watch!"  
  
Soko and Miroku exchanged glances " NO" they yelled in unison  
  
" You baka.. don't you remember! You ruined it last time"!! Soko screamed at Morgan while sticking her index finger in her chest  
  
" I sware.. I.. I ..I'll keep my mouth shut" stuttered Morgan.. while backing away from Soko.. her friend could be pretty scary when she wanted to be  
  
Morgan turned her back on them and crossed her arms " If I talk you can take all my muffins and throw them away" Soko and Miroku gasped..  
  
Realizing what Morgan had said.. she turned around quicky to take it back.. but Soko's hand was already shoved in her face " Shake on it NOW!"   
  
Reluctanly.. Morgan shook soko's hand This is gonna be hard she thought  
  
The trio snuck into the field.. only to find a Hanyou and a black-haired school girl.. standing in the middle of it. They hid behind a bush  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stepped closer to each other.. their eyes meeting. Inuyasha gazed into Kagome's big brown eyes I really love her he thought to himself, but the same thing was flying threw Kagome's head. Inuyasha stroked Kagome's face with his hand  
  
I need to say something! Look how kawii! I can't resist! Morgan opened her mouth but before she could even utter a word the Houshi slapped his hand over her mouth   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha leaned into each other, Kagome shut her eyes... Inuyasha tilted his head and gently brushed his lips against Kagome's  
  
Soko knew that Morgan needed to yell something.. she increased the pressure of her hand on top of Miroku's.. but.. the houshi was some how having a allergic reaction to a plant he was kneeling on.. and.. sneezed  
  
Soko noticed Inuyasha let go of the kiss, and she also noticed his twitching ears.. "OK.." she said quietly.. "We'll just leave quietly"...  
  
The trio tiptoed out of the brush...back at camp****  
  
" I AM GOING TO KILLYOU HOUSHI!!"  
  
Morgan was mad.. she threw the Houshi on the ground and began chucking muffins at his face...  
  
Soko shook her head " Eh.......your muffins?"  
  
She paused " Oh my gosh.. I am SO SORRY!" she exclaimed after realizing what she had just done  
  
Miroku sat up.. and flashed a suave grin at Morgan " Heheh.. it's alright"  
  
" Not to you, you BAKA... " shouted morgan " To my muffins..." she picked up a muffin and stared at it.. devoured it whole, then plopped on the groud " I knew Kagome-chan liked him" Morgan said with a slight smile  
  
" I know that was such a cute kiss" Soko giggled  
  
" I know! KAWII!" Morgan screamed with her ditzy little grin  
  
Miroku pulled morgan off the ground...Morgan raised an eyebrow.. she was still holding her muffin " Why don't we give it a try" implored the houshi pulling Morgan twords him... Morgan chucked the muffin at his head  
  
" GREAT!" exclaimed Soko " Now she's gonna cry"  
  
Morgan fell to the ground sobbing... Soko slapped the perverted priest in the face  
  
" I....... just .......want......... muffins! " cried a very teary and sniffling Morgan  
  
Miroku didn't wanna be on bad standards with the blonde.. so he picked up the muffin she threw at him.. kneeled down next to her.. and handed it to her " Here Morgan-chan.. don't cry... look its a " muffin"  
  
As soon as she saw the mufin Morgan's expression changed from happy to sad in a second flat " Aww Houshi! " she screamed... standing up and hugging Miroku.. " I could never stay mad at you" Soko sweatdropped and shook her head while Morgan devoured her oh-so-precious muffin  
  
" I will never understand you baka charat" Soko stated  
  
Morgan flashed Soko her innocent smile and then tripped over Miroku's foot.. crashing to the ground... she noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome were walking back from the field  
  
" Konichiwa!" please let them act cool " Um.. so.. haha" soko scratched her back " what did u guys.. um.. do?"  
  
Morgan stood up from the ground and dusted herself off. " Yeah we saw you guys ki-" she was cut off by the houshi   
  
" Uh hehe.. what our little muffin princess meant was.. we saw you.. kick....ass"   
  
" The other day!" Soko added while clearing her throat  
  
Kagome looked suspicious... Inuyasha sighed "Bakas" and went to go sit on a rock  
  
".... Where's Sango?" Kagome asked..... she had noticed she wasn't there when her and Inuyasha got back from their little "rendezvous"  
  
" Hm.. now that you mention it.. I really don't know" answered Soko... "Morgan and I were talking.. and the next moment.. she was gone"   
  
" Pfft yeah" Morgan added " She's in a hell of a mood today" stated Morgan on her way over to grab a muffin " She nearly bit Soko's head off, and kept shooting Miroku me dirty looks"  
  
Soko cleared her throat " *ahem* Morgan and I dearie".... Morgan cocked her head.. Soko sighed and rubbed her temples  
  
" Anyway..." Morgan continued " We didn't know what was wrong with her"  
  
All of a sudden the little lightbulb went off in Soko's head " Morgan.. your a baka!" Soko shouted " Couldn't you see! Sango is jealous of you and Miroku"  
  
"... I don't get it" Morgan stated...... Morgan not comprehending things was nothing new  
  
Soko raised her finger " You two have always been flirting and you slept with him last night!"  
  
Inuyasha nudged Miroku.. " So Houshi.. you finally got some action?"  
  
" OSUWARI!"  
  
*thudd*  
  
" I DID NOT SLEEP WITH HIM!!!!!! Morgan shouted, her voice sounding shrill like Kagome's, she fell to the ground... " I really want a muffin" soko handed her a cookie and she scarfed it down  
  
"But.. then that would have to mean.. that Sango was jealous? " Miroku stated as he went and sat down  
  
" Well duh!" Soko screeched " She digs you man!"  
  
Miroku looked confused.. kinda like Morgan did when Soko used big words " ...digs?"  
  
" It means she likes you" stated Morgan.. eyeing her muffin  
  
" Ah.. thank you my blonde friend" said the " smooth houshi"  
  
Morgan shot him a smile and fluttered her eye lashes, Kagome giggled  
  
" See what i mean!" Soko urged at Morgan.. she shouted in her face sticking her finger in her chest  
  
Morgan backed away next to the houshi " I wouldn't talk kagome.. at least we didn't KI-" yet again she was cut off by the houshi "Kick ass.. thats right.. we don't kick ass as hard as you too"  
  
Soko let out a nervous laugh and thought I am gonna kill that girl!!!!  
  
" So.. " kagome started "Do you think Sango is ever going to come back?"  
  
" I wish " Miroku said staring into space  
  
"HEY!" Morgan shouted punching him in the arm and smacking him with her cookie  
  
Soko hit him with a cookie too, tears started forming in Morgan's eyes " I thought I meant something to you"  
  
Soko sighed... oh god she thought  
  
" YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF SHIT!!" screamed Morgan.. she made an attempt to hit him again.. but... failed when she tripped  
  
Soko sighed " Must i do everything for you Morgan-chan?" she kicked him in the gut " Apoligize now!!" she yelled  
  
Miroku wheezed " I'm sorry Morgan-chan  
  
Morgan ran up to Miroku and delivered him a bone-crushing hug " Aww houshi! i could never stay mad at you!" Morgan was beaming.. Miroku wheezed again.. his air supply was being cut off  
  
Everyone sweatdropped  
  
Sango came back from her walk.. and saw Miroku and Morgan hugging.. she acted on impulse and threw her boomerang at them.. knocking them down  
  
Morgan stood up and rubbed her head " I expected better things from you Sango"  
  
Kagome walked over to Sango.. " Is something wrong Sango-Chan?"Kagome said in a sweet voice.. trying to calm her friend  
  
" I LOVE THE HOUSHI!" Sango exclaimed.. everyone gasped  
  
" Thats ok.. I love muffins!"...Morgan paused... wait.. thats not right she thought " but... I.. I.. LOVE THE HOUSHI TOO!" Morgan covered her mouth with her hands  
  
Miroku sighed " Am I in heaven?"  
  
" Not yet, buck-o" Soko said while sticking her index finger in his face  
  
Morgan weighed the choices in her hands " ... Houshi.. Muffins.. Houshi.. Muffins.., Ah this is too hard" Morgan sat down .. frustrated  
  
Soko beamed " Why don't we just ask Miroku?" she turned to the houshi " Well Miroku-sama... which one"  
  
Miroku was in deep thought Eeny Meeny Miny Mo he thought.. Sango spoke up  
  
"MIROKU"  
  
... " Can't I just have both!?"   
  
"Agh.. you HENTAI!" Soko shouted  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Miroku.... "My friend.. this is a problem that plagues all men of our generation, BUT JUST PICK THE BITCH SO WE CAN HUNT FOR SHARDS" inuyasha snapped at miroku  
  
" I.. I.. I can't choose.. when my kazaana is gone.. than I will decide".. still not satisfied with his decision.. the houshi sat down and thought  
  
" Ack!" she started banging her head on the ground " The muffins betrayed me" she started sobbing  
  
"Houshi...." Sango said through clenched teeth while making a fist with her hand 


	9. I am the Game, And I Want to be Played

Nanashi  
  
Disclaimer: well....Seeing as I am not a millionaire, I don't own any shares of Inuyasha...I have given them a lot of money though,   
  
with all the merchandise I buy. Wow! Think of how much money both Morgan and I have spent together.....Well..Seeing as we   
  
practically spent 1/2 of Bill Gates fortune on Inuyasha, you think you could..........No....But-......Fine. We own the plot and the   
  
characters Soko and Morgan. Don't steal. For you, stealing might make you happy. Happiness is the work of the Devil. Do not   
  
commit Happiness.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Morgan went from emotion to emotion very rapidly. For half a second, she was angry. Then she was sad. She stared at the   
  
houshi.....Tears filling in her eyes, threatening to shed. She sniffed in hope of containing her sorrow. She needed to get away   
  
from his eyes, so she decided to hunt for her cure-all.......A muffin  
  
Soko cleared her throat. Even if Morgan got on her nerves quite often, they were still friends. No friend likes to see their other   
  
friends in distress. Soko glared at the monk. This was his fault. He had made her cry before, and he succeed again  
  
She leaned forward, and slapped Miroku on the face. "You did it AGAIN!" She yelled. Morgan was grateful of her friend. She   
  
picked up the oh-so-holy muffin and just stared at it. She crushed the muffin in her hand and threw the compressed remains to   
  
the ground. "I can't take this!" She yelled, trying not to begin sobbing.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha started, completely un-sympathetic "Looks like blondie finally learned that the "Muffin" thing is really a piece of   
  
crap!"  
  
"Shut up you F***ING BASTARD!"Morgan yelled in anger  
  
"Whoa...." Soko said, staring at Morgan, wide-eyed. She had never seen her friend so angry as long as they had known   
  
each other.  
  
Morgan looked down at the muffin on the ground. She now regretted her waste of such a precious sweet. She went back over to   
  
the box, and selected another muffin. She chewed on it slowly. Letting the addicting taste last as long a possible.  
  
"Good," Soko sighed." She is going back to normal." Soko looked at Morgan in relief. Then she turned back to a certain monk   
  
that made her sad in the first place. "Dumbass houshi!" She said loudly, shaking her head slowly in disgust " you made   
  
Morgan.......MORGAN....Not want muffins. They were made for each other!"  
  
The very "Morgan" in question, went to go sit on a log, no longer trusting her legs to support her. She proped her arms up-   
  
vertically- on her lap, and rest her head in her hands. She felt several gazes lay upon her. She looked up, and saw everyone-   
  
even Inuyasha- Looking at her intently  
  
Kagome went to go sit by her. She sat on the right side of Morgan, and draped her arm onto her shoulders. "here," Kagome   
  
began, grabbing a muffin." Have a muffin, Morgan-chan."  
  
Morgan looked at the baked good for a moment. She then grabbed it greedily and stuffed it into her mouth. "Thank you,   
  
Kagome-chan," Morgan said quietly.  
  
"Damn it, houshi!" Soko cursed, " She is quiet now! And she is a fricken SCHOOL GIRL!" She lowered her voice, " Something   
  
must be wrong."  
  
Sango shook a fist in Miroku's face,"WHICH ONE ALREADY!"She practically screamed. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY LONGER!"   
  
Sango grabbed Kiara. The small youkai transformed into his (A/N can you believe it!? Kiara is a guy...) large form, and he and   
  
Sango flew off into the sky, not looking back once.  
  
"Wow...." Kagome began slowly." That was weird."  
  
"Pfft, no kidding," Soko agreed, staring at the spot where the two had left.  
  
"Feh," said our favorite hanyou  
  
On Soko's temple, a vain could be seen, popping rapidly. "Neekkkoo-chaann," She warned slowly  
  
"Yeah, I agree with you buddy," Miroku said, nodding his head.  
  
"Hmmphh, men," Soko said, shaking her head  
  
"Tell me about it," Morgan said, crossing her arms across her chest, looking at the men.  
  
"yeah," Kagome started," They're impossible."  
  
"Women," Miroku and Inuyasha said in unison "They're impossible."  
  
"I WANT MY MANGA!" Morgan cried out suddenly, leaving everyone to stare at her, until they re-gained their composure.   
  
Morgan ran over to her back-pack and grabbed out her Chobits manga, and a muffin(A/N(Michaela) How unexpected) and a   
  
cookie.  
  
When she was running back to her spot, she tripped onto Kagome. "I can't take this anymore!" She whined. She stood up, and   
  
took off into the forest, tripping, of course.  
  
"DAMN IT, MIROKU!" Kagome yelled. Soko didn't need to say anything to Miroku. Her vain on her temple was popping and her   
  
eye was twitching in anger.  
  
"Neko-chan," She said dangerously. " I know that this is some how YOUR fault!"  
  
"Don't look at me...........I didn't do shit!"  
  
"I sure hope you didn't have sex with shit," Soko muttered.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
After a short time, Morgan came back with a look of fright written upon her face. "h-he.......he...........he.........HE'S BACK!" She   
  
stuttered.  
  
(Michaela: This is turning into a fricken Soap Opera *sigh* *Rubs forehead*)  
  
"Who is back," everyone asked in unison  
  
"I-I don't know!" Morgan said still with a great look of fear on her face  
  
"Se-sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, sniffing the air.  
  
"Yeah! That's the ticket!"  
  
"Stupid/blonde/muffin crazed/ Miroku crazed/klutzy/ditzy/MORGAN!" Soko said quickly, glaring at Morgan. In all irony, Morgan   
  
grabbed a muffin and ran into the Houshi's arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Houshi-sama!"  
  
"I know you are, Morgan-sama, I know you are." Morgan cried quietly while she ate a muffin. She found this very difficult.  
  
"Morgan-chan, you're a ditz," Soko said plainly  
  
"I know," Morgan replied, fluttering her eyelashes  
  
"He is near...I can sense it," Inuyasha said, acting very serious (A/N(Michaela) SIRIUS LIVES!)  
  
~Yes, I can kick his ass again!~ Soko thought. Morgan buried her head into Miroku's robes  
  
"I dommm mmke hmmm" She said, muffled (She said: I don't like him)  
  
Inuyasha drew his sword, tetsaiga. Little did he know, that it would come to no need.  
  
~Let's see~ Soko thought. ~What should I do this time? I want it to be special....~  
  
"Morgan," She began. "Let me use your sword."  
  
"Oh! This thing?" She asked as she pulled out a Katana-like sword. It made a beautiful *Shing* sound.  
  
"Yeah, gimme."Soko said. Morgan handed her the sword.  
  
"I didn't know you had a sword!" Kagome exclaimed  
  
"Pfft, yeah. But it's not like I am gonna use it any time soon."  
  
"yeah, she can use her muffins," Soko said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, they hurt," Morgan agreed. To emphasize her point, she chucked one right into a certain perverted monk's face.  
  
"Oww," He said simply.  
  
..::.::Sesshomaru appears::.::..  
  
"Sesshomru," Inuyasha started," when are you ever gonna leave us the Hell alone?"  
  
"Not untill that sword is in my possession, half breed."  
  
"Oh Hell," Soko said, shoving Inuyasha out of her way to get to the front," Let me take care of this." She stepped up to   
  
Sesshomaru, boldly. "You're fun. Let's play a game, love," She said with a wink.  
  
"Stupid humans," Sesshomaru-sama started," They never cease to embarrass themselves."  
  
"Well, technically, *you* embarrass *your*self. I haven't lost to you yet, milord."  
  
Sesshomaru did not wait a second longer. He drew his sword and began to attack. Soko drew her sword at exactly the right   
  
time. She quickly pulled her sword into a horizontal position, blocking his attack.  
  
As their battle ensued it, it started to look more like some sort of water dance. Both were very graceful, and never made an   
  
un-intended move "This is fun," She said, with a mischievous grin on her face  
  
"Cease your talking, wench."  
  
"How many times do I have to say this?" She asked, jumping into the air at the same time he did. " I am not, I repeat NOT, a   
  
wench!" She sighed. "And I thought you were smart. I have lost all confidence."  
  
"Act as you will, speak as you will, you are still a filthy human, deserving of the name "wench"."  
  
"Aha....Stubborn as a mule and twice as ugly," She said flipping so she was facing his back. He quickly and gracefully turned   
  
around and blocked one of her attacks. " I don't mean that," She corrected. "You are ravishingly attractive."  
  
"Foolish human," Shesshomaru said with a smirk. Inuyasha just stared in awe.  
  
"*Pant* This is tiering," Soko said with a pleading look  
  
"I only want to fight when we are both at our best. That proves best that I am dominet even through the tricks a vixen like yourself   
  
plays."   
  
And with that...........He left.  
  
Soko squealed. "He likes me!" She then giggled. She ceased her "Foolish-ness" and walked up closer to the group. She   
  
dropped the useful sword back at Morgan's feet."Thanks for the sword, Morgan," She said. She plopped down on the ground.   
  
"I'm tired!" She whined like a certain ditzy blonde.  
  
"Maybe you should hold on to the sword," Morgan started," I mean, it's not like I am gonna use it."  
  
"Hmm...Sounds like a deal," Soko said  
  
"Finally! Now I don't have to lug this thing around." Soko giggled.  
  
"Okay," She said, fully recovered. "Le's roll!"   
  
Inuyasha was still taken aback from the battle. He had no idea what to say. Then it came to him. "Feh! You wench! You took   
  
away my battle again!"  
  
"No I didn't I saved your sorry ass! Besides...He didn't come here for YOU he came here for ME!"  
  
*+*+*+*At camp (After things cool down)*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
The boom box was playing. Soko was by it reading her Wish manga.  
  
~When you walk away,  
  
You don't hear me say,  
  
"Please! Oh Baby!   
  
Don't go!"  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight  
  
it's hard to let it go-~  
  
Morgan was shuffling her tarot cards, sitting by Miroku."Seeing as you put me through all that grief.....COULD YOU SHOW ME   
  
YOUR WIND TUNNEL!?"  
  
"But you've already seen it..."  
  
"Yeah....But I want to see it again!"  
  
"*small laugh* Fine"  
  
"Whoo Hoo!" She yelled while starting to jump and dance around. Her being "Morgan", she tripped. She quickly got up and   
  
grabbed Miroku's hand. "Well...LET'S GO!" they ran off into the forest together.  
  
"Should we trust them?" Kagome questioned Soko  
  
"Nope," Soko said slowly "Knowing Morgan, she might trip and get sucked in."  
  
"And Miroku might try, "Something"."  
  
Soko paused. "What are you suggesting, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Let's spy..." She answered with a huge grin. Soko adopted her grin as well  
  
*The girls follow Morgan and Miroku into the woods.*  
  
..::In the wood::..  
  
"Okay! Do it!" Morgan said, standing behind him, watching in excitement  
  
Miroku sighed" As you wish," He said. He ripped off the prayer beads "Kazaana!"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
A/N) YAY! I am done *Does a dance*  
  
Michaela: I decided to fill you readers in on a lil' secret.  
  
Morgan: YAY!  
  
Michaela: Yes. The secret is: I am the one that does ALL the disclaimers! Hehe....I am also the one that does these little   
  
conversations at the end. Over half the time I make up what you say, Morgan.  
  
Morgan: Really?  
  
Michaela: Yes, I just made that "Really"up!  
  
Morgan: Amazing...  
  
Michaela: Isn't it?  
  
Morgan: So does that mean if you do a typo when I speak.....it's your fault.  
  
Michaela: Of course not!  
  
Morgan: But-  
  
Michaela: no! It's always your fault. Not mine!  
  
Morgan- But-  
  
Michaela: ^_^  
  
Morgan: Hey....That means if you write the stuff I say.........You are talking to yourself?  
  
Michaela: I guess so, but-  
  
Morgan: No! That means you're crazy! MOMMY!  
  
Michaela: Okkaayy  
  
Later people. PLEASE REVIEW! OR FEEL MY ALL-MIGHTY WRATH!  
  
Morgan: You wouldn't like her all-mighty wrath.  
  
I've had it..................it was a bit salty.  
  
Laters  
  
Michaela and Morgan 


	10. Frodo Potter?

Nanashi  
  
THIS ½ TYPED BY MORGAN! BEWARE!  
  
Disclaimer: We does not own our ppprreeecciiioousssssssss........We's only owns the plotsssss and th-the Sokos and *Gollum* Morganssss. Master must find the ppprrreecciioouussssssss...  
  
Morgan stared as Miroku unleashed his wind tunnel. " This is so kick ass" she thought  
  
Miroku wrapped the prayer beads around his hand and turned towards her " Are you happy now, Morgan-sama?" he said with a slight smile  
  
Morgan grinned " Yes!.. thanks Miroku-sama" she said while grabbing a muffin.. but tripping over her feet.  
  
Soko and Kagome high fived from the bushes.. They were happy that no one saw them  
  
Miroku smiled and helped her up.. " Thanks.. priest" Morgan said while dusting off her school uniform  
  
" Actually.. " Miroku started... " It's Monk... but you may call me whatever you like" he winked  
  
Morgan cocked her head to the side " I don't get it..."  
  
Miroku rested his hand on Morgan's shoulder " Your priceless".... he started leaning closer... Morgan backed away " Uh.. heheh... " she laughed nervously " yeah.. priceless.. right" a sweatdrop formed on her forehead  
  
" Well.. uh.. we should get back to camp...being that Kagome and Soko probably already started talking... about us... alone.. in the woods" Morgan stated " Wow" she thought " This is awkward"  
  
Miroku nodded " Yes... lets head back" Morgan grabbed his hand and dragged him along  
  
Back at camp ~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
The " Gang" was sitting around the camp fire discussing today's events.. Morgan grabbed a muffin out of her bag and joined them..   
  
" How many muffins did u bring?" Soko implored.. shaking her head  
  
" Hm.. I don't know.." Morgan paused.." I brought 15 boxes!" Morgan stated proudly while sitting down Soko shook her head  
  
" I can't believe Sesshomaru came back today.." Kagome stated.. Soko let out a dreamy sigh.. Morgan noticed  
  
" HAH YOU LIKE SESSHOMARU!" Morgan said while skipping around the camp fire.. Soko tripped her  
  
" Thats right.. I love Sesshomaru" Soko replied " I'm not going to hide it"  
  
Morgan found a way to irritate Soko even more... and she was going to jump on this opportunity. Morgan waltzed over to Miroku and hopped on his lap " OH SESSHOMARU!!!... YOU SLAY ME!" everyone laughed " I LOVE YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE OUR ENEMY"   
  
Soko slapped her... Morgan rubbed her cheek "Ow..."  
  
" He's not our enemy.. and if we got together.. there wouldn't be any problems!"  
  
Inuyasha buried his head in his hands... "This is a nightmare" he mumbled   
  
Soko threw a stone at his head " Baka Neko," she replied " I'm going to practice.. I need some time to think.. I'll be back later" Soko walked off  
  
" Where's Sango?" Kagome added out of no where  
  
Morgan stuck her nose up in the hair " Sango's missing?" she crossed her arms " I didn't notice"  
  
" Yes.. she's been for about a day" she replied " Anyway.. I'm going to go look for Soko"  
  
" Bye!!" Morgan smiled and waved stupidly  
  
" Not so fast.. your coming with me" Kagome added.. she pulled Morgan off of Miroku and they started off on the trail  
  
About 5 minutes later.. they found Soko practicing with her sword (A/N Morgan... what's new?)   
  
" Oh look!" Morgan started " She's practicing for Sesshy!"   
  
In a second flat soko whipped out her dagger and threw it in Morgan.. hitting inches from her head behind a tree... Morgan turned pale " I... I.. I... Imwalkingbacktocampnowbye!" she turned around and starting running back to camp.. but she tripped over the rock a few feet away from her  
  
" Soko-chan?" Kagome started " Are you ok? You haven't really been acting yourself lately"  
  
Soko sighed " I don't know what's wrong with me.. I just feel so frustrated and I don't know why!"  
  
Kagome laughed and put her arm around her " That my friend.. is called love" The two girls started off in the direction of camp  
  
" I mean.. Kagome what do you think.. is it one sided love? Or do you think he feels the same way?"  
  
" Uh.. hm.. well judging by Sesshomaru.. he doesn't really like....how do I put this.... humans"  
  
Soko laughed.. " Gee.. how did you manage that deduction?"  
  
Kagome giggled " Lucky guess"  
  
The duo arrived back at camp and joined the rest of the " crew" around the campfire  
  
" You know.. " Kagome started " I'm really starting to worry about Sango" Morgan shoved three muffins in her mouth when she heard this Soko laughed " Dont worry Kagome-chan.. I'm sure she just went.. somewhere"  
  
" Yeah well.. anyway.. she can't have Miroku cause I want him for my own!" added Morgan  
  
Miroku sighed " I love my life" Soko slapped him  
  
" You hentai!"  
  
" Yeah Miroku," Morgan started " I wouldn't push her buttons if I were you... she's in a hell of a mood today.. she almost stabbed me with her dagger-thingy!" she twirled her blonde hair around her finger  
  
" AGH! Morgan you are really getting on my nerves today!"  
  
" Maybe its just PMS" replied Morgan nonchalantley  
  
Soko sweatdropped and raised her fist Morgan laughed nervously " Heheheh.. kidding!"  
  
" IT ISN'T GOD DAMNED PMS YOU BAKA!!!" shouted Soko while shoving her fist in Morgan's face  
  
Morgan ran over to Miroku " Ok ok... you win.. I surrender"  
  
" Sorry.. I'm just a little preoccupied right now" Soko yawned " I need to sleep"   
  
Soko said her good nights and drifted off to dreamland  
  
****Soko's Dream*****  
  
Soko lay in a field of flowers staring up at the sky looking at the clouds..   
  
" Nice day isn't it?" said voice from behind that she instantly recognized Soko stood up and faced him They leaned in towards each other but is awoken by a loud...  
  
" PLEASE!?"  
  
" No"  
  
" Come on.. Please?"  
  
Soko had awaken to Miroku and Morgan arguing about his wind tunnel.. she had been the last one to awake  
  
" Hey look!" Kagome noticed that she was awake " Sleeping beauty is up!"  
  
Soko glared at Kagome.. " You guys woke me up.. I was having a wonderful dream" she sighed dreamily.. much like Morgan does right before she devours a muffin whole  
  
" What was your dream about?" questioned Morgan  
  
" I'm not telling" Soko smirked  
  
Morgan glared at Soko then continued pestering the houshi " Please!?" she paused " I'll give you a muffin! " she stuck the muffin in his face  
  
" But I just showed you the other day" replied Miroku  
  
" Well... I wanna see it again! Please Houshi.. I'll love you forever!" She smiled   
  
Miroku blushed (A/N Morgan Yes... believe it or not.. MIROKU.. I mean MIROKU blushed) "I just don-" he sighed  
  
" Were you going to say something Houshi?" questioned Morgan  
  
" Nevermind it Morgan-sama"  
  
" Alright then!" She slapped on a cheerful smile  
  
" And No.. I won't let you see it" The Houshi added, Morgan stuck out her tounge  
  
" Thats ok I still love you"   
  
Miroku cleared his throat.... he thought to himself, I got to make her stop.. I don't wanna break her heart  
  
Kagome took notice to Miroku.. " Hes not acting perverted or trying to grope her.. " she thought " Something must be up"  
  
" Uh.. Miroku... " Kagome started " Is something bothering you.. you seem.. well.. you seem disturbed"  
  
Miroku sighed " Nay, Kagome-sama"  
  
Morgan sat down on a nearby log and devoured another one of her muffins.. she also took notice to Miroku's demeaner.. " Something is wrong" Morgan thought " I know something's bothering him.. maybe its best if I just leave it alone"  
  
Soko took notice to Morgan.. " Uh.. lets read!.. I still wanna read Harry Potter 5"  
  
" Who's Harry Potter?" questioned Morgan " Is he from Lord of the Rings?"  
  
Soko's right eye started to twitch " N-NO... he's... not!"  
  
Morgan let out a nervous laugh " Heheh.. right"  
  
Despite her " carefree" demeanor.. Morgan still felt uneasy when she looked at Miroku.. she definitely knew something was wrong.. and she felt that it was directed towards her.. Morgan's hand started to tremble.. It tended to do that when she was nervous  
  
Kagome felt tears forming in her eyes " Morgan-chan.. your hands shaking.. whats wrong?"  
  
" Oh that!" she let out a nervous laugh and quickly concealed her hand " It tends to do that when I'm nervous.. or.. err.. anxious"  
  
" And which one of those are you? " implored Soko looking her in the eye  
  
Morgan sighed.. she could feel tears coming on " Both... " she replied quietly  
  
Soko stood up and sat down next to her " Come with me.. " she said while dragging Morgan along.. Kagome followed.  
  
The trio went to the lake to have " girl talk". They all sat down.. Morgan in the center.. " Alright" Soko stated " Whats bothering you"  
  
Morgan tucked her knees into her chest " It's..." she paused " It's Miroku"  
  
" What about Miroku?" implored Kagome  
  
" I'm .. well I'm beginning to get the vibe that... He's doesn't feel the same way as I feel about him" Morgan started to cry.. " I need a muffin!" she said between sobs  
  
Kagome came prepared and handed the crying blonde a muffin  
  
Morgan turned a bright shade of red.. similar to Inuyasha's face whenever the topic of Hojo comes up.. she stood up " ITS THAT DAMN SANGO!" Morgan sat down.." I hate this"  
  
Soko put her arm around her " How do you think I feel? " continued Soko " I have no idea how Sesshomaru feels"  
  
Morgan wiped the running make-up from her eyes " Yeah I guess your right" Soko hands her a hankercheif   
  
" Your the lucky one Kagome" Morgan started " You know how Inuyasha feels"  
  
" Yeah.. I guess I am lucky" Kagome blushed, she got glares from the two romantically challenged girls sitting next to her  
  
" But don't worry" started Kagome.. " All your problems will work out in the end"  
  
" Why don't you check your tarot cards Morgan-chan?" suggested Soko  
  
Morgan sighed " All right" she started shuffling her cards and layed them out in the correct formation. Death on the top, The hermit (upside down) on the bottom left.. next to The Hermit sat The Lovers, and Three of Pentacles upside down on the far right  
  
" Hm... lets see" Morgan looked over her cards.. she was in deep thought " New beginnings... spend time with someone you love, tell your closet ones what they mean to you and don't let your insecurity drive you over the edge"  
  
" Pfft.. how appropriate" Morgan said while putting the cards back into the box  
  
" Thats good.. right?" Soko asked  
  
" Yeah I guess.. but I really have to inclination to tell Miroku how I really feel.. I mean... he should have figured it out."  
  
" I see, well my friend, you decide your own fate" Soko stated  
  
" Alright!" exclaimed Morgan " I'll tell him! But only because I know your gonna start playing your little mind games with me until I said that"   
  
Soko smiled " I never lose" and the three girls walked back to camp  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Morgan: Well everyone! I know I know.. this was the sappy romantic chapter.. but you gotta remember its Humor/ Romance so we had to throw some of that in or we wouldn't be good authors right?  
  
Morgan: And Michaela and I both wanted to thank all of our reviewers you guys are great.. and It really brightens our day to get them.. so thanks! Please review this chapter.. and stayed tuned for chapter 4 or 5 part one of NANASHI! *eats muffin* 


	11. Tankytanky!

Review responses!  
  
Artcat411 - (Michaela) I know that Soko is a bit too perfect....I was a bit weary of doing that, but I believe it was necessary. One thing, though, she isn't really that strong, you have to remember that she has the Shikon shard. That is basically the source of her strength. Thank you for bringing up this point, though. Constructive criticism is always nice ^_^  
  
Daishi MkII - (both) Thank you so much for thinking that. We have up till about chapter 10 "Out lined" All we need to do is to type them up into story format.(Michaela) I am sorry to say though, that I have school again already. My teachers on what we call "A days" (Monday and Wednesday) Give a lot of homework, thus the chapters will keep coming slower. We will try to type a lot on weekends, but even then, I get busy.   
  
FL Lone Wolf- (Michaela) We both thank you for reviewing. I shall not say your name, but: Hi there person I know. You said "Anyways" Tsk tsk....There is an "Anyway" but no such word as "Anyways". ^_^ Also, you know I don't like slag, Mr. N E WAYZ....Hehe, I'll let you off this time, but be forewarned!  
  
inuyasha-luver3- (Both) We are so glad you think it is funny! Wait....You DO think that the *Story* is funny...right? You aren't laughing at us, are you? *sniff* Thank you, anyway  
  
kiwichan2- (both) Thank you so much! We really appreciate all the reviews....They motivate us ^.^ Please, give us more, also. We take criticism, just all "Flames" have to go to Michaela. Not that we think that you will want to send flames, we are just reminding everyone reading this.  
  
Lates, peeps!   
  
Michaela AKA Sovuroko  
  
Morgan AKA Morgan 


	12. Good old fashion lover boy

Nanashi!  
  
Typed by MORGAN!  
  
Disclaimer: What I would give to own Miroku.....*dreamy sigh* Who cares about anyone else...I could watch him for hours....Hanya.....Well, I, nor Mi-kah-el-a owns Inuyasha. We do own the Plot, Soko, and Morgan. YAY! I own me! I'd like to thank the academe...But wait! Where is my Sexy man-whore!? Where is he!? O.O He didn't run, did he? Miroku! Miroku! Don't steal...Stealing is wrong.....It makes me angry....It makes Michaela angry, and she is all smart-ness. She would kick your ass in any subject, man. I have tried and my head hurt for DAYS! The smart-ness.....It hurts! Oh that's right! Miroku! Oh Lover-boy!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Morgan stood up from the ground " Ok blondie.. " She thought to herself "You can do this" She walked over to Miroku.. she was trying hard to conceal her shaking hand " Uh.. houshi?" he looked up at her " Can I uh... talk to you for a sec..."  
  
Miroku looked up at her " Of course Morgan- Sama"  
  
They walked to a large open field.. Morgan brought a box of muffins.. just incase she needed reassurance.. They went and stood in the middle of the field  
  
" Um.. well.. the reason I uh.. wanted to talk to you was.." she paused.. she was wringing her hands.. and trying to keep her cool even though she found this extremely hard " Um.. uh.. well I'm kinda getting the feeling that.. well.. that you don't feel the same way as I feel about.. uh.. you" She tried to hold back her tears Miroku's eyes were wide open and his mouth was slighty ajar " I just wanted to let you know.. that.. I've.." a tear fell down her cheek " I've never felt this way about anyone else before.. and that I really honestly do love you" she grabbed a muffin from her box " Houshi.. I'll change for you" She then dropped the muffin she was holding and stepped on it with her black heeled shoe.. not once looking at the muffin she had " murdered"  
  
Miroku couldn't help but gasp.. he pulled her towards him and held her " Miroku don't do that if you don't mean it" Morgan was trying to fight the tears  
  
Miroku looked into her eyes " But I do mean it"  
  
Morgan raised an eyebrow " But... I thought-" He cut her off  
  
" Morgan-chan.. I love you too.. I can't believe I even questioned it for a second, Gomen- nasai" He held her closer.. he tried as hard as he could not to ruin the moment by grabbing her ass  
  
Morgan was flat-out crying now " Oh houshi!" they continued to embrace " I love you!" she threw her remaining muffins on the ground.. Just as their eyes met.. and they started to lean closer to each other  
  
" OH MY GOD! KAWII!" ( A/N Morgan.. Can you say Deja Vous?)  
  
Miroku stopped leaning in towards the Ex- Muffin princess " Do you hear something?"  
  
Morgan broke away from the Houshi " DAMN YOU SOKO!!" her eyes were red with rage  
  
Soko and Kagome appeared out of the clearing " Hi ya' partner" she said while patting Morgan on the shoulder " We were right behind ya'!" she winked casually  
  
" AGH! You... You... AGH!" Morgan had no words.. which was a first  
  
" Oh.. so when it happens to YOU its wrong?" Kagome stated while crossing her arms  
  
Morgan laughed sarcastically, " Well Kagome-chan.. at least we didn't kiss!"  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out  
  
" That's right Kagome, Soko and I were spying on you when you were with Inuyasha.. there! HA! I said it!"  
  
" Yeah I know"  
  
Morgan cocked her head ".... Really?"  
  
" Yeah.. I sensed a Shikon Shard nearby.."  
  
" Oh haha." she laughed nervously " We just can't fool you can we Kagome chan" Morgan turned pink  
  
Kagome smiled and opened her mouth to begin to say something, but Blondie cut her off before she utter a word " Is SANGO back yet?" Morgan asked through clenched teeth  
  
" I hope so" added Kagome " I'm beginning to worry"  
  
" I'm going back to camp" Morgan grabbed Miroku's hand and started power-walking back in the direction twords camp.. She managed to shoot Soko and Kagome a dirty look before she vanashed with the Houshi  
  
" Now.. " Kagome turned towards Soko " What about you and Sesshomaru"  
  
Soko sweatdropped and placed a hand behind her head " Wha- What do you mean?"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow and stared at her " Well haha.. yeah.. I like him.. so what?.. I mean.. there isn't really anything I can do about it."  
  
"You're right." replied Kagome  
  
" I mean.. " Soko stared up at the sky with a slight grin on her face " He's only... sexy..powerful... tall.. smart... serious..."  
  
Kagome put her arm around Soko " Yeah.. yeah.. I get the picture, lets head back to camp"   
  
Soko giggled and they started back twords camp  
  
------ Back at Camp------  
  
Everything seemed to be back to normal with the Inu Gang.. Soko was drawing.. Morgan was flirting aimlessly with the monk.. Inuyasha was eyeing the Tetsaiga and Kagome was messing with Shippou... Just then.. Kirara flied down from the sky with Sango on his back.. Morgan shuddered  
  
" Sango! Thank the Gods your back! I was worried sick" Kagome stated  
  
" Feh" replied the Hanyou  
  
Sango ignored their comments and looked at Morgan in disgust " ... You" she snapped  
  
" And.. you" Morgan snapped back  
  
" Agh.. I hate you!"   
  
" .... Likewise"   
  
Morgan muttered under her breath " She's jealous.. " But Sango overheard and shot her a dirty look  
  
" For your information Blondie.. " she paused and crossed her arms " I am not jealous.. I.. I.. love Hojo!"  
  
Everyone gasped  
  
Morgan and Soko exchanged glaces " Ewww!" they said in perfect unison  
  
Kagome stood up and walked over to her friend " Well.. Sango-Chan.. I am very..." she paused " What's that word I'm looking for?"  
  
Morgan stood next to Kagome and folded her arms " Disgusted?"  
  
Soko joined her " Disturbed?"  
  
Kagome glared at them " No..!, I'm .. happy.. for you Sango.. yes.. Happy" Kagome found herself struggling to say that phrase  
  
Sango stuck her nose up in the air.. and flew away on Kirara.. again  
  
Morgan shook her head.. " That girl has major issues.."  
  
" Tell me about it" Soko replied while walking back to her sketch pad  
  
Morgan's lack of muffins finally started to kick in.. she remembered what she had done... she quickly stood up.. " Oh.. my.. god" she clasped her hands over her mouth and sat back down.. her lip started to tremble  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Morgan: Hello Everyone.. well that's another chapter of Nanashi.. i hoep you enjoyed it! I personally wanted to thank all of our loyal reviewers.. you guys kick ass.. and you make us feel so special *eats muffin*  
  
Morgan: So.. as they say in the magical kingdom of France " J'aime quand tu lire.. , et j'aime quand tu passer en revue!" I like it when you read, and i like it when you review.. please review! Well i'm out! stay tuned for the next chapter of Nanashi! 


	13. MICKEY MOUSE

Nanashi  
  
Disclaimer: Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me? M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E! Who is the one that owns the Inuaysha series? R-U-M-I-K-O T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Hmm....That doesn't go with the rhythm...Just pretend it does! YAY! Well, anyway, seeing as Michaela or Morgan sounds nothin' like that, you can guess that we don't own it. We DO, however, own the plot, and characters known as Soko and Morgan. Mickey Mouse doesn't steal, and neither should you!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Miroku looked down at Morgan "Is there something wrong, Morgan-sama?" He asked with a suspicious voice and matching glance. He continued to stare at her with suspicion for a moment. Then he raised his gaze over to the west...  
  
..::Sesshomaru appears::..  
  
Morgan sensed everyone tense. She looked towards the west, also, and forgot all about muffins. She quickly went into her usual routine. She hastily hopped into the Houshi's lap, and buried her face in his robes. "It's th-that...SCARY guy!" She squealed  
  
Soko went into her usual routine, also. She grasped the sheath and handle of her sword, drawing it swiftly with grace. She had a stern and serious look on her face (A/N (Michaela)*sniff* Sirius...)  
  
Sesshomaru stepped into clearer view. He looked as calm, collected, profound as always. His face looked like stone, unable to change expressions. It would always be carved to look bored and arrogant. He stood there, no weapon yet drawn.  
  
Inuyasha drew his precious tetsaiga. Like always, it made a very cooli-o *Shing* sound. "YOU.. AGAIN!" He hollered towards his full demon half brother. "THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME IN THE PAST WEEK!" Morgan muttered something into Miroku's robes that sounded ludicrously like "Wind Tunnel" Soko just looked at Sesshomaru, silently, thinking of her strategy....among "other" things.  
  
She to step toward her opponent, adding some of the last details to her "plan". As she stepped forward, Sesshomaru gave her a small smile (A/N (Morgan) Yes! Shesshomaru CAN smile, even if he isn't killing someone!) He quickly erased the smile and began to speak. "I told you that we would finish our fight. Thus I come."  
  
"But of course," She replied, in a dignified voice.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T, WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled at her. She entered her battle stance.  
  
"I don't what, Neko-chan?"She asked, a bit annoyed  
  
"TAKE AWAY MY GLORY! HE'S MY BROTHER AND *I* WILL FIGHT HIM!"  
  
"OSUAWRI!" Kagome yelled. Thank all the higher beings that she has that power over him....  
  
...:::Thud:::...  
  
"Nay, he is here for *my* fight," Soko said to the motionless Inu youkai (A/N "Nay" It's old English AND Japanese...same meaning, too. Nay = No. Inu Yokai = dog demon.)   
  
Sesshomaru drew his sword and advanced quickly. Soko, already in her stance, advanced also. Their graceful/ elegant battle continued, and as always, the onlookers "looked" in awe ~I really need a muffin. I really need a muffin. I really need a muffin. I really need a muffin. I REALLY NEED A MUFFIN! I REALLY NEED A MUFFIN!! I REALLY NEED A MUFFIN!!!~ Morgan said in her head.  
  
"You are really starting to like this, huh?" Soko asked Sesshomaru as she jumped off to the side.   
  
"You amuse me, human,"  
  
"YAY!"She paused and said seriously, "You are holding back.....Don't"  
  
"As you wish," And with that said, they started to fight harder and swifter. Both using more complicated moves.  
  
After about 5 minutes of fighting, Soko started to smile. I big, happy, smile."What amuses you so, human?" Sesshomaru asked  
  
Soko blushed. "I-I just like fighting with you. It is enjoyable." Sesshomaru smirked  
  
"As do I."  
  
"Y-you do? But I thought you hated humans...."  
  
"There can always be exceptions.."  
  
"OH DEAR GOD!" Inuyasha and Morgan said in unison. Soko's pace was slowing...Her moves were becoming sloppy and she was scarlet.  
  
"hmm...It seems the lord has lightened up," Miroku said thoughtfully.  
  
"Pfft," Morgan said simply.  
  
"You're doing this on purpose!" Soko whined at Sesshomaru. "Making me sloppy....No matter," She picked up speed again and began to fight like normal.  
  
"If you like him so much...WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING HIM?!"Morgan yelled  
  
"It's all part of the game, my friend," Soko said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She jumped up into the air in unison with the lord.  
  
"Women.." Miroku muttered," Always playing their games..."  
  
"Oh houshi," Soko said, hearing him," You just don't like the game because you always loose." Morgan shot her a dirty glare and put an arm around him. Soko continued to fight with Sesshomaru. All her will and love was poured into it. After a while, she knocked the sword out of his hand.  
  
"FINNALY!" Inuyasha boomed ," It's my turn!"  
  
"Nay, Neko," She said. She picked up Sesshomaru's sword and handed it to him. "Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"YOU MAKE NO SENSE!"Morgan yelled  
  
"Yeah, you should talk," Soko retorted. "Another day, koi," She said quietly to Sesshomaru. (Koi = Love, as in My Love)  
  
"What do you mean "Should talk"? I am talking!" Morgan yelled. Sesshomaru disappeared into the forest  
  
Soko sighed. "Shut up Morgan..Just shut up.." Morgan shifted positions and brought her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Okay.." She said simply  
  
"Thank you," Soko said, plopping to the ground and beginning to catch her breath. "He says he likes me," She said, smiling  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled, eye twitching  
  
"Inuyasha, shut up. Don't ruin her fun," Kagome ordered  
  
"It's true!" Soko defended "He said, "But I do make exceptions.""  
  
"That's not the same thing," Morgan said, not really think (What a suprize..)  
  
"It is with him, you ditz," Soko said," You know how stotic he is.." Morgan sighed. Soko winked. "You guys dont even know WHY he came or left...I pity you..*giggle* Oh well....I shall carry that information with me till the grave."  
  
"You suck!" Morgan yelled  
  
"Yes, I do, don't I?"Soko replied. Morgan was falling into a state of depression...She hadn't had a muffin in over 45 minutes....  
  
Soko walked over to her things and grabbed her Bow and Arrows. "I am gonna go practice," She said "I'll be back when ever..."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A/N  
  
YAY! I Michaela, known as Sovuroko by many, am finished with this part of a chapter..! I would really love at least one review on this half of mine...I gots those school time blues...I have MUCH more homework this year than last year...I am in honor classes and am going to try to join the Science Olympiad competition team....Only time will tell.....And that gives me a huge stress load when I am also writting a story! Encourage me I say! Encourage! *Cracks whip*  
  
Michaela: Oh gawd...This Monday was HORRIBLE! I had an hour worth of History HW....45min worth of Math....and 35min worth of Science....I hate Mondays even more now, 'cause it's gonna be like that for the rest of the fricken YEAR! O.o  
  
Morgan: You can do it....You're Wonder Woman  
  
Michaela: You said that very line a couple A/Ns ago...  
  
Morgan: Well, you are the one writing this, not me  
  
Michaela: Go stare at pictures of that "Sexy man-whore Miroku" of your's...  
  
Morgan: :] That's MY name for him  
  
Michaela: Doy! Quotations...  
  
Morgan: oh.....OH! Okay  
  
Michaela: Ugh...OKAY! To answer a questions of our loyal reviewer Kiwichan:  
  
The characters Morgan and Soko are Best friends....Not sisters...hehe........Also in REAL LIFE Sovuroko (Michaela) and Morgan are really good AIM buddies.  
  
Michaela: I would also like to say one other thing!  
  
Morgan: Go ahead!  
  
Michaela: My name is said Mi-kay-la....................My name is infuriating because almost everyone used to say it wrong....I was My-kal-ah   
  
Mi-chelle-a Mi-she-la And my personal favorite Mi-ka-el-a......I love that one...It was created by my Best friend Mia's Mom....That's what I get from a person who speaks Tagalog ½ the time...hehe...Mia, your Mom is cool-ness, though  
  
Much love,  
  
Michaela AKA Sovuroko  
  
Morgan AKA Morgan 


	14. Should I say, or should I go?

Nanashi  
  
Disclaimer- I am out of ideas....So I shall just say that neither of us own anything of Inuyasha. We own the plot and the two characters Soko and Morgan. Don't steal or you shall feel the wrath of the iron fist....YOU! Obey the fist! *Invader Zim* Heck yeah man...Crazy hardcore.  
  
Morgan fell to her knees, sobbing " I.. I.. " she continued crying  
  
Miroku put his arm around her and tried to comfort her " Dont cry Morgan-sama.. what's wrong?"  
  
Morgan inhaled" INEEDMYMUFFINSBUTISQUISHEDALLOFTHEMWHENICONFESSEDMYLOV  
  
FOR" she sniffed " YOU"  
  
All Miroku could do was stare.. he raised an eyebrow.. " Eh.. come again?"  
  
" MUFFINS!"   
  
" I see.. " said the Houshi trying to act suave.. it wasn't really working out to good for him  
  
" I CAN FEEL MY SOUL DYING" replied Morgan who was about to collapse, she grabbed his robes " I NEED THEM, DONT FUCK WITH ME HOUSHI"  
  
Miroku placed a hand around Morgan's waist.. she was now crying full force in his shoulder " Koi.. I don't know how to get you muffins.."  
  
" YOU DONT LOVE ME!" Morgan screamed.. and cried harder.. if that was possible  
  
" I just called you love.. how could I not?"   
  
Morgan broke away and started running to find Soko.. Miroku shook his head and muttered something that sounded like.. " women" while she ran away.. Moments later she found Soko in a field practicing Morgan nearly ran into her  
  
" W-what's going on.. " questioned Soko  
  
Morgan took a deep breath " INEEDMYMUFFINSBUTISQUISHEDTHEMALLWHENICONFESSEDMYLOVEFOR" she sniffed " MIROKU!"  
  
Soko rolled her eyes and placed another arrow in her bow " What do you want me to do about it? " She shot the arrow " That was your choice.. not mine"  
  
Morgan turned around and started to walk back to camp.. she sat next to Miroku  
  
" I think you really need to break this addiction koi " He said while putting an arm around her.. since she was so upset.. she didn't notice that his hand was lingering lower.... " Consider this.. step 1"  
  
" OH WHAT AM I ON THE TWELVE STEP PROGRAM!" Morgan snapped back " I DIDNT KNOW THEY MADE THAT FOR MUFFINS!" she crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air " If this is how I do it.. I don't want to stop"  
  
Kagome nodded " I agree with Miroku.. you really need to break this"  
  
" How can you make me get rid of an addiction to the greatest thing on earth?" replied Morgan  
  
"I bet your ditzy cause of the damn muffins" shot back Kagome  
  
Morgan stood " YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!, and besides! How would you know.. your too busy dreaming over the stupid cat and that gay guy Sango just ran off with!"  
  
Kagome now joined Morgan in standing " Yeah.. well at least I'm not in love with a perverted monk that only wants me for my ability to reproduce!"  
  
" Why don't you mate with that dog or something!"  
  
" Why don't you stop acting like a fucking idiot and dye your hair black like the rest of us!"  
  
" GAH! I Can't take this!" Morgan sat on a log next to Miroku  
  
" Stupid American pigs!" Shot Kagome.. turning her back on Morgan " And your damn Liberty Toast!"  
  
" Yeah well you Japenese people and your...... " Morgan paused " .. SUSHI!"  
  
" Well we have higher education standards!"  
  
" Yeah well your just jealous cause we kicked your ass in WWII!!"  
  
" Morgan-sama.." said a very nervous Houshi " I think you need to calm down"  
  
Morgan shot him an evil death glare " Get me muffins then I'll be calm!"  
  
Kagome apparently still wasn't done arguing " At least we can build good computers!"  
  
" Look Kagome!..." Morgan didn't want to argue.. probably because she was starting to feel dizzy from her lack of muffins " I Just really need a muffin ok!" tears streamed down her cheeks " I can't live without them!"  
  
Just then.. Soko arrived at the camp, she noticed Morgan crying and Kagome standing over her with a really pissy look on her face ~ Oh gods...~ she thought.. and proceeded to walk towards the fighting duo  
  
Morgan noticed Soko.. " SOKO! " she yelled " Kagome is being mean!!!"  
  
" Oh well... " Soko replied " Its about time Kagome got mean..."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow.. " Whats that supposed to mean!?"  
  
" It means your too perfect!" shot back a very angry and flustered blonde  
  
Soko stared at Morgan " Morgan.... shutup"  
  
She stared at the ground.. " Yes ma'am" .. she paused than continued " Why doesn't anyone understand.. muffins are american.. they remind me of home!" She stared sobbing  
  
" Muffins are english" Soko replied while she smacked her hand to her forehead  
  
" OH!.. well in that case.. they remind me of... england...."  
  
" You have never even been to england!"   
  
" So!" Morgan stated.. " Thats not the point.. the point is that I need muffins!"  
  
Soko shook her head " Whatever you ditz.. whatever"  
  
Morgan stood " Fine!" she grabbed her backpack " If no one is going to get me muffins then I'll have to get them myself!"  
  
Morgan started to walk towards the trail but Soko grabbed her arm " Oh no you dont.." Soko implored  
  
Morgan tried to pull away " Agh! Let me go! I'm going back to the well.. its not that far right?"  
  
Soko sweatdropped.. " ......Its 10 miles"  
  
Morgan fell on the ground sobbing.. Miroku walked over to her and tried to comfort her "Maybe we could both walk back to the well.." insisted the Houshi  
  
" YEAH RIGHT YOU'LL PROBABLY RAPE ME!" snapped Morgan causing Miroku to jump  
  
Soko giggled.. " I'm sorry houshi.." continued Morgan.. " I'm just a little.. uh.. testy"  
  
Miroku stood " I understand.. you can do it Morgan.. give up muffins.."  
  
Just then Sango flew down on Kirara  
  
Morgan's eyes glistened.. " She has to have them!" Morgan ran over to Sango and grabbed her shoulders.. " WHERE ARE MY MUFFINS!"  
  
Sango glared at Morgan.. " What are you talking about.. I don't have your muffins..." she raised an eyebrow  
  
Morgan collapsed on the ground.. " I give up".. she sighed  
  
" GOOD!" replied Inuyasha  
  
Morgan walked back to the campfire.. she wiped the running makeup from her eyes.. Soko walked over to her and sat down next to her, she draped an arm around her shoulders " You are a ditz.."  
  
Morgan cracked a slight smile.. Soko had an idea " If you can go a whole two weeks with out muffins, I'll give you.. wait.. no... I'll teach you.. wait.. I'll do something you want me too" stated Soko  
  
" But I don't want anything.. aside from a muffin"  
  
" Nothing?" questioned Soko  
  
" Fine.. what are my options.." replied Morgan trying to stand.. but she tripped over Miroku's staff and landed on him  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author Notes  
  
Morgan: Woo! Hey everyone.. we finally have another chapter of Nanashi posted! Sorry it took so long.. but you know.. Michaela and I have lives.. believe it or not.. Woo and.. My birthday just passed.. Happy birthday to me! Woo! Please review.. I mean.. We haven't gotten any reviews in a while.. and we really really would appreciate it if you guys would review.. it makes it all worth while.. alright well.. hope you enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for more! Ja ne! 


	15. 1812 equals 1992!

Nanashi  
  
Typed up by Mike-lar as called by her 18 year old-kickin- brother Jack.   
  
disclaimer: *Morgan wanders in the woods* Oh Sexy Man-Whore!? Where are you!? I want to Ravish you! DAMNIT! ugh... Well...Come on! SEXY MAN-WHORE!? GRR.. "While you people are here, I might as well tell you that we own nothing...Well..Nothing of the Inuyasha series....We Do, however, own the plot, in which another character we own, Morgan, Squeel! Gets you chase after that "sexy man-whore" Soko, *glee* gets to be all kickin....Don't steal our Joy! SEXY-MAN-WHORE!? COME OUT AND PLAY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well...what are my options?"Morgan replied, trying to stand up, but very fortunately for a perverted monk, tripped on his staff, and landed on him.  
  
"That is getting so old," Soko said, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"It's not like I can help it!" Morgan called. Soko rolled her eyes. She sighed  
  
"I know....It's part of your blonde "Charm".." Morgan nodded at Soko's statement. "Well," Soko sighed " your options are...................................," She paused." I never thought that far," She admitted.  
  
"That's okay, Soko-chan," Morgan said oh-so-happily. "I have exactly what I want," She looked to Miroku, blushing a bit.  
  
"Okay..." Soko began,"Your options are....Miroku....Me teaching you how to fight....or....well.....Me teaching you how to read better."  
  
"I CHOOSE MIROKU!" Morgan said quickly  
  
"Oki day then," Soko said." You have to go at least two weeks without muffins. Shake on it...."  
  
"WAIT!" Morgan yelled. Soko sighed  
  
"What..?!" She asked, annoyed  
  
"Does that mean I can't touch him for *2* weeks!?"  
  
"Hmmm.. How about...YES!"  
  
"No deal," Miroku said  
  
"Fine....How about...Limited contact?"  
  
"No deal," Miroku repeated  
  
Soko closed her eyes in anger. "It. Is. Not. Your. Fucking. Choice." She said slowly with an icy tone "It's. Morgan's."  
  
"Yeah...But still," Morgan started. ." No deal....I already have him, so why would I choose him again?" She paused."Fine, you can teach me to fight!"  
  
"Okay," Soko said simply. No longer being angry  
  
"I am tired of sitting on the side-lines, anyway," Morgan admitted  
  
"Oh, I am so sure..." Soko muttered "Okay, deal?" She asked in a normal tone, extending her hand.  
  
"Deal," Morgan chimed, shaking Soko's hand. "Kagome-chan," She began, retracting her hand and turning to Kagome. "I am sorry about blowing up at you...It was just because of my lack of muffins..."  
  
"That's okay," Kagome said, expression lightening ," As long as you learn to fight, I'm good." Morgan sat back down on the ground and let out a sigh.   
  
"Man...two weeks is a long time," She said thoughtfully."The longest I've been without muffins is 3 hours.."  
  
"Get used to it," Soko said with a wink "Do you want to wait 2 weeks, or start learning to fight now?"  
  
"Now, Now, Now, Now!" Morgan said, acting like a fricken 3 year old with a tone of voice to match.  
  
"2 weeks it is then!" Soko said happily  
  
"What!?" Morgan asked in a truly confused tone. "I said &I Quote Now& quote,"  
  
"I am doing the exact opposite of what you say. You being a ditz, would logically make the incorrect choice. If I take the opposite, I get a &QuoteSmart"e; choice.."  
  
"Owie...My head hurts.."  
  
"*laughs* Thats okay, I am just kidding. We will start tomorrow, it will be getting dark soon, anyway," Soko said, looking at the sky. Morgan yawned  
  
"I am tired," She complained. She scooted over to Miroku and rested her head on his shoulder. "Good night!" She said  
  
"Pch.." Soko scoffed," I swear that's a SIN!"  
  
"What! It's not like we're having SEX or anything!"Morgan retorted. Miroku put on one of his famous perverted grins...  
  
"Who knows.." He said in a very sly voice  
  
"I AM ONLY *15*!" Morgan wailed, sitting up-right  
  
Kagome cleared her throat. "we are in feudal Japan....15 is of age..."  
  
Morgan laughed in a nervous manner. "R-right!" She rested her head back down onto the Houshi's shoulder. "Good night!" She said quickly  
  
"I was just kidding," Miroku said," Don't worry."  
  
"Right! I knew that!" Morgan lied  
  
"I am so sure.." Soko said sarcastically ,"And the Chinese invented Buddhism," She said, shaking her head slowly  
  
"Didn't they?" Morgan asked. Soko paused and her left eye twitched..  
  
"Do you EVER pay attention?!" She asked angrily  
  
"Rarely," Morgan said, truthfully  
  
"Makes sense then," Soko said, calming down." The Indians invented Buddhism, my friend," She said, Matter-of-factly  
  
"But they are in AMERICA, silly," Morgan said, giggling  
  
"GRRRRRRRRR-NESSSS!" Soko yelled in frustration "No!" She paused, collecting her nerves once more. "The Asian Indians, dear."  
  
"You mean the ones that work at all those gas stations.....and drive taxies? 'Cause there were a lot of Taxies in New York.."  
  
"I HATE you!" Soko screamed  
  
"What is a tax-ey?" Miroku asked, trying to sound it out.  
  
"A metal carriage that someone else drives for you if you pay the," Soko explained simply like she had done it every day "Now then...." She paused and then Glared at Morgan, "WHAT DO YOU DO IN HISTORY!?"  
  
"Umm..." Morgan thought," I color, paint my nails, and doodle!"  
  
Soko just stared at her, wide-eyed. She then had a sly idea. "Do you even know what subject history is?" She asked, jokingly  
  
"Pfft," Morgan scoffed," I dont need school! I am going to be a model!" She stood up and tried to do the "Model" Walk. She tripped after about fives steps...  
  
"Hey Morgan, you are an American, so you should know this," Soko said, trying to keep from laughing. "When was the war of 1812?" She asked  
  
"uhh...I know this.." Morgan paused, "1992!"   
  
"Very good!," Soko lied "now then,"She began ," What color was George Washington's *white* horse?"  
  
"umm....GREEN!"  
  
"Who was buried in Grant's tomb?" Soko asked  
  
"Abraham Lincoln!"  
  
"Who was the first man in space!?"  
  
"Buzz Lightyear!"Morgan yelled"Owie..all these questions are making my head spin. They're too hard!"  
  
"Oh...Just ONE more?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Which of the following is NOT a color:  
  
A.) Green   
  
B.) Plaid  
  
C.) Turquoise"  
  
"Well C, of course! It's a compound word!"Soko and Kagome were clutching their sides, and rolling on the ground with laughter. "What's so funny?" Morgan asked indigently  
  
"Oh...Umm...NOTHING!" Soko lied. Kagome gasped for air  
  
"Ahh, my head is spinning...these questions are WAY too hard!" Morgan whined  
  
"I am sure, Morgan," Soko laughed,"Just like King Tut was *40* when he died!"  
  
"....Really?" Morgan asked  
  
"Of..COURSE!," Soko said, struggling to breathing  
  
"...I think you're lying!" Morgan accused  
  
"Of COURSE NOT! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH THINGS!*laughs*"  
  
"Oki do da day!"Morgan said. Soko and Kagome doubled up in laughter. Morgan looked at them "I think you guys are trying to make me look like an idiot!"  
  
"Of *giggle* Course *giggle* Not *giggle*," Soko replied  
  
"If you say so..."Morgan said, leaning on Miroku.  
  
She suddenly stood up and walked over to the nearby lake. (A/N (Michaela) Man....There is ALWAYS a nearby lake...It's like so very practical, huh)  
  
"I am more than just blonde hair, you know!" Morgan said as she flipped her hair. Her, being the comical klutz she is, tripped and fell into the lake.  
  
"Yes, you are more than just blonde hair.." Soko started innocently," You are an entire human -female- unit with classic American features and a very ditzy/bubbley/dumbass-ey state of mind." That last bit, was not so innocent....  
  
Morgan dragged her self out of the lake, dripping in water. She ringed out her school skirt, a bit, and walked back to where everyone was located(practically)  
  
"I hate being clumsy!" She complained  
  
"That's why I am going to teach you how to fight," Soko said, raising her index finger," It gives you grace."  
  
"Who's Grace?" Morgan asked innocently, while ringing out her hair. Soko erupted in laughter. "No...Seriously...Who is Grace?"  
  
"Dumbarse," Soko said, recovering from her fit of laughter. "Grace isn't a person, it's a flow of movements."  
  
"Oh well! I guess I am not her, huh.."  
  
"I guess not," Soko said  
  
"At least I have my HOUSHI!" Morgan yelled as she suddenly ran over to the monk and enveloped him in a bear hug.  
  
"Your..wet.." Miroku complained  
  
"Oh yeah! *Innocent laugh* I forgot! Oh well...you are already wet now, so no harm.." She pulled him back into a bone crushing hug.  
  
~She is so cute....I think~Miroku thought  
  
"I need to uh...Change.." Morgan said, feeling the cold from her clothes and moving away from Miroku. She looked down at her wet clothes "ugh..."  
  
"Yeah, you do," Soko said simply. Morgan grabbed her back-pack and took off into the wood, away from perverted eyes. "Don't even think about it houshi," Soko said, not looking at him as he shifted  
  
"I-I was going to take her wet clothes!" Miroku lied  
  
"A likely story..." Soko said, now eyeing him. Just then, Morgan returned from her woody-get-away with Pink pajamas and matching pink bunny slippers. She took one more step, and tripped over them..  
  
"Slick.." Soko said slowly and sarcastically. (A/N (Michaela) Just like ME! Lets all be like Mike! lol...I hate when people call me that. It has nothing to do with my name....ANYWAY:) Morgan stood back up like nothing had happened. She let out a very loud yawn.  
  
"I'm tired!," She complained  
  
"well, what do you do when you are tired?" Soko asked, trying not to get annoyed.  
  
"Drink coffee?"  
  
"NO! DAMN YOU! You *Sleep*!"  
  
"Well, I would be asleep right now if you didn't ask such hard questions!"Morgan said. Soko could not help but laugh.  
  
"Go to bed you ditz.."  
  
"I....can't....the Houshi is all....wet..."  
  
"Then don't sleep with him, maybe?!"  
  
"But I need to!" Morgan complained as she hopped onto the Houshi's lap (A/N (Michaela) Hop on POP! I loved Dr. Suess!)   
  
"Good night!" Morgan called, as she began to fall asleep, with a stupid smile on her face.....  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Tanky-tanky for reading...nothing TOO interesting in my life at this point. Review please, and I'll love you for life!  
  
Michaela: Don't worry, Morgan, we'll take that bitch down.  
  
Morgan: Also, when we take her down, can we take down that other Fucking Bitch that Flamed, Kiwi-chan  
  
Michaela: But of course! I like Sango, but I would never flame Kiwi-chan (such a sweet girl) Just because she was a bit mean to a fricken Inuyasha CHARACTER, doesn't mean you can be un-civil   
  
Morgan: Hells Yes  
  
Michaela: We do take flames, though. But NONE can be directed at Morgan...  
  
Morgan: *sniff* I HATE this week...When will it end!?  
  
Michaela: Uh....Monday?  
  
Morgan: Let's just go egg your old History teachers house...  
  
Michaela: CAN DO! HECK YEAH!  
  
Morgan: :]  
  
Michaela: SCORE! Morgan is happy, AND I get to Egg Mr. Gay *coughs* Excuse me, Mr.Guy's house.  
  
Lates people!  
  
Lots of love to all ya'll who review, or at least PRETEND to review  
  
Michaela/Sovuroko  
  
Morgan/ Miroku's Muffin Princess 


	16. It's not easy, being Grace

Nanashi  
  
Disclaimer- You know, Michaela and I are 3 hours apart, so if someone stole this, I could kill them at 9 and she could kill them at 9 again......Nice ^.~ The only things *We* can actually kill you for is stealing Soko, Morgan, Freedom kissing, the plot, or anything else we have in here that is NOT in Inuyasha. If you steal stuff from Inuyasha: FOR SHAME AND LET ANY HIGHER BEINGS HAVE MERCY ON YOUR PITIFUL SOOUULLLL! ^_^ They belong to that heavenly person that also made Ranma 1/2 *dreamy sigh* Rumiko Takahashi.....  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Typed up-ers by-ers Morgan-ers  
  
The Next Morning _~~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~  
  
Soko awoke to Morgan shaking her " WAKE UP!! SOKO COME ON I WANNA BE GRACE NOW!!!"  
  
Soko slowly opened her eyes and groaned " 5 more minutes mom..." she rolled over  
  
Morgan continued shaking her " NO WAKE UP NOW!!" ... By the looks of it.. it seemed that Soko wasn't going to budge.. Morgan had an idea.. she bent down and yelled in her ear " SESSHOMARU IS HERE!"  
  
Inuyasha quickly woke up " WHERE!?"   
  
Soko sat up and rubbed her eyes " Wha.. where?"  
  
" Hah.. now your up.. but you should have seen the look on your face!" Morgan said while prancing over to Miroku, she stood overtop of him and shook him repeatedly till he woke  
  
Soko yawned.. " Ok ok.. come on... I'll teach you to be grace now"  
  
Soko led Morgan out to a large open field and stood her about 8 feet away from a tree " Ok.." stated Soko " If you remember anything from Karate " she said while rolling her eyes " What was the one thing the sensai always said"  
  
Morgan bit her lower lip "... stop eating muffins?"  
  
" NO!" Soko snapped back  
  
".... Stop playing with your hair?"   
  
" NO!" Soko shook her head.. " He said that diligence is the key"  
  
Soko grabbed a bow and positioned it in Morgan's hand " Ok.. " she said while positioning Morgan's fingers around the bow   
  
" You hold the bow like this.. NO LIKE THIS... GRRR LIKE THIS" She snapped at Morgan while she fumbled with the bow " Now.. stand like this " Soko demonstrated the way she should stand " No... Like this.. DAMN IT LIKE THIS... Ok. " Soko was getting frustrated  
  
When Morgan was standing and holding the bow correctly Soko handed her an arrow " Ok.. take it in this hand.. NO .. wrong hand.. there you go.. and you load it into the bow..match the arrow with the notch.. NO.. the notch... There you go" Soko rolled her eyes ~ Gods help me ~ she thought  
  
Morgan pulled back the cord and released the arrow, the cord snapped against Morgan's arm when she released " OW.. Soko this is painful"  
  
Soko rubbed her temples " Thats because you shifted your weight!"  
  
" I what?" Morgan stated honestly  
  
" Your not supposed to move your weight..." she stood next to Morgan and demonstrated the way she should stand.. for a second time " Now.. stand straight"  
  
" WOO! I'm doing it!" Morgan said while trying to look professional.. it wasn't working out to well for her, Morgan shot the arrow, it flew about two feet, than crashed  
  
Soko slapped her hand to her forehead " Uh.. at least were getting somewhere.. " she picked up her bow and arrow and proceeded to walk away " I'm going to practice by myself for a little while, keep practicing until you can hit the target on your own"   
  
Morgan aimed the arrow at the target " Target... " she thought " Oh.. you mean like Sango's head!?"  
  
" NO!" Soko snapped back " The target I set up on the tree"   
  
~ Damn... ~ thought Morgan  
  
" Now.. " Soko stated " If you have any questions.. I'll be practicing"  
  
Morgan lowered her bow.. " Your just gonna leave me here alone?"  
  
" I'll be 20 feet away!" Soko said while she continued walking.. not looking back  
  
Mogan let out a nervous laugh " Oh.. haha right"  
  
About 5 minutes later.. Kagome walked to the field where Morgan was practicing.. with a magazine in her hand " Hey Morgan-chan!" Kagome stated while holding up the magazine " I was reading a really cool article and I wanted to ask you--" Kagome was cut off by Morgan.. who had shot an arrow.. missing about 5 inches from Kagome's head..   
  
" I DID IT!" Morgan yelled while dancing and twirling around the field  
  
" Wha- What was that for?!" Stuttered a very shocked Kagome  
  
Soko walked up to Morgan " No.. you didn't do it"   
  
" What do you mean?" Morgan said while turning around to face Soko  
  
" Your goal was to hit the target about 30 feet to your left" stated Soko while pointing to the target that Morgan was supposed to hit  
  
Morgan laughed innocently " Oh.. haha.. right.. anyway" She put down the bow and arrow " I'm gonna take a quick break" she grabbed her backpack and skipped away  
  
Soko yelled after Morgan " WAIT.. YOUR NOT DONE!"  
  
" I SAID I WAS TAKING A BREAK. 5 MINUTES!" Morgan replied.. yelling her response from across the field  
  
Soko shook her head.. while she loaded her bow and shot the arrow.. hitting the target dead in the center  
  
Back at camp_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
" You know Morgan " Soko continued " You are getting pretty graceful.. you only tripped two times in the past hour" Soko stated while she joined the " gang"  
  
Morgan, ignoring what she said, hopped on Miroku " Houshi! I only have 5 minutes to talk.. but I wanted to tell you that.. my arrow flew more than five feet!" she hugged him and " Aren't you proud!"  
  
Miroku touched her back...but she was too excited to notice that his hand was lingering.. " I'm very proud Morgan-sama"  
  
A frazzled Kagome spoke up " You nearly killed me!"  
  
" What else is new.. " Soko muttered under her breath.. apparently Morgan heard  
  
" Well.. I haven't had a muffin in about 16 hours!"  
  
Soko shook her head " What an accomplishment..."  
  
" I KNOW!" replied Morgan  
  
" THAT WAS SARCASM!" replied Soko  
  
" Oh.. right.. but.. its not like I can tell the difference!" Morgan said while putting a stupid smile on her face  
  
Soko crossed her arms " The rest of the world can..."  
  
" Feh.. " stated Inuyasha " Haven't you noticed... she's not like everyone else in the world!"  
  
" Awwww does the neko have a crush?" Soko said while walking up to Inuyasha and pinching his cheek  
  
" NO YOU BAKA I WAS CLEARLY STATING THE FACE THAT SHE IS NOT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN THE WORLD CAUSE SHE CANT TELL WHAT SARCASM IS.. NEVERMIND!" shouted one pissed of hanyou  
  
Soko just winked and took her seat  
  
" Well.. *ahem* I think I should go practice more.. bye!" Morgan kissed Miroku on the cheek and skipped off toward the field  
  
Miroku blushed " When did I get so lucky?" he asked no one in particular  
  
Soko rolled her eyes. " Friday..."  
  
" Uh.. shouldn't you be watching her.. she might hurt herself..." questioned Kagome, everyone looked at her, " never mind.. I'll go" Kagome stood up and proceeded towards the field  
  
Kagome reached the field and stood a safe distance away from Morgan..  
  
" HI, KAGOME-CHAN!" Morgan said stupidly while fiddling with the bow   
  
Morgan fired and missed the target yet again.. she sighed " This is so hard.."  
  
Kagome spoke up " I think your trouble is your not aiming.."  
  
Morgan turned towards her.. " I had to aim?... I never thought of that"  
  
Kagome started at her blankly, Morgan shrugged her shoulders " Alright I'll try " aiming" but I dont think its gonna work" Morgan shot the arrow, it hit, not in the center, but it hit  
  
Morgan was taken aback.. she was surprised that she actually hit it " I HIT IT!" Morgan twirled around " I ACTUALLY HIT IT THIS TIME!" She twirled around the field.. then stopped " I gotta tell Soko!" she took of back for camp  
  
Back at camp _~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Morgan ran up to Soko.. out of breath " SOKO! I hit it.. For real this time!"  
  
" Really?" questioned Soko  
  
Morgan had a stupid grin on her face " YEAH! Kagome said I wasn't aiming.. so I tried " aiming" and.. it worked!" Morgan crossed her arms.. " Aiming.. pfft.t. who would have thought"  
  
Morgan twirled around arnd skipped up o her beloved houshi " Miroku! I hit the target.. I couldn't be more happy!"  
  
" Yes.. Morgan-sama.. how wonderful" He replied while thinking of another way to grope her  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms. " Feh.. surprise surprise"  
  
Soko's left eye was twitching " Y- YOU DIDN'T AIM!"  
  
" You never told me to aim....."  
  
" I thought it was a given!" Soko yelled.. while throwing her hands up in the air  
  
" Well anyway.. " Morgan said while sitting next to Miroku " I'm tired of this archery stuff. I've had enough for today.. I wanna make ramen!"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped, " I think the Neko might like her even more now " Soko stated while letting out a small giggle  
  
Inuyasha turned red and stood up " YOUR PUSHING IT WENCH I ALREADY HAVE KAG-" he stopped...  
  
Miroku put on a suave grin.. " You have who Inuyasha?"  
  
Morgan smiled and tugged on Miroku's arm " Awww how cute! .. they're blushing!"  
  
Kagome flushed " .. shut up!"  
  
" Pfft.. why do you try and hide is Kagome.. I mean..its clear that you both like each other.. why put yourselves through grief" Soko stated matter-of-factly  
  
All of a sudden Morgan and Miroku had an a idea.. Miroku smiled at Morgan then walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm.. Morgan walked over to Kagome and did the same. They both dragged their persons in question to the same spot  
  
Miroku placed Inuyasha's arm on Kagome's shoulder.. Morgan placed Kagome's arm on Inuyasha's shoulder  
  
Miroku cleared his throat " Now then.... sayyyyyyy it" He said while standing next to Morgan and putting his arm around her  
  
" Yeah.. you know you want too " added Morgan with a slight smile  
  
Soko rolled her eyes " Just say it dammit"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha.. " A-ashiteru..." she turned pink  
  
" .....ashiteru" replied Inuyasha.. blushing a bit (Ashiteru means I'm in love with you ^.^ )  
  
Morgan leaned into Miroku " Awwww how cute.... see dont you guys feel better now  
  
? Now just kiss already so I can make my god damned ramen"  
  
" Yeah.. I have stuff to do" Soko stated while crossing her arms  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha gazed at each other.. Kagome raised her head, Inuyasha lowered his and their lips locked  
  
" ENCORE!" Soko yelled.. now in the spirit of things  
  
" Awww.. " started Morgan while she put her hand around Miroku's waist " This reminds me of that movie Casablanca.." Just as she said that. it started to rain.. Morgan's eyes lit up.. " or.. SINGING IN THE RAIN!!"  
  
Just as Inuyasha and Kagome stopped the " encore " because of the rain...  
  
Morgan sighed.. " Wasn't that cute?!"  
  
Soko felt the rain on her head " Lets get out of the rain now.."  
  
Morgan who was leaning on Miroku.. let go and grabbed her backpack " Houshi.. wasn't that just adorable?"  
  
" Uhh... " Miroku was trying to defend his man-hood and not piss off Morgan at the same time  
  
"Come on.. you know it was!"  
  
" Uh.. uh.. yeah... " Miroku mumbled!  
  
" See.. " Morgan grabbed her backpack off the ground and grabbed his arm. ." Don't be ashamed of it.."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author notes:  
  
Morgan: WOO another chapter.. agh.. i have to go back to school in a week.. *sobs* summer is fading.... ok.. now.. i am begging you to review.. PLEASE REVIEW.. no one ever ever reviews!! *sobs uncontrollably* they dont love us!!! ok so anyway.. *ahem* please read and review..and I will love you forever 33 i'm off like a prom dress!  
  
Morgan aka Morgan  
  
Michaela aka Sovouroko  
  
^.~' 


	17. I'm Singing in the Rain!

Nanashi  
  
Disclaimer- Ahh...For some reason, I am thinking about Final Fantsy 7....Weird, huh. Almost as weird as someone actually thinking for a SECOND that own anything from Inuyasha....I am not rich *sigh* not even close...Even though Morgan is better off, she still isn't rich enough to own a damned thing...*light bulb pops out of nowhere* We DO own something! *jumps up and down* We own Soko...Morgan...Freedom kissing...The plot...WHOOO! Even if Yuffie steals, you shouldn't! Be like Cloud...No, wait...He could have that steal materia....Damn it...Be like Aeris! Aeris would never steal! Or would she?...I need to ponder this...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Admit it!" Morgan teased.  
  
"I DID!" he countered. He was clearly frustrated from the current (Annoying) situation. Morgan giggled the ever famous Japanese school girl gidy giggle.  
  
"Don't be ashamed of it!"  
  
"Fine....It *was* a hot kiss..."  
  
"That's," She began, pointing at him," The Miroku I know.!" She paused," Wait.............Are you suggesting something?" She stood and thought for a second. "Of course you are, duh," She said, hitting her self on the forehead lightly. "You want ramen, too!"  
  
"uh....Of course I do," Miroku lied.  
  
"You do want ramen, don't you?".  
  
"Sure, Morgan, if that's what you think," Soko said slowly  
  
"Well...No, not really," Miroku replied, truthfully," but if "Ramen" is code for something..."  
  
"Well, if you don't want ramen, what do you want to eat?" Morgan asked, her blonde senseless-ness taking full effect.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that..." Soko said, staring wide-eyed at her friends stupidity.  
  
"Why not?"Morgan asked, but her question was asked too late. Miroku put on one of his perverted grins.  
  
"I want to eat you.." He said (A/N (Michaela) *cough cough* I hate when people talk like that...Yuck...)  
  
"Silly! I'm not food," Morgan said, oblivious to the true meaning behind his words. "What do you want to eat? I'll make it for you...If it's not ramen, then what could it possibly be?"  
  
"He wants ramen, but with a side of Morgan," Soko said, slyly  
  
"How many times do I have to say that I am not food!?" Morgan whined  
  
Soko sighed at her friends "Inoccence" She tried to think of how to get her to understand..." Do you remember that stupid-ass 'Women hood" thing that they did at school?"  
  
"You mean the tampon thing?" Morgan asked  
  
"No...The entire "all men want is sex" thing"She said plainly  
  
"Oh...OH...OH!" Morgan said in revalation. She stared wide-eyed at the Houshi and scooted away from him, still staring. She crossed her index fingeris in the shape of and X and pushed it out towards him "Stay away.." She hissed "YOU'RE GONNA RAPE ME, I KNOW IT!"  
  
"No I am not, silly," Miroku said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, you are....I saw this one movie where a girl went to the dentist, and when they put her to sleep....the Dentist RAPED HER!" Morgan paused for a moment and gasped, "I don't want that to happen to me! And I'm not even at the dentist!"  
  
"Oh...Morgan. You had better watch out, Houshi-sama might be a dentist!" Soko teased  
  
"Pfft," Morgan scoffed, "How can he be a dentist when he's a Houshi?" she paused and looked at Miroku with a dreamy gaze. "Especialy one so....cute like that." And with that said, she scooted back to the direction of Miorku.  
  
"Whats a Den-tis?" Miroku asked, trying his best to say the word  
  
"Umm well," Morgan began, " It's a person you go to every 6 months...that cleans your teeth...Basically a doctor for teeth."  
  
"Why do teeth need their own doctor?"  
  
"Because....I don't know....ASK A DENTIST!"  
  
"There aren't any dentists in feudal Japan, Morgan.." Soko said  
  
"Oh! That would explain why he asked, huh,"  
  
"Yeah, it would, wouldn't," Soko said, her voice dripping in sarcasm. Morgan's stomach gave a loud growel. "Ahh...." She whined, " I'm hungry! I want ramen!! I think I'll go make some!"  
  
"WOW! You actually had a thought! Amazing since you never thought to AIM!" Soko said, haughtly  
  
"Wow...it feels...different....this whole....thinking thing..."  
  
"Just go make your ramen!" Soko said, losing her temeper "I am not hungry all of a sudden.....G'night.."  
  
"WAIT! Soko, don't sleep!" Morgan begged  
  
"Why the 'ell not...I am this thing called TIRED"  
  
"Fine then....but where is Neko-chan and Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Prolly making out or something," Soko said simply while she started to get ready for bed.  
  
"Come on, Miroku! Let's go find them!"Morgan squealed. She took Miroku's hand and dragged him down the trail.  
  
As they walked down the trail, Morgan started to sing. "I'm singing in the rain!" She wailed in a not-so-pretty- singing voice. She was dancing and twirling and well....Singing in the rain. She continued to sing "I don't know the words!...I'm im...pro...vise...ing! Lal la la la lala!" Then, luckily for all those who have working ear drums, she stopped as the came into a clearing where they saw Inuyasha and Kagome doing exactly what Sovuroko said...They were making out...  
  
"uh......." Morgan paused and cleared her throat, loudly  
  
Kagome broke away from Inuyasha. "Hmm...Whatcha need?"  
  
"Looks like you two were having fun," Miroku teased  
  
"Oh...We don't need anything. We just wanted to know where you guys were. We were getting worried!" Morgan said, ignoring Miroku's comments.  
  
"Well, here we are. And don't worry. We're fine."  
  
"Okay then, carry on!" Morgan said with a wave of her hand.  
  
And they did....with some "Interesting" noises...  
  
"Uh...I think thats our cue to leave, houshi-sama.."  
  
"Right.." Miroku said slowly, staring at the Hanyou and Kagome  
  
"Well...Time for the second verse!" Morgan said cheerily as she dragged Miroku back onto the trail. She stared to sing in the rain again...Just singing in the rain...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
..::Back at camp::..  
  
Morgan was splashing in puddles and humming her "delightful" song  
  
"I love the rain!" Morgan declared. Soko was awake now. She couldn't sleep for some reason (A/N (Michaela) My plot senses are tingling...)  
  
"Looks like you two had major fun," Soko said as she eyed them. They were both soaking wet.  
  
Miroku scoffed. "I wish," he muttered  
  
"I splashed in puddles!" Morgan announced  
  
Soko put on a very fake smile "Very good, Morgan! Now where were Inuyasha and Kagome at?"  
  
"uh..They were...Umm...Errmm.."  
  
"Making out?" Soko finished  
  
"That's the ticket!" Morgan said. (A/N (both) That is the BEST idiom ^.~) Morgan scoffed. "It looks like they will be there all night, too"  
  
Soko giggled "Good for them" she let out a dreamy sigh ~Sesshomaru-sama~ She thought  
  
Morgan also sighed. "Its so romantic out," She said while she looked up into the sky. "It's dark...and raining.."  
  
"How the Hell is that "romantic"?" Soko questioned  
  
"I told you! It's just like that movie! Singing in the rain! But....Without the singing!"  
  
"Okay.." Soko said slowly  
  
"This weather makes me want to swim!" Morgan yelled as she jumped into a lake.  
  
"It's *9pm*, DUMBASS!" Soko yelled after her.  
  
"So! It's FUN!"  
  
"You're gonna catch a cold!"  
  
"Fine, fine," Morgan said, defeated. She got out of the water, and joined the "Camp"  
  
"Go to bed, Morgan-chan.." Soko said  
  
"But I need to EAT!" She complained "And, I'm not tired..."  
  
"Fine," Soko said with a sigh. She grabbed her Care Bear and tried to sleep. "G'night....Again..."  
  
Morgan turned to Miroku and said, "Now, how can I make ramen?! It's raining, thus no fire."  
  
"Eat it raw!" Soko said from her sleeping spot, annoyed at their sound  
  
"Ugh! Kagome has her back-pack with her! Damn it. That means that we have to go back there and get it!"  
  
"I'd rather not.." Miroku said  
  
"Eat cookies...Just don't make so much God damned noise!"Soko said, eye twitching like mad  
  
"But I want actual food! Cookies aren't enough for me, anyway. I am starving!" Morgan turned back to Miroku, "Come on, Houshi.." She grabbed his hand and lead him down the trail to where Inuyasha and Kagome were last seen. Morgan, being the musical person she is, just *had* to sing. "It's just those rainy days......They take a lifetime to try to wash away..." Miroku shook his head.  
  
They came to the clearing where Inuyasha and Kagome had previously occupied. They weren't there. "Where did they go?" Morgan asked. "They were here just a little while ago...."  
  
"They must have moved to a different spot," Miroku said, smartly  
  
"DAMNIT, KAGOME HIGURASHI! I just want ramen...Is that too much for a girl to ask?"  
  
"No..Not really."  
  
"Exactly! Then...I just need to go and get my RAMEN!"Morgan said. She paused "I WILL GET YOU, KAGOME HIGURASHI AND YOUR LITTLE NEKO, TOO!!!*evil cackle*" She tugged on Miroku's robes. "COME ON....LET'S GO GET SOME RAMEN!!!"  
  
They continued down the trail untill they came to another clearing. They could hear moans and such noises. They followed this path untill they came across Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"GIVE ME RAMEN!!!" Morgan screamed in a scary voice. "NOW! KAGOME HIGURASHI...."but, Kagome wasn't listening. She was too busy with "Other" things. She saw this, and shouted again. "KAGOME!" Morgan now even had a sinister gaze to match her voice. She was truley scary (A/N(Michaela) Like a fox....) "KAGOME! CAN I HAVE A PACK OF RAMEN!?" Kagome just waved her hand to her pack, where the oh-so-precious ramen was held. "THANK YOU!" Morgan yelled in a still sinister voice. "Come on, houshi-sama, lets go. I have the ramen!" Now, Morgans voice was back to its normal, "Blonde" like self.  
  
Morgan draged Miroku back down the trail, heading towards camp. "Man...I've never seen that side of Kagome before.." Morgan said.  
  
"Yeah..they were really going at it..." Miroku agreed  
  
"Heck yeah.." Morgan said "I mean she must really like him to act like...*that*"  
  
"I have never seen either of them act like that." Miroku said "all the moaning....you'd think they were in pain!"  
  
"Well...Maybe they are," Morgan said with a smile.  
  
"How?" Miroku asked  
  
"Well...Back in Tokyo...at school...she always seemed to be drifting off in some sort of dreamy daze...I could tell she was in love...and she always blew off Hojo for "other" plans. THAT BASTARD *ahem*" she stopped. "What do you mean "how"?"  
  
"I mean how could they be in pain?"  
  
"I don't know! Go ask them! They're right back there!"  
  
"*You* are the one that said that they might be in pain. I want to know *your* thoughts." (A/N (Michaela) so would *I*)  
  
"Well....*You're* the one that asked how...What do you mean "My thoughts"?"  
  
Miroku sighed and said, "Never mind, koi."  
  
"No! Tell me!"  
  
"It's not a matter of me telling you. It's a matter of you understanding, which you won't be able to, because even *I* don't."  
  
"I'm confused...(A/N (Michaela) Aren't we all? I mean, I wrote this, and I don't understand.) What were we talking about again?"  
  
"Nothing, Morgan-sama, nothing."  
  
"ALRIGHTY THEN!" She paused. "Wait....I sense a song coming on! I'M SINGING IN THE RAIN!"11 minuets and a splitting headache latter, Morgan changed to a more peaceful chant "ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen! woo!"  
  
"That's great, koi..."  
  
"It is! Oh, wait. Am I giving you a head ache?"  
  
"No, not at all," Miroku lied. They reached the camp, to find Soko still trying to sleep.  
  
"I think I am getting a head ache from singing.." Morgan said.  
  
"Well..No matter what the Hell you are doing, it is KEEPING ME FROM SLEEPING*eye twitch *vain pop*"Soko yelled  
  
"I'm sorry Soko!" Morgan apologized.  
  
"Oh, that's fine! I'll just become an insomniac!" Soko said sarcastically  
  
6 minuets later Morgan yelled "RAMEN IS DONE!" which, as you can guess, didn't help Soko's sleep cycle any....  
  
Morgan began to pig out on the ramen. "Do you want some, houshi?"  
  
"No...That's okay. I know you're hungry.."  
  
"I'm glad you understand!"  
  
After finishing her food, the newly found full stomach made Morgan tired. She let out a loud yawn and leaned on the houshi. "Good night," She said as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Michaela- Do-wa-ditty-diddy-dum-ditty-do. And there was the second part of a chapter for you! Wow! That rhymed. I wish I could do that all the time..  
  
I hate this year. I hate it like I hate Kerwin. I hate it like I hate Britney Spears. I hate it like I hate rap. Yes...I hate it that bad. The only good things are my friends. I sware, they are the sole things that keep me from committing a homicide. *Deep breath*  
  
School pictures Thursday...Oh Joy! They get to put my at a weird angle and do crap to my hair and make me smile un-realistically. Fun Fun!   
  
A-days: Mondays and Wednesdays - History, Math, and Science  
  
Mondays: A shit load of HW  
  
Wednesdays: Medium. I don't get history HW, so it isnt as bad.  
  
B-Days: Tuesdays and Fridays- PE, LA, and Art  
  
Tuesdays- depends on LA...Other than that, not too super much  
  
Thursdays: Only LA...and that's pending...  
  
C-Days- Friday- All classes  
  
Barely any HW  
  
So, you see, my schedule is always pending. It is really hard for me to get time in to write. It is usually up to weekends for me to actually sit down and write the "story" on Thursdays, and stuff, I can outline...It really all depends, you see.  
  
Morgan- I have school soon *Sniff*  
  
Michaela- Yuck it up...I have been in the Hell hole for almost 3 weeks...  
  
Morgan- Yes, Ma'am...  
  
Michaela- I gots a Blurty now! I like Livejournal better, but I wanna be with you!  
  
Morgan- WOO! Go me!  
  
Michaela, if any y'all are interested, I am foreversadness  
  
Morgan- I am magick xo  
  
Michaela- WOOO. Go us!  
  
Please review!   
  
Much love!  
  
Michaela/ Sovuroko/ The wall/ *That* girl/ Smart ass/ Smart THANG/ whatever the Hell you wanna call me  
  
Morgan/ Miroku's muffin princess/ Miroku's bitch/ Morgan/ the psychotic one 


	18. Such a sad, sad world where children say...

Morgan and I are having troubles with school. The trouble is: It's a bitch and gives us a shit load of work. We plan on writing a truck-load of story at Thanksgiving break. Then we will give you about a chapter a week, to make it last till Christmas. And, pardon for being redundant, it will be Christmas..............for our 3 reviewers.....*cough cough*  
  
Anyway, we are sorry about this, but we hope you understand  
  
Lots of  
  
love!  
  
Morgan and Michaela 


	19. Nightfall Quietly it crept in, and chang...

Don't hurt me! We told y'alls that we would write more during Thanksgiving and that set-up still stands. I have been very, very busy with my scholastic endeavors and so has Morgan. I got my DSL internet set up in my room, finally. Its an old, stupid computer, but it's sole purpose is for fanfictions and essays. I'll still use this nice...DSL 2.5 PS machine for other stuff, but yeah, now I'm rambling. we PROMISE to make our first up-date by the 21st of Nov. By that time, we should have written at least 5 chapters.   
  
Please give us your support by reviewing! Or....Tell us that you are very, very mad at us by reviewing!  
  
Love you all so much!  
  
Michaela & Morgan 


	20. Simply Sinful

Nanashi  
  
Disclaimer-* Wicked Witch/Bitch of the West (Michaela) stands infront of crowd*  
  
"I DO own Inuyasha! *evil cackle* Points behind herself* My monkeys stole it for me!!  
  
Person in crowd- You lie! *Stands on stage* My name is Rumiko Takahashi! *I* own Inuyasha!  
  
Witch/Bitch- Do not listen to this senial woman! She speaks with a double tongue!  
  
Rumiko-At least I don't have green skin!  
  
Witch/Bitch- Don't make me get my flying monkeys!  
  
As you can probably tell from this humorous skit, I, nor my other-half own anything of Inuyasha...We own a few characters and the plot....But, thats about it....*Flying monkey walks by* Hey! I told you! Those are Rentals! Don't get 'em dirty! *chases monkey*  
  
Simply sinful-  
  
*Mmm...So warm....Please, don't move...Yeah, just a little to the right, OHH! Yeah! Right into that tin!...Ohh...That's just sinful!......Yes, yes! Put it into the oven!* Those were the thoughts of a particular- muffin-obsessed- teenage- girl before she was   
  
awaked from her slumber. *Darn it* she thought, *Why does it always have to be so BRIGHT in the morning. Stupid sun   
  
and all of it's....Bright-ness!*  
  
She sat up from her comfortable, warm spot next to her beloved monk with a frown on her face. She put her hand  
  
above her eyes to block out the offending light. Soon a cloud in the sky above blocked out the sunlight, so Morgan was able to lower her hand. She looked at her watch and found that it was only 6:57AM. *I can't believe that this watch still works after all of that....Time travel...Stuff* She thought to herself. After a few moments of staring out into space, Morgan's ears picked up the sound of fallen branches and leaves being crushed. She turned her body to find who/what was causing the damage and found Inuyasha and Kagome returning from God-knows-what.  
  
"Maybe it was a bad idea, putting them together," She said aloud. Due to the sound, Miroku woke up and stared at Morgan.   
  
"What?" He asked, still in a dream land of his own. The blonde just ignored him and continued to stare at Inuyasha and Kagome, just daring them to return her gaze. Seeing that the couple were to arrogant to do so, Morgan stood up from her sleeping area and began to accuse them, in a tone only certain people could pull-off.  
  
"And where were *you two* at?" She asked like a mother, scolding her children. She kept a stern gaze on them, never wavering it. Kagome and her "lover" stopped dead in their tracks. Inuyasha kept his head down, not letting anyone see that he was, at all embarrassed, or so he thought. Kagome was brave enough to meet Morgan's gaze. After several seconds of constant staring, Sovuroko broke the tension by letting out a giggle.   
  
"Don't be so hard on them, man. It's not like *you've* never been out in that forest with a boy."Soko said, still giggling some. Now it was Morgan's turn to blush.   
  
"Sorry.." She said quietly to Inuyasha-Neko and Kagome. Sovuroko shook her head. She had been awake before Morgan and had seen the entire "scene".  
  
"Now then," Soko began, " where exactly *were* you two?"   
  
"Talk about a hypocrite, Soko!" Kagome said in mock-seriousness. Inuyasha could tell that he was no longer in trouble, so he lifted his gaze from the ground, and went to find a nice tree to hide in (A/N He's a squirrel!)  
  
"Out with it Kagome-chan! Where were you!? We want ALL the details!" Morgan said, her school-girl blonde-ness making a grand entrance. Miroku could tell that he *really* didn't want to be here anymore. He stood up swiftly and entered the forest to do...*anything* else. He disappeared from view and the female-units began questioning Kagome again.  
  
"We were....Uh..." Kagome began, hoping that she could lie herself out of this one. "Er....We were...Er....Sleeping! Yeah that's..it, sleeping! You know because it was night time.....And we needed to..sleep.." Kagome began to scold herself in her mind. *Stupid! Stupid! You could've done WAY better than that. You could have said that you were getting firewood! Or scouting the area! Grrrr....*  
  
Morgan looked at Kagome. Even *she*, Morgan, could've made up a better lie than that. Morgan shook her head at a moderate speed. Kagome-chan was loosing her touch. She decided that she had better say something though, seeing as Soko was getting close to rupuring her lungs with held-in laughs. "Don't lie, Kagome-chan. We know full-well that you were not sleeping in the woods." The accused teenager, caught up in her own scolding, gave a reluctant sigh. Her friend was right, that was a pretty bad lie..  
  
"Fine...We were....We were....weweremakingoutinatreebecauseweknewthatifwediditanywhereelseyouguyswouldbeallsarcastic." Kagome rambled with incredible speed.  
  
"Come again?" Soko said, the laughter gone from her. What her raven-haired friend had said sounded like....Russian, or some other foreign language.  
  
"I said: "We were making out in a tree because we knew that if we did it anywhere else you guys would be all....Sarcastic..."  
  
"Well," Sovuroko began, "You had one thing right, we would, indeed, be "All sarcastic." and, I'll tell you a little secret." She walked closer to Kagome and whispered into her ear. "We're still going to be sarcastic..."  
  
Kagome's eyes went as large as saucers. She was extremely fearful of what they might do to her.....  
  
{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}- That's All, Folks! - {}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}   
  
A/N  
  
*evil laughter* a cliffhanger! Ya know, I hate these in stories, but when you are an author, they are just SO_MUCH_FUN!  
  
Well...I dont think I can put together a conversation between Morgan and I in, because, well....We kinda haven't been in touch that often. Both of us have been extremely busy and well....Our new weekly average of talk-time together is a pathetic 1 hour a week. Luckily, I get a longer Fall Intersession than my other-half.  
  
It has been brought to my attention, from myself, that the quality of our writing is almost...sad. Sure, it's funny, but we have been 1.) taking people out of character. 2.) using WAY too much dialog 3.) not describing things AT ALL 4.) making things too silly 5.) using the same jokes too many times.  
  
We hope that from now on, the quality of our work increases, as does your appreciation and *cough* Reviewing skills!  
  
Please, grace us with your Mad Skillz and review! It's not too hard...And we know you want to.... *wiggles eyebrows*  
  
Love ya lots!  
  
Michaela & Morgan  
  
Typed: 11-9-03 


	21. Is That Right? Or Are You Sad?

Nanashi  
  
Disclaimer- I am like so out of inspiration to make this one funny...So, I am just gonna say that I or anyone I know is the one who owns Inuyasha. If they were, I would be gloping them and and holding onto their legs for dear life for the SLIGHTEST chance that I could see Inuyasha at the same rate that Japan does. Stupid brother....Left me sitting at episode 80...I haven't seen past that for 4 fricken months.....*clears throat* Excuse me, anyway.....We own ourselves....Morgan and Sovuroko, Sovuroko being my computer alias....Anyway, don't steal from us or else we'll get really sad and cry...Then get our "daddy"(s) to come and have a "Talk" with you for hurting their precious princess's stuff =P  
  
That was funny enough...I hope....  
  
*Last time*  
  
"Well," Sovuroko began, "You had one thing right, we would, indeed, be "All sarcastic." and, I'll tell you a little secret." She walked closer to Kagome and whispered into her ear. "We're still going to be sarcastic..."  
  
Kagome's eyes went as large as saucers. She was extremely fearful of what they might do to her.....  
  
****  
  
Is that right? Or are you sad?-  
  
A raven haired girl was in the middle of a heated insult-fight with her two best friends. They had been teasing her because she had innocently walked into camp with her beloved next to her. All they had done was express their love for each other *Why do they have to tease me about it....It's not like they have never...Expressed their love before...* She thought. She was very mad at her friends. It had started out pretty innocently...They had only been lightly teasing each other until someone had said something to personal *cough* Morgan *cough* At this point, they were practically slaughtering one another.  
  
"SLUT!"Morgan yelled at Sovuoko. They had once been on the same side until Kagome brought up the time that Morgan had kissed Sovuroko's boyfriend in 8th grade. After that, Morgan and Soko had turned on each other, leaving it to be a free-for-all every-man-for-himself.  
  
"AT LEAST I AM NOT A HARLOT!" Soko retorted in an almost violent manner.   
  
"DO YOU WANT TO BET?!" Kagome called back to Sovuroko. It was times like these that brought out the primitive sides of the usually well-mannered young women.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME SO MUCH, I MIGHT AS WELL LEAVE!"  
  
"I WANT A MUFFIN!! YOU TWO ARE MAKING ME SAD!!" Morgan yelled.  
  
"I'M SO SORRY YOU FEEL SAD!" Soko called back  
  
"Really? Thank you! You're so considerate!" Morgan said with out a drop of sarcasm in her voice. She thought that her friend was serious, so she was serious too. Sovuroko could not believe how jaded her friend was.   
  
"I WAS BEING SAR-CAST-IC!" She yelled, sounding out the syllables to make it seem like she was talking to Morgan like the blonde was a child.  
  
"Well....I wasn't...I'm tired of fighting....Let's go swimming!" Sovuroko was twitching in a mad dis-belief of her so-called-friend's innocence/stupidity. It was like she honestly didn't get it.  
  
"I'm tired of fighting too....But how about we DON'T go swimming" Kagome said to Morgan.  
  
Soko gave out a sigh of partial annoyance. Not that she wanted to fight, or anything, it was just that she was being able to let out so much of her bottled up anger and stress, and she wasn't quite done. *Oh well* she thought *I guess I will just have to save it for other things.....Like killing things.....That's always fun..* She turned to her friends and took turns looking them in the eyes. "Well....How about we all....I dunno...Re-organize our things?"  
  
"You're so dull..." Morgan complained, " But I do need to re-organize stuff..."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Kagome agreed. Even though it was, in fact, a dull thing to do, it needed to be done. They all walked over to their sleeping areas the night before and grabbed their back-packs. They all walked into a central area of the camp and sat down in a circle/triangle. "So, were you serious?" Kagome asked Soko.  
  
"About what?"   
  
"That Morgan made your boyfriend break-up with you," Kagome said. With a huge hint of curiosity in her voice.  
  
"Uhh...I really don't want to talk about that..." Morgan said. Kagome crawled up closer to her.  
  
"Come on, Morgan-chan!" She begged. She knees were touching Morgan's and she was leaning in towards her face so that they were about an inch apart. Morgan moved her face to the side so that Kagome faced her cheeck.  
  
"No.." The blonde said slickly and slowly. Kagome moved her face in closer and turned it to the side like Morgan had done, in a child like manner. Their cheecks were touching and Kagome was playing the balancing act on the tip of her knees.  
  
Sovuroko was thinking this was imensly funny, but it would be funny-er if......She saw Miroku coming closer into the clearing, and Soko was thinking dirty in-a-way thoughts. She kicked Kagome lightly on the back and she fell onto Morgan. Our blonde friend wasn't ready for the sudden amount of extra weight and fell backwards on the ground.   
  
Soko was laughing her ass off now, rolling on the ground included. Kagome and Morgan were in....Let's say....A "dodgy" position....In fact if someone, like Miroku who had just entered the site, had seen it...They would have thought that they were...  
  
Miroku looked at the site in front of him with wide eyes. Any normal person would have A.) started to laugh or B.) Scream and run away. Miroku did neither. He walked over to the girls and asked with utmost honesty, " Can I join?"  
  
All the girls just stared at him in a disgusted awe. How could he be so stupid and perverted at the same time? It was like he was doing it on purpose, but there was no smile on his face. *It should be inhumanly possible to be this....Wrong....It's sickening...* Soko thought as she started to stand up. Morgan pushed Kagome off of her lightly enough, and stood up also. The wide-eyed yet extremely disgusted pair of women walked over to the Houshi ever so slowly. Miroku backed up one step for every two steps the girls took. He was truly frightened of the type of pain he would soon be in.  
  
Sovuroko to the monk, while Morgan stayed behind her. Soko and Miroku were about a foot away from each other and he was sweating...Soko cracked her knuckles. Morgan looked at this an decided that she should do it too. She cracked her knuckles, but had never really done it very much so she surprised by the amount of pain, "Eitai!" she complained "Why don't you feel pain when you do that?" She asked Soko.   
  
The Japanese/German girl just half-glared at her blonde counter-part. "Shut-up, Morgan....Just shut-up..." Soko released her glare from Morgan and returned to glare at the perverted priest. She balled her hand into a tight fist and held it by her side. She made eye contact with Morgan and waited for the cue.  
  
"HENTAI! HENTAI! BAKA HENTAI!!" Soko yelled as she began to beat Miroku into a bloody pulp. (A/N Isn't beating someone up so fun? Don't look at me like that.....T_T you make me sad *sniff*)  
  
"DOMO GOMEN-NASAI!" Miroku yelled as he tried to break free from his torturing. He was saved however, from our favorite demon extinguisher.  
  
Sango flew down on her fire-cat, Kiara, and took a look at the scene being played infront of her. *Some things will never change* She thought to herself. "So, what've I missed?" Sango asked in hopes to save Miroku from certain death. It worked, both Soko and Morgan (Mainly Soko) stopped their killing. They looked over to Sango, at first with curiosity and second with displeasure.  
  
"You would know what you missed if you stopped leaving so much," Sovuroko stated, in a matter-of-fact sort of way. And she was right. Sango would have known if she hadn't left and Sango felt quite guilty on that matter. These used to be her only friends ...They used to have so much fun together. But all of that changed.  
  
As a response, Sango just lifted her chin and stuck her nose into the air, as if she was "too good" for this type of treatment.   
  
Morgan was very offended by her behavior. It was wrong to think that...*that*....HOJO lover was better than them! "Stupid Hojo lover," Morgan said aloud. It was directed more to herself than to anyone else. Her best friend did hear it, however, and Soko was forced to hold in several giggles.  
  
"Why don't we stay here for another night, and start hunting for Shikon no Kakera tomorrow?" Soko offered. Inuyasha, who had returned to camp seconds earlier scoffed at this idea, but never really said anything to oppose. (Shikon no Kakera = Shikon jewel shards. Baka Hentai = Stupid/foolish pervert. Domo Gomen-nasai = Many Very sorries, so basically, "I am very sorry".)  
  
"Well...I'm gonna go get firewood," Inuyasha said while walking away. He really just didn't want to be by the humans while they yelled at each other. It really could make a youkai go deth.  
  
Morgan was feeling like her normal, stereotypical blonde self, so she decided to make an outburst. "I'LL MAKE RAMEN!" She screamed with glee. Kagome's eye twitched, like it so commonly does.  
  
"I don't exactly trust you with my food, Morgan, so how about I help you," She said slowly. Sovuroko was tired of being around this stupidity- for once- she knew where this was going, and even though it would be so very, very funny to see Morgan embarrassed, once again, she'd rather practice her mad killing skills.  
  
"I'm going to go practice," She said in a monotone voice. She didn't care if they heard her or not, she was just commencing in her habitual actions.  
  
And, indeed, they hadn't been listening. Kagome was having too much fun teasing Morgan to be able to pay attention to anyone/anything else. "And why don't you trust me to cook, Kagome-chan?" Morgan asked skeptically  
  
"Maybe that's because you would have failed Home Ec if your Mom hadn't been the *teacher*," Kagome said with a sly grin. Morgan laughed sarcastically. Miroku was confused now, and decided it was time to let his confusion be announced.  
  
"What is...Home heck?" He asked while trying to pronounce the words.  
  
"It's a class....Where they teach you the basics of...Cooking....Baking....Sewing, stuff like that." Morgan explained while thinking about it.  
  
"And this little imp here, should've failed.," Kagome said. She then stuck her tongue out at Morgan and the blonde returned the favor.  
  
After she retracted her offending muscular tissue, Morgan complained, " Well...It wasn't my fault that the toaster...blew up.."  
  
"Yes, but it WAS your fault that you added *Ten Square Pounds* of sugar rather that a *tea spoon*" Kagome accused while her body twitched moderately.  
  
"Well," The blonde defended herself, " No one really clarified what TSP stood for..."  
  
"It's called COMMON KNOWLEDGE!" Kagome yelled, still in a teasing manner, however.  
  
"Yeah, well, tyou have a messed up image of "Common knowledge"...You probably think that it is common knowledge includes knowing how to tie your shoes! Now that, takes a smart person!"  
  
"IT___IS!" Kagome said dangerously and slowly. Morgan's silliness was practically unprecedented. Kagome let out an appropriate sigh. "I'm just gonna go make the ramen now," She said. (A/N And Ranma!!)  
  
"So you want help?" Morgan asked innocently(She does that so much...)  
  
"NO!" Kagome yelled. She stood up from her spot on the ground and grabbed her bag of stuff. She set the bag down next to a tree and grabbed the Ramen out of it. She started to walk over to the fire when Morgan walked over to her. This was going to be a long night....  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
That's all for now!  
  
Michaela- *Shudder* Britney Spears "raps" now....I don't like rap and I don't like Spears....It's just going to be a good pair, no?  
  
Morgan- You don't Hate rap...You just don't like a lot of it. Come on, you even do the "Holla Back" thing with me.  
  
Michaela- Yeah, yeah. You're just a bad influence on me...  
  
Morgan- Holla  
  
Michaela- Back  
  
Morgan- Woo!  
  
Michaela- WOO!  
  
Review please! If you do, we'll love you forever! And Ever! And Ever! And Ever! And Ever! And Ever! And Ever! And Ever! And Ever! And....Oh, you know the rest  
  
Love and peace, ya'll  
  
Michaela  
  
&  
  
Morgan 


End file.
